Naruto's Dragon Ball: A Hero's LEGACY
by The Advent91
Summary: Many millenniums of passed since the time of the Z Fighters with their names seemingly forgotten but with the legend of a Super Saiyan living on. Far away in the deep reaches of the galaxy walking amongst a similar earth planet is Naruto Uzumaki, long descendant of a legendary warrior. Join Naruto as he learns the importance of his life and the truth about himself. NARUTO Z REBOOT!
1. Prologue Part 1: Naruto

**The Advent91**: Hello all and I am sure you are wondering just what the heck is going on right? The sudden stop and massive delays of Naruto Z: A Hero's Legacy, the seemingly abandoned story? I am here to tell you now that **THIS** is still the same story **BUT** it is a rewritten version of Naruto Z: A Hero's Legacy having gone under a rebirth, the result being "Naruto's Dragon Ball: A Hero's Legacy" **This story IS Naruto Z only rewritten, reworked, massively tweaked **(or somewhat)** with the same story and plot, and finally including the good Naruto everyone loved from Naruto Z**.

So in a way some that have thought I had abandoned Naruto Z in favor of my other stories are wrong seeing as I was rewriting it into a better version, and since Naruto's Dragon Ball: A Hero's Legacy is Naruto Z with only a different title pretty much says that it was never neglected but being improved upon. Anyway here is the rundown! Most of the chapters are somewhat the same like those in Naruto Z only being rewritten (They are not posted up yet but I am working on them now as we speak) of this rewritten story **EXCEPT** for some new chapters for the prologue called the "Naruto Uzumaki Saga" Now in this rebirth there a new things introduced such as an older Naruto then he was in Naruto Z but with a change of attire, new characters introduced creatively inspired after other characters from other shonen jump series and finally a longer story which means **MORE SAGAS**!

You can all **FEEL FREE** to review each individual chapter telling me what you think as well as what you don't like or better yet you can just put down a single review (Feel free) after you read all chapters, and tell me what you think of this rewritten version. It is your choice to review it or not but it would much be appreciated because I want to know if you find this version as a satisfying replacement.

Now please read the following of the things that **will** and **will not** be in the rewritten Naruto Z now Naruto's DB (Dragon Ball): A Hero's Legacy…

**NO HAREM OR LEMONS – **Not doing one ever. If there is a pairing in this story if a mature scene pops up like say the main character kissing a female interest please do not expect to read a sex scene following afterwards, but instead it will imply it, the only thing is you are not going to read such a Mature Audience rated scene. If you like those kinds of stories then you can always go to Adult FanFiction.

**NO SUPER GOD STRONG NARUTO FROM THE START – **My goal was not to have Naruto god strong and even though I hate to admit it seems that Naruto in the original version was god strong. INSTEAD in this version he will be as strong as like Goku in his younger days was in the Dragon Ball series (Only in this version instead of being twelve from the start (Naruto) he is fifteen meaning everyone becomes a Genin at fifteen), and I believe that this will satisfy both Naruto and Dragon Ball fans alike hopefully. Now let us PRETEND that in this story everyone becomes ninja at a much older age (15).

**SAGA'S WILL STILL APPLY – **In the original version I said that there would be sagas and the same will be in this one only with **MORE** than just three. **THERE WILL BE A GRAND TOTAL OF EIGHT OR POSSIBLY NINE SAGA'S MARKING THE END OF THIS PART OF THE "Naruto's Dragon Ball Series"**

**ALL NARUTO CHARACTERS LEARNING HOW TO MANIPULATE KI** – Now I do not mean to ruin excitement for anyone out there that hopes to read other Naruto characters (besides Naruto himself) learning how to use Ki having hem knowing how to do Ki Blasts or how to fly. Now please understand why I wish to AVOID THAT. If everyone here suddenly learned how to use Ki like Naruto being able to fly and such I just DON'T see it and honestly DON'T like it. It just doesn't fit their characters. Now I know some are going to think…

"Then why do you give only Naruto the ability to use Ki and not the others because that doesn't make sense seeing as you think it does not fit their character?"

Well besides the character Naruto being inspired after Goku himself from the Dragon Ball series as well as the series itself inspiring the Naruto series, Naruto himself is the closest character in **MY** opinion is like that of Goku who is seen as a severely powered down version of Goku. **I DO NOT** see Sasuke as a Vegeta, **NO WAY**! Only a few characters will learn the teachings of awakening and manipulating Ki or some already knowing how (**NO OTHER NARUTO CHARACTERS BESIDES NARUTO HIMSELF**). Besides the whole issue of some wanting other characters to fly I believe I did see a jutsu or read somewhere of a flying jutsu that allows ninja to fly? When I bought Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 for PS3 seeing Onochi (Think I spelled that wrong) suddenly fly up I was like this…

"Really?" -_-

**BUT** seeing this gives the opportunity of other Naruto characters being able to use this jutsu, but not right away from the start, and not even Naruto will learn how to fly until sometime into this story.

**NARUTO WILL NOT BECOME A SUPER SAIYAN SO EARLY IN THE STORY OR AT ALL **– I am not going to have Naruto become a Super Saiyan so early and I am warning you right now **NOT EVEN AS A CHILD**. So please all bear with me until the day finally arrives when Naruto will become a Super Saiyan which wills **BE IN HIS ADULTHOOD**. That's right you're going to have to wait that long! I don't care if in the Dragon Ball Z series that kids like Gohan, Trunks, Goten or Goku Jr. became Super Saiyan's at a young age. Naruto will not become one at so young an age but only in his adulthood when facing a powerful opponent and that is final, and I am sticking to it.

Now as for the "**OR AT ALL**" what I mean is not in this PART (This story) of the "Naruto's Dragon Ball Series" which is what I am going to call it. **NO WHERE** (And I am deeply sorry for this) **WILL NARUTO IN THIS STORY WILL HE BECOME A SUPER SAIYAN**! Now you are either saddened or just down right mad after such a long wait for Naruto Z to be updated (This basically is Naruto Z only rewritten and reworked) but that will not happen until the next part of the Naruto's Dragon Ball Series. This is supposed to be like Naruto's own Dragon Ball so let us all remember and try to tolerate that until the **Z part of the series** comes into the picture.

**PAIRING **(If there is one) **WILL BE ENTIRELY UP TO ME – **Now if there is a pairing I will be the one to decide who Naruto gets with but you may never know that it may be with another Naruto character or with a created OC character.

**STILL THE SAME SAIYAN HYBRID FROM NARUTO Z – **It is still going to be the same Naruto from Naruto Z like in description only with some alterations like say to clothing and his pace of getting stronger, and not to mention that Naruto will not start out with a tail. Another difference is that he is older than in the original version starting at fifteen instead of twelve.

**DBZ CHARACTERS ARE MENTIONED AND NONE INTERACTION WITH NARUTO, BUT THEY ARE THERE – **To help you understand this part what I mean is Naruto is supposed to be in the same universe as the Dragon Ball Series only many years later (I like to imagine many millenniums later) , somewhere else far away in the galaxy, and following Naruto as the main character. Now even though you will not read of them being in here **THEY ARE STILL THERE** in a sense since this is supposed to be within the same universe (Keep in mind this is a fan fiction).

**EVEYONE WILL NOT HAVE EASY ACCESSIBILITY TO KI – **This is something new and what I mean by this is that not everyone will have the ability to learn the art of bringing out and controlling Ki as certain conditions are needed. The use of Ki and how to get it for others other than Naruto will be different (This doesn't confirm that they will being getting Ki). Like say for instance if someone like Kakashi were to try and learn how to bring out Ki it is possible for him to learn how to bring it out and control it, **BUT** who knows how long it will take him to bring it out, could take him days, weeks, months or even YEARS.

**The Advent91: **That is about it for now and with that done I would like for you to read this rewritten version and tell me your thoughts. Hopefully you like it now please enjoy (That is if you start to like it…)

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki Saga: Start**

* * *

Outside of the village within the forests of the Leaf training within a small training field he took up for himself was a fifteen year old Naruto Uzumaki adorning black hair like that similar to a great hero, a legend so many ages ago. His hair was black sticking up in different directions wildly having small amounts of streaks blonde colored hair within inheriting it from his father's side, the same with his eyebrows being only black, sky blue colored eyes along with fair skin while adorning just BARELY noticeable whisker like markings upon the sides of his cheeks. If you wanted to see if he really had those markings upon his cheeks you would have to walk up close face to face to see them actually there because at a distance it would look like they were not present. If you thought that he was a shrimp then you were dead wrong as he stood at a height of one hundred sixty eight centimeters equal to that of Sasuke Uchiha, the Rookie of the Year currently at the Leaf Ninja Academy.

Diverting away from his physical description now comes the attire he wore upon his form. He did not wear some orange jump suit that said aloud over here come kill me because I am that obsessed with orange so much. He looked to wear what looked a similar shirt to that what the Uchiha clan use to wear with those mid tall collars but instead of his being black his was a dark crimson red color shirt like the color of blood, and the same could be said with the color of his pants having on a pair of blue ninja sandals. In fact since he had a sort of V that was parted open it showed off the dark blue shirt he looked to wearing underneath it. As for accessories he seemed to only wear two things and that was the short blue sash he seemed to wear around his waist like a belt along with wearing blue fingerless gloves with the color orange upon the knuckles of the gloves. Look upon his back and you would see what almost looks to be a sort of dragon wrapped up like a snake with the head of the dragon in center, and the thing is it looks almost like Shenron.

Now thank god these colors that he wore were not as bright as normal red and blue but these colors he wore were much darker versions of the individual colors, but the only bright red color he had upon his cloths was the Z upon the back of the collar of his shirt (Just for show as well as an epic nod to Dragon Ball Z). That dark blue sash he wore he wished to replace with that of the Leaf headband to be tied around his waist and he couldn't wait for that day.

What was he doing out here in the middle of the Leaf's forests all by himself besides to evade all the cold stares he got from most of the villagers? He was doing what he did best in order to get stronger and stronger and that was training. Naruto right now was standing in the middle of the clearing of the surrounding trees around him performing a series of punches and kicks, and all with his shirt, sandals and gloves off with his blue shirt that he wore underneath covering the upper form of his body. He continued throwing different variations of punches and kicks turning in different directions trying to be as fast as possible. It was not only in strict martial arts he trained himself in but also in that of ninjutsu of course such as having already mastered the following techniques being the Clone, Transformation, Substitution and the Body Flicker, but it was also required to have a jutsu other than one taught at the academy to pass. This was a difficult one for Naruto seeing as he didn't have a jutsu to learn like Sasuke knowing the Fireball like the many members of his clan back then when they were still alive.

It can be any jutsu only one that was a jutsu not taught to them from the academy like for instance the Water Clone if one wanted only you better get it down to the mark or else you still fail. Naruto did not have any family members to learn a jutsu from and he couldn't just go up and ask anyone to teach him a jutsu, most did not appreciate his existence because of him being the container of the Nine Tails. He finished off his exercise throwing a punch and as he did the grass below him parted a little from a small strong wind to which Naruto was unaware came from him. He looked up into the clear sky with a sad expression to closing his eyes as the wind blew past his face blowing his hair as well.

"It's not fair…" Naruto said to himself as he walked toward the tree that had his garments laying aside as well as the one weapon he had experience with.

Lying against the bark of the tree was what looked to be a staff only one that was made out of strong bamboo to which he had a small brown sheath for. All he had to do was sheath the staff behind his back within the little sort of sack, tighten the belt around the sack securing the staff itself, and finally just ring the sheathed weapon upon his back that would be in a diagonal direction. If you were wondering where he got the staff it was not from the inside of a store but really something he obtained from nature outside of the village. It was strong a durable but with a strong enough blow it would break. When he first began using the staff he didn't have experience with one at all but self-taught himself anyway with his level being on a just below average level, but with the right teacher his skill in wielding the staff can be masterful.

He sat against the bark of the tree grabbing his sandals first putting them on followed by his gloves and then his shirt to finally reaching out his right hand grasping around his staff as he sat Indian style. His grip around the weapon tightens as he looked upon the grass trying to think of some way to learn a new jutsu, but nothing came to mind. He suddenly stood up with now having an angry look upon his face and in frustration he suddenly turns smacking the side of the tree with his staff.

"Damn it and I only have a week from now!" He said spinning the staff putting it away as his fist suddenly punches forward hitting the bark of the tree putting a dent of his knuckles within it and shaking the tree just barely. "Did the tree just shake?" He readies himself going into a stance before the bark of the tree taking in a deep breath to punching his fist forward into the tree but it did not shake at all this time.

Pulling his fist away he said "Must just be my imagination then?"

With a sigh he turns around walking away trying to come up with some way to learn a new technique.

"What am I supposed to do?"

As he walked away if he stayed a little longer then he would've saw the crack make its presence known where he delivered his punch. Naruto had hidden potential inside of him, potential he was unaware of that only needed to be awakened through the proper training, the power of a powerful warrior race that he was completely unaware, and one that was long forgotten for many years now like a distant memory that can't even be recalled. If he was to unlock this hidden potential of his then he was going to need help, that or unlock it himself someway somehow. If he had expanded his senses then he would have felt the presence of someone watching him and it was no ninja of his village as the individual wore a tannish grey cloak with his face the lower half of his face wrapped and hood overhead. Whoever this individual was he had his green colored eyes narrowed upon the boy that was walking away intending on returning within the walls of his village. He brought up his arms crossing them over his chest and chuckles afterwards saying…

"So this is your son, eh?"

The Cloaked Man lands before the tree that Naruto punched and examined its bark sighting the crack that appeared after Naruto punched it. The man brought up his hand gliding his fingers over the crack taking note of the width and its size.

"_He may have failed to notice but I did see the tree shake."_ He looked up taking note of the height of the tree being a tall one. _"For one to deliver a single punch and make a tree of this size shudder is formidable feat, even to an elite leveled ninja. Sure perhaps the Leaf's Master of Taijutsu can accomplish this as well but someone like him would have to put some level of effort in it, but this boy, when he punched the tree it looked as if he didn't put any effort into it at all on a somewhat level. I didn't detect a trace of Chakra in that punch; he did it with his bare hand alone. There was even the force of his punch…" _He too took notice of the grass that blew below and before Naruto's feet. _"This boy, Naruto Uzumaki, is special. He has power within him, one that is sleeping that thirst to be awakened, even I could see that but he fails to even notice."_

The Cloaked Man vanishes from his position to pursue after the boy…

Naruto finds himself walking through the village once again with villagers walking past him either ignoring him or either giving him a cold stare. He paid no attention to it as he would one day become the leader of the village and from there they would have no choice but to acknowledge him, respect him as the Hokage. However in order to take his first step toward that dream, that goal, was to first graduate and become an official ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village. As he was walking through the village he was still completely unaware that he was being followed by the Cloaked Man who stuck to the shadows as he moved about the streets, and all doing so while watching Naruto with a critical eye. He knew all about the boy's burden carrying the Nine Tailed Demon Fox as well as the results afterwards cursed with such a burden, and it even made the Cloaked Man wonder just what exactly HE was thinking of putting such a heavy burden upon the boy.

"Who is that?" The Cloaked Man asked none other than himself as he saw Naruto now standing in the middle of the street before Chunin ranked ninja from the academy seeing the ninja have a scar across his nose. "He doesn't seem to be a threat to the boy. I don't sense any ill will from him."

"What's up Iruka sensei?" Naruto greeted.

"Well I won't be your sensei for long knowing you Naruto. I'm sure you will pass the Graduation Exam no problem!"

"Yeah!" Naruto said. "No problem at all!" He gives a nervous chuckle.

"_The boy may know all the required learned techniques from the academy itself but he has yet to learn a different jutsu other than from the academy, and he's got eight days to do it." _The Cloaked Man thought as he watched the interaction between a smiling Iruka and a nervous chuckling Naruto who was scratching the back of his head.

"So where are you off to, Naruto? Want to get some ramen?"

"Thanks for the offer but I am off to train again," Naruto said.

"It's amazing how devoted you are to your training, Naruto, and out of all the people that I know train as hard as you all I can think of is Guy." Iruka said to which Naruto chuckled at. _"In fact it scares me." _He thought. "Well I don't want to keep you from your training, Naruto."

"Thanks." Naruto said with a nod.

"Good luck," Iruka said walking around Naruto leaving with Naruto doing the same while being followed.

Naruto soon came to arriving upon his intended destination while he was making his way to his home but he wasn't going home but instead to the Academy Training Field that was just outside of the Leaf Academy itself. This field was surrounded by a gate in a square formation where inside there were dummies set up for the students of the academy to practice their skill and further perfect throwing shuriken and kunai, practice dummies to practice your hand to hand skills against, a small area where you can go to improve your chakra control, and finally there being a area for if two students wanted to spar against one another. Everything was here for the academy students if they wanted to go somewhere close by to train on the fundamentals besides just going out to the training fields, places like training fields were areas more for training in secret or to keep others away from harm depending on what type of training you are doing. Naruto came here SOMETIMES but that was because of the Sasuke Fan Girl Club which he personally refers to all of them as. Naruto didn't hate the girls or anything just because they liked Sasuke and talked down on him just to impress him; they were just being girls with a crush. It was nothing for Naruto to make a big deal out of so he was not going to do any harm but if they said something that was totally unnecessary then he would retort verbally.

All the girls were definitely here sitting on the benches watching Sasuke train admiring him while having secret fantasies. Every time they took sight of Naruto they would sometimes just ignore him pretending that he wasn't on the field or they would talk down on him thinking that it would impress Sasuke. It doesn't at all, not one bit, not making him see any of them with interest or differently. Hopefully this was one of those days that they just ignore him completely leaving him alone but sadly for him it didn't look like that it was going to be that way. As soon as he pushed open the gate door letting himself into the Academy Training Field, Ino being one of the girls having been sitting down watching Sasuke heard Naruto opening the gate door grabbing her attention narrowing her eyes upon Naruto who entered into the field.

"Sasuke is so great," Sakura said watching Sasuke. "He will definitely become a Super Saiyan, you can just tell by looking at him."

"That and he is from the Uchiha clan." One of the girls of the group said.

Yes the legend of the Super Saiyan. It was a legend that has been told upon these lands for many years now. All believed they had what it takes to become a Super Saiyan which they believed was a level one reached when surpassing their true limits into new heights of power. It was said to be so great, so powerful that the one who became this Super Saiyan would be like that of a god, one that was unbeatable and unsurpassable. No one knows who started the legend of the Super Saiyan but it was obviously POSSIBLY within the era of the Clan Wars, POSSIBLY during the times of both Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju. So far no one to anyone's knowledge has become this Super Saiyan even when they didn't know what possible signs there were to tell if you were a Super Saiyan or what one would look like, so they assumed it was a new found strength of power described god like. In fact this legend had a large part to play amongst the whole ninja world that have been training themselves in order to become such a powerful warrior, it motivated them throughout the years to get stronger, but they were all still completely oblivious that it was futile for any normal human.

You think they would actually look at the title Super Saiyan and take the word Saiyan into account. Returning to the situation at hand away from the Legend of the Super Saiyan, Ino finally grabs the attention of the other girls as she asks one question being that of Naruto's arrival and presence.

"What is he doing here?" Ino asked not only herself but the other girls around her.

"What is Uzumaki doing back here? Doesn't he know that his presence is annoying to everyone here?" Another random girl amongst the group asked.

"He always keeps coming back thinking he can come in here whenever he pleases, thinking he can stand on the same ground as Sasuke." Ino said. "Hasn't he realized yet that this is the field of real ninja?"

"Let's just ignore him," Sakura said honestly not wanting to bother Naruto. Ok so even though she SOMETIMES found Naruto annoying at times but she didn't see him all that bad. From what everyone's parents say he is bad person and not one to be around but Sakura didn't see that at all. She only saw a boy that kept to himself causing no trouble at all. Except a prank he would pull off time to time which to some she honestly laughed at. She basically did not want any trouble to be started seeing as she didn't understand how Naruto's presence on the field would affect Sasuke in anyway. "I mean so long as he doesn't get in Sasuke's way that is ok right?"

"Oh listen to yourself, Sakura!" Ino said turning her gaze upon her. "I thought you found him annoying and dislike him as much as we do? Didn't you parents tell you how much of a bad person he was?"

"Yes, Ino, but to be honest I don't see anything bad about him at all?"

"What you like him?"

"No it's not that!"

"Then what is it, Forehead?"

"All I am just saying is to just ignore him, leave him alone."

"Are you defending him?"

Sakura didn't say a word because honestly she was even though she didn't mean to or did she? The feelings of girls were so confusing.

"Come on girls!" Ino said aloud as she stood up. "Let's go take care of this while Sakura can just stay behind defending the loser."

The group of girls stood up walking toward Naruto's direction with Sakura standing up afterwards.

"Wait a second!" Sakura said aloud trying to stop them.

The Cloaked Man that has been following Naruto was just standing right outside the other side of the large gate wall watching Naruto fighting against a practice dummy in hand to hand. The Cloaked Man was just right there really not that far and away from Naruto standing about twenty yards away in fact watching with a critical eye.

"_All he strives for is to get stronger, train more, to better himself, and if my predictions are correct he perhaps enjoys fighting as well." _The Cloaked Man thought. _"So far he has not only demonstrated but also shown all the traits. His true power is within, one that he has not realized he has or learned to bring out yet; he just needs the proper training and right push." _His gaze then caught the sight of the group of girls coming Naruto's way. "Well either he is very popular with the ladies or this is trouble. Something tells me it is the latter."

"Naruto!"

Naruto stops what he was doing after ducking under the wooden arm that came spinning toward him threatening to hit his head. The crouched Naruto bringing up his right forearm blocking the wooden arm that was at a lower level of the practice dummy as he looked over his left shoulder seeing Ino along with the group of girls behind her.

"_Just my luck one of those days again…" _Naruto thought seeing Sakura standing away from the group looking on. _"At least Sakura is not as bad as Ino and the others, good for her." _Naruto thought as he stood back up looking away from Ino back in front of him. "I don't want any trouble."

"There wouldn't be any trouble if you never walked in here in the first place." Ino said. Naruto sighs in annoyance as he just continues practicing against the wooden dummy doing his best to ignore Ino. "Don't ignore me! Hey!"

"Ino, why do you have to make such a big deal out of something like this?" Sakura said as she stood away watching from afar.

"Naruto did you not here me?" Ino asked aloud angry seeing as Naruto continued to ignore her. "You just don't understand that here only ones that have what it take to be real ninja train here, it's basically only the strong that train here. Why don't you just go and eat at that stupid ramen bar or something?" Naruto continued on ignoring her best he could. "Better yet why don't you just go home to your parents or something? Oh hold a second that's right you don't have any do you?"

That is when it happened as Naruto's right fist suddenly shot forward punching the top half of the dummy into pieces off, the pieces of wood scattering through the air before him to dropping on the concrete. This did not go unnoticed by Ino and the girls of course as their eyes were wide in complete shock and even other kids amongst the Academy Training Field were looking as well with the same look in their eyes, and even Sasuke Uchiha looking at Naruto wondering how he did that as well as with interest and not the kind of looking with interest in a wrong way. All and all the whole field of kids was speechless but The Cloaked Man standing right outside the field had eyes that if you looked in them made you think he liked what he saw.

"There it is again…" The Cloaked Man said. _"No chakra was in that punch at all…"_

Naruto turned to Ino and the group of girls having an angry and upset expression.

"Ino that was unnecessary," Sakura from her position said.

"Was that really called for, Ino?" Naruto asked.

Ino did not answer him as he noticed that her eyes and attention was focused on something else entirely confusing Naruto. It made Naruto raise an eyebrow in question as he looked over his shoulder and his eyes widen at what he was seeing. The dummy he was practicing against was destroyed and in pieces on the ground with only the bottom half still standing. Naruto was in total shock himself as he brought up his right hand turning his gaze upon it.

"_And he doesn't even realize it…" _The Cloaked Man said within his thoughts.

"Did I just do this?" Naruto asked himself turning his form and gaze upon the destruction he wrecked upon the dummy.

"Hey how did you do that?" A random boy that was a academy student asked him aloud.

"I…I don't know?" Naruto honestly replied as he looked upon his hand once again making it into a fist. _"How did I do that?"_

"_To be able to punch something like even a wooden dummy to pieces for any normal person would take many months of training but Naruto here does it like it was nothing at all. Something triggered Naruto's true strength to surface up for that one moment to perform this feat, but what was it? The strive to become stronger, the love of training, quite the large appetite, and now this. I only need to see one more thing to truly know if he is one or not, and that is the love to FIGHT." _The Cloaked Man thought.

"How did you do that, Naruto?"

Naruto turned to the voice seeing Sasuke who was curious to know.

"Sasuke?" Naruto turned to Sasuke.

He and Sasuke were maybe somewhat like rivals.

"I didn't feel any chakra coming from you with that punch?" Sasuke said as he looked upon the damage. "How did you do it?"

"I honestly don't know how I did it."

"You honestly don't know or you just don't wish to share?"

"I don't know, Sasuke." Naruto said narrowing his eyes not liking where this was going.

"How do you do something that you don't realize you just did? You either just don't want to share anything or are that bad of a liar."

"I don't know and even if I did know why makes you think I should tell you or anyone? Besides part of being a ninja is keeping secrets, even if it's from your own ally's."

"But you're not a ninja yet." Sasuke said narrowing his eyes as well.

"Neither are you." Naruto retorted back.

"_I think I know where this is heading." _The Cloaked Man thought as he watched on.

"Just tell him Naruto and stop being so greedy!" Ino said.

"What the?" Naruto said giving Ino that look that said you got to be kidding me really look.

"Tell you what Naruto how about a little match?" Sasuke asked.

"What?"

"You heard me. If I beat you then you tell me how you did that."

"And what's in it for me if I win?"

"I'll teach a jutsu." Sasuke offered.

"You would teach me a jutsu?" Naruto asked surprised at this sort of deal.

"Correct but you would have to beat me."

Naruto then grew a smile liking this deal. Sasuke was of the Uchiha clan and if Naruto won then perhaps he would learn a jutsu from within the clan itself.

"That sounds like a fair deal." Naruto said. "Alright then Sasuke, I accept your challenge."

"Good." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"_I can feel it radiating off of him, the excitement, this is the love of battle." _The Cloaked Man thought as he watched Naruto walk with Sasuke toward the small arena.

Soon Naruto and Sasuke are standing across from one another with most of the academy students sitting in the bleachers, a small amount of them standing aside to watch up close with the Sasuke Fan Club standing aside cheering. There cheering only annoyed Sasuke who's right eye twitched finding them annoying, not that he hated them so much he wanted them dead but found them SO annoying, even Naruto noticed this feeling somewhat sorry for Sasuke.

"You remember our deal right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said going into his usual stance.

"_That stance is pitiful…" _The Cloaked Man thought as he watched. _"Already I can see multiple openings to attack. Then again he has been training within an academy after all. For now let us see what you can do, Naruto."_

The fight between Sasuke and Naruto begins with the supposed last of the Uchiha clan dashing forward with Naruto staying within position as Sasuke closed in on him. What Sasuke found odd was that this time Naruto was not rushing into battle like before in their previous fight with Sasuke having been the victor that time. The Uchiha closed in holding his right arm down to his lower right as he closed in and upon reaching striking distance he began throwing multiple punches and kicks to which Naruto began dodging the best he could as he backed away while Sasuke came forward. Naruto moving his head left and right evading the punches and kicks or simply blocking them with his forearms, and Sasuke seeing Naruto doing all this took note that he was better than their last fight having been many months ago. Sasuke leaps up into the air turning his form to delivering the bottom of his right foot that was meant for Naruto's face that should have hit seeing as he was faster, but to Sasuke's surprise Naruto's forearms came up into an X blocking the strike to which surprised Sasuke obviously. Sasuke can even see the small smirk Naruto wore as Sasuke used Naruto as a kicking stone flipping himself backwards through the air landing a distance away from Naruto, and as soon as he did he immediately dashed toward Naruto with chakra assisting him in his increased speed.

As he closed in on Naruto who still stood in the same position from the beginning of the fight Naruto brought his arms down lowering his guard leaving himself wide open for attack. Once again when reaching striking distance Sasuke throws a right fist that was chakra enhanced and was sure that it would hit Naruto in the face, but once again Naruto dodged motioning his head to his left evading the strike leaving an opening for Naruto to strike. Naruto was going to strike right after Sasuke missed but the Uchiha seemed to have a sort of second wind as his speed increased managing to turn his form to delivering a kick across Naruto's face sending him off his feet falling back. Sasuke landing upon one foot while still having his right leg out as Naruto was descending down to ground level. Ino and the girls cheered thinking that Naruto was down for the count but it is immediately silenced as Naruto recovers himself flipping himself backwards landing upon a single knee with his head lowered.

"Oh yeah you go Sasuke!" Ino cheered along with the other girls.

"Hmm?" Was the only sound The Cloaked Man made as he watched Naruto then took notice of Sasuke?

Sasuke lowered his right foot to the ground and even shook it a little as for some reason whenever he kicked Naruto across the face it sort of hurt but just a little. It was odd to Sasuke seeing as in their last fight this had never happened? Was it perhaps him with something happening to his body such as getting sick or perhaps of all the training he had done most of his time?

"Ready to give up, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto began slowly lifting up his head and Sasuke's eyes slightly widen in confusion, somewhat surprise and shock at the same time at what he was seeing. _"What?"_

"Would you look at that…?" The Cloaked Man said as he looked upon Naruto. "Not a single scratch on him."

True as Naruto was looking toward Sasuke and there was no sign within the area on his face he was kicked across even having a single scratch, not even any sign of bruising was present on his face that slowly grew a smile. Sasuke was confused as he remembered delivering this levels strength behind a kick to Naruto in a previous fight and he remembered very vividly Naruto having signs of damage, but now he didn't see not one bit? It looked as if Naruto was never harmed at all even though Naruto still felt the blow of Sasuke's kick. Now that kick that Sasuke delivered was not that of his full strength if that is what you were thinking.

"What just happened?" Sasuke asked himself.

"Surprised, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he stood up almost as if nothing happened even though it did. _"My training has been paying off."_

"You have improved, a little." Sasuke said.

"Even a little can change a lot of things, Sasuke, even on the battlefield."

"Don't be so smug, Naruto, you have no chance of beating just like you didn't have a chance before."

"Look who's being smug."

"You still have yet to even hit me once."

"Don't worry, Sasuke, it's coming really, really soon."

"Your definition of soon is more like years, Naruto."

"More like right now."

Naruto suddenly leaped through the air toward Sasuke with the assistance of chakra having been focused to his right foot. Sasuke seeing Naruto reach him rearing back his right hand was going to counter by striking Naruto in his chest and when he counters intending to strike Naruto with his left fist, Naruto was quick enough to catch the top of his left arm flipping himself up and over Sasuke's arm to his right being Sasuke's left. Naruto maneuvered quickly enough to confuse Sasuke long enough as he landed to immediately quickly turning around throwing a right kick this time into the right side of Sasuke's face. Sasuke was now the one being sent off his feet twirling horizontally within the air from Naruto's kick who was now standing upon his left foot holding his right leg out to his left. Sasuke managed to recover himself landing upon the concrete safely on his feet while sliding back a little upon his feet until he came to a stop.

"No way did that just happen?" Ino asked as she and the other girls looked confused.

"_Naruto actually hit Sasuke?" _Sakura thought as she was watching now surprised. _"I don't believe it!"_

"_That had to have been nothing but a fluke." _Ino told herself.

Sasuke rose up standing tall once again looking across to Naruto who brings his leg down looking across to Sasuke as well, the Uchiha brining up his left hand giving the right side of his cheek a rub from Naruto's strong blow that was going to bruise but it would be one that would barely be noticeable. One thing was for sure and Sasuke knew that Naruto has gotten stronger since their last fight.

"_Well done, Naruto." _The Cloaked Man thought.

"Shikamaru, wake up!" Choji asked shaking the lazy to be ninja who lay upon the bleachers asleep.

"What is it this time, Choji?"

"Naruto and Sasuke are fighting."

"What else is new so what?"

"Naruto hit Sasuke!"

Shikamaru's open up as he sits up looking toward the area of battle before them.

"Are you serious, Choji?"

"Yeah man everyone saw it. Sasuke hit Naruto first but then Naruto came right back hitting him back. You should have seen it."

"Someone actually landed a blow on Sasuke, and Naruto of all people." Shikamaru said as he looked on watching as Naruto and Sasuke stare across from one another.

"I was surprised too and when Sasuke hit Naruto the first time it didn't look like he left a scratch on Naruto."

"Is that right?" Shikamaru asked now interested seeing how things play out. _"The Rookie of the Year has finally suffered a blow." _He thought as Sasuke still had his hand upon his right cheek looking across to Naruto now more determined to beat Naruto, not taking him lightly now.

In the days of the academy Sasuke was known as the Rookie of the Year who had also not suffered a single blow from his sparring partners in the ring, but finally he has suffered his first blow. Not even someone like Kiba was even able to put a single strike on Sasuke when the two went in the ring. Speaking of Kiba he was sitting on the bleachers as well flabbergasted seeing as how NARUTO of all people hit Sasuke, and Kiba was hoping that it would have been him, and he even began hearing what other students that were watching saying…

"He hit Sasuke!"

"I don't believe it!"

"How did he do it?"

"Was it luck?"

"Naruto is faster than he was before."

"Did he use a jutsu or something?"

"You think he is as strong as Sasuke now to be able to land a blow on him?"

"_From all the gossip I am hearing it seems that Naruto has grown ever stronger, growing stronger the more he fights even when coming back from an attack. He is stronger than he was before and faster from what I am also hearing. Whatever doesn't kill him only makes him stronger." _The Cloaked Man thought and even though you couldn't see it he had a smile on his elderly face.

"Still think I don't have much of a chance against you, Sasuke? Maybe now you could throw all of that arrogance of yours away."

"You have gotten stronger; I will admit that, Naruto." Sasuke said bringing his hand down from his cheek. "But now things start for real, I am going to finish this!"

"Let's go then, Sasuke."

"There will be no finishing anything here!" A familiar voice said aloud.

Landing between the two of them putting an end to the fight was none other than Iruka who has an upset look upon his face.

"Iruka sensei?" Naruto addressed.

"You're interrupting out spar, Iruka sensei." Sasuke said.

"You called that a spar?" Iruka asked. "This was no spar but a fight until one was down for the count either dead or sent to the hospital black and blue!"

True it was even though Naruto or Sasuke never had any intention of killing one another but maybe beat one another black and blue. A spar was something like getting the first punch on your opponent but not really hitting them calling an end to the spar, this being a spar to academy standards. Imagine IF Naruto had his fist before Sasuke face but not really hitting showing that he would have delivered the finishing blow, the spar would have been called with Naruto as the victor. Of course there was no victor today in this so called spar.

"You two are going to become Leaf ninja if you pass the Graduation Exam. You will become comrades and comrades don't 'spar' like this!"

"Naruto, I thought you were merely going to train, not start a fight?"

"No one started anything." Sasuke said grabbing Iruka's gaze. "I challenged Naruto to a match because I wanted to see how much stronger he had become. He was free to accept my challenge or not."

This was somewhat true because when he saw the results of Naruto's punch he did not just want to learn how Naruto did it but was also curious to how much stronger Naruto was.

"I accepted the challenge," Naruto said.

"Can I ask you why, Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"Well both Sasuke and I are somewhat rivals but I also wanted to test the results of my training and…"

"And…?"

Naruto smiled "I like to fight."

"You like to fight?"

"I can't explain it but I do, like its apart of me, Iruka sensei."

"So are you telling me that you would rush into any fight when the opportunity of one arises?"

"Not blindly of course but if it all means to defend my home and people then yes."

Iruka's eye widen at what Naruto just said but seconds afterwards he couldn't help but have a small smile come upon his face.

"Alright you two I will let this slide but don't do it again, you hear me?"

"Yes." Both Naruto and Sasuke said as they looked upon one another with fire in their eyes.

Iruka of course noticed this and even though he told them not to do it again he had a feeling that they were not going to listen.

"There are other things to worry about such as your upcoming Graduation Exam in eight days. Put that on your minds instead of wanted to beat one another to a pulp, ok?" Iruka said. "That goes to all of you!" He said aloud to the other students reminding them of the upcoming exam in eight days, and then Iruka was gone with a Body Flicker leaving Naruto and Sasuke to look upon one another.

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke?"

"This is not over; we are going to finish our little spar."

"I don't think you heard Iruka properly?"

"Who said that it has to be in the village?" Sasuke asked.

"What are you saying?"

"I want to fight you again without interruptions seven days from now before the day of the Graduation Exam you hear me?"

"I hear you."

Sasuke turned his back.

"I am going to train until then, Naruto; I expect that you will do the same?"

Naruto turned his back.

"When and where?"

"The Third Training Ground so be there by eight in the afternoon sharp. If you don't show up then I don't blame you."

"See you in seven days, Sasuke."

Both Naruto and Sasuke began walking away not looking back at one another, Sasuke about to pass up the fan club of girls with Ino up front…

"Don't worry Sasuke you-,"

"You're all annoying." Sasuke said passing them up not sparing them even a glance, the girls holding their heads down.

Meanwhile Naruto was heading toward the gate door he entered into the field from to leave until…

"Nice work there, Naruto." The voice coming from a familiar lazy ninja said.

Naruto stopped in his tracks as Shikamaru, Choji, and even Kiba landed before his path…

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"You do know that you are the only one out of the entire academy that has landed a blow on Sasuke, right?"

"And this is important to me because?"

"Well for one word is going to go around all around the academy. Next thing you know you will be having other students challenging you or worse…"

"What's the worst part?"

"Try having one of those." Shikamaru said pointing in the direction of the Sasuke Fan Club that were all just told by Sasuke they were all annoying.

"You got a point there, almost feel sorry for Sasuke." Naruto said.

"How did you do it?" Kiba suddenly asked.

"Do what punch that thing to pieces?" Naruto asked referring to the wooden dummy to which some students were around examined. In fact there were already some trying to do the same thing Naruto did with little success.

"How about that and how you were able to land a hit on Sasuke. What jutsu did you use?"

"First of all I have no idea how I did that and second I never used any jutsu against Sasuke. Is it really that hard for you, Kiba, to believe that I landed a blow on Sasuke?"

"It is since you are the lowest within the class."

"I don't know about that." Naruto said.

"How did you do it?" Kiba asked almost on the verge of shouting.

"Alright I'll tell you…" Naruto said as Kiba listened in wanting to know and Naruto answered with a smile. "I do pushups, sit-ups, and drink lots of pumpkin juice."

"Don't you clown around with me, Naruto!"

"How about until you stop being so paranoid and jealous?"

"Who said I was paranoid and jealous?"

"How about since you began interrogating me? Go train somewhere, stop if you feel you're ready, find Sasuke and hit him if you can."

Kiba only growled at him.

"So what did Sasuke tell you?" Shikamaru asked.

"I beg pardon?"

"I can tell you and Sasuke were talking so what was it about?"

"Nothing important but an exchange of hateful words, that's all."

"Why do I get the feeling you're lying?" Kiba asked.

"And if I am what business of what I and Sasuke were talking about is it any of yours?" Kiba once again growled. "Look I have to go."

"Don't mind us," Shikamaru said as Naruto walked past them leaving.

Naruto exits off of the Academy Training Field now back on the streets of the village heading in the direction of his home. The fight between him and Sasuke was out of his head and now he had two things to worry about, one being that he had to learn a new jutsu in order to pass the academy and the other with his match against Sasuke before the day of the Graduation Exam. As he was walking the street under the evening orange sky he came upon an area that was under construction with no human activity within it. Most people chose avoid this area but you can still go right through it, just be careful not to mess anything up.

"An interesting fight that was, Naruto Uzumaki!" A male voice said aloud. Naruto stopped immediately turning around looking for the source of the voice. "Up here!" Naruto looked up seeing The Cloaked Man standing upon the tallest beam of a building under construction looking down upon him as his cloak blows in the wind, his arms crossed upon his chest. "Your fight against Sasuke Uchiha was interesting but it was not great. You were still sloppy!"

"Sloppy?" Naruto repeated narrowing his eyes upon the man above.

"Yes sloppy like your stance! I saw many points of opportunity to attack breaking through your guard and if Sasuke knew he would have defeated you with ease, and not only that but you had the arrogance to bring down your guard in the middle of a fight, sloppy." The Cloaked Man said aloud as he looked down upon Naruto on the street below.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto finally asked.

"Who am I? I am one that sees great potential in you, Naruto Uzumaki. Inside you your true strength has yet to be awakened and you are completely oblivious to it. If harnessed and used properly you can win against you fight with Sasuke in next coming seven days."

"How do you know about that?" Naruto asked surprised.

"I have sharp hearing."

"Are you a Leaf ninja or perhaps an outside enemy to our village?"

"I am neither."

"Then who are you?"

"Show me what you can do and if you can impress me then I will reveal myself to you."

"You asked for it!"

Naruto leaped up into the air toward his target giving out a battle cry with his right fist reared back and when he came above to looking down upon his target he threw his punch, but only to hit air surprising him as he lands upon the beam the Cloaked Man was standing upon. Naruto almost lost his balance as he waves his arms and prevents himself from falling to looking around for the Cloaked Man.

"_So fast!" _Naruto thought looking around with his eyes. "Where did he go?"

"Your guard is down!"

Naruto is kicked upon the left side of his face by the Cloaked Man who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere as the kick sent Naruto off his feet from the beam shooting toward another that was for the corner of the building being constructed. Naruto flips himself backwards rapidly until he feels his feet land against the vertical beam and he leaps back toward the Cloaked Man who just stood where he originally stood. Naruto throws his punch only to once again hit nothing but air as the Cloaked Man evaded by leaping backwards away landing upon another construction site within the building on its top floor that had no built roofing above, and Naruto landing before him.

"You were too busy searching for me with nothing but your eyes when you should have been using your senses, sloppy."

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted as he ran toward the Cloaked Man.

Naruto assaulted the Cloaked Man throwing punches and kicks as the Cloaked Man simply evades or block all of his attacks with the both of them circling one another, and as they did he began to scold yet again.

"You are attacking blind with anger. Anger clouds one's eyes and leads to ones-," He slapped one of Naruto punches away to delivering his right fists into Naruto's stomach making him lose his breath "-DEFEAT!" Naruto backs away falling to his knees with one hand upon his stomach as the other was upon the wooden floor to keep him. "Sloppy." The Cloaked Man said as he looked down upon Naruto.

"Damn you!"

"Don't tell me that this is your limit? Are you giving up?"

Naruto's eyes shoot open as he looks up to the Cloaked Man.

"Never!"

"Then rise! Show me that you can rise!"

Naruto did rise but with some difficulty.

"_That punch was powerful, he is fast, and this guy is strong."_

"Now come!" The Cloaked Man said going into his own stance and it was one that showed almost no weak points within.

Naruto attacks once again but this time he was not making as much errors during the beginning of this fight. His punches and kicks were being evaded and blocked but he was more focused and concentrated no longer clouded by anger. Not only that but as the Cloaked Man evaded he noticed that Naruto's strikes were faster than before and already he had evaded four close calls from two kicks and punches directed for his face.

"_He is faster than he was before in his attacks."_

It was now the Cloaked Mans turn to attack as he strikes with a flurry of punches to which Naruto begins to evade as he backed away, the boy focused and determined to win this fight. Suddenly Naruto yells aloud as he leaps up performing a spinning kick spinning around in a complete 360 delivering his left foot into the right forearm of the Cloaked Man's arm that was meant for his face. However upon blocking Naruto's kick with a force and sort of wind coming out of the attack afterward, Naruto's hair slightly blowing as well as the man's cloak, the man was sent skidding off to the right upon his feet about five feet away, Naruto landing upon his feet facing the man going into his stance with a growl following afterwards. The Cloaked Man in the meantime still had his forearm up that felt sore while looking off to the right to Naruto and he was now impressed, but he didn't show it or perhaps that had something to do with his face all cover? As Naruto was looking upon the man he finally realized what just happened seeing how far he sent the man skidding across the wooden floor, and his face was now one of surprise once again wondering how he did that.

"Like I said-," The Cloaked Man said grabbing Naruto's attention once again "-you have strength you never realized you had and it is only waiting for you to reach out and take grasp of it. You have great potential, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto was giving the man a confused look taking notice of the change of atmosphere from the man. "You have impressed me and so I shall introduce myself as promised!"

With a yell the man threw off his cloak and a figure leaped up into the air landing upon a higher building that was also still undergoing construction. The beam he landed upon was actually the ridge of the roof which has yet to be constructed as well. The cloak seems to block Naruto's view but when it gets out of the way Naruto finally takes sight upon the man that had assaulted him. The man seemed to have long gray hair he let flow freely with a mustache below and above his lips, brown eyes, and looked to be wearing a traditional outfit of that of a master of taijutsu with the outfit being mostly purple as well as adorning red armor plating upon his left arm all the way up to his shoulder. To top it all off he even looked to wear a long black head band tied around his forehead that stretched past his mid back level, and all with having a symbol upon the head band which was one Naruto did not recognize.

"I am known as the Master of Taijutsu all over the world, I am Master Zen!"

"Master of Taijutsu?"

"Yes, there is no one in the world that surpasses me in the field of hand to hand."

"Why did you attack me?"

Zen suddenly appeared before him showing off his speed to Naruto once again who was impressed.

"I had to see your skill first hand, and like I said I noticed the true potential within you."

"True potential?"

"Yes but you fail to even realize it you had it all this time, you just don't know how to bring it out, to use it."

Naruto looked upon his own hands. "A hidden potential that I have always had, but I have been training a lot so how could I have not gotten a grasp of it if I had it all this time?"

"Merely performing punches and kicks, throwing around little toys, and running laps isn't going to do you any good to help take a grasp of your power. It may help but more is required for you for you need only the proper training." Zen said.

"Proper training, are you here to offer me this training?"

"I am going to be honest with you boy for I have been watching you for some time now. I watched you seeing you train out in those woods, your determination and hard work is admirable but you are still lacking in some fields. For instance your stance having openings, you're below average level in the staff as well as opportunity to further improve your study in martial arts."

"Why me?"

He only hmm to himself before replying "Let's just say that you are special, Naruto."

"I already got a lot on my plate right now. I need to learn a new jutsu and not to mention prepare myself for my battle against Sasuke."

"I will tell you this right now, Naruto, you may have shown you have what it takes to beat Sasuke but at your current level you will not beat him in seven days. If you want to learn a new technique then that is fine with me."

"You know jutsu?"

"I have something far better than having you learn a new technique in mind."

"What if I refuse?"

"Then that is your choice. But let me say that I guarantee you that after the next six days of the training I have to offer you will have accomplished both of your current goals. Having the knowledge of a new jutsu and most of all defeating Sasuke Uchiha, this I promise. The decision is yours and should you choose to accept I take you up as my pupil and I as your master."

There was silence between the two as Naruto was thinking.

"If I accept I become your pupil and you my master?" Naruto asked receiving a nod. "When I become a ninja I am going to be assigned to a team as well as a sensei. Won't there be an issue?"

"There is nothing wrong with having two teachers, Naruto; you can come to me whenever you can."

"_I would be crazy to refuse this old guy. He is strong and that's for sure, stronger than me, and who knows what he can teach me. If what he says is true about me then how can I refuse?" _

"Well what's your answer?"

Naruto had made a decision.

"When do we begin, Zen sensei?"

Zen smiled "We will begin tomorrow at early light."

"That's going to be a problem."

"Why is that?"

"I have the academy?"

"Don't you worry about that I will take care of it."

"You will?" Naruto asked receiving a nod.

"Are you up to the challenge for the next five days?"

"Yes." Naruto said with determination to succeed in his eyes.

"Good! Now do me one favor?"

"Yes?"

"Don't call me sensei, it makes me feel old."

"But you are?" Zen's left eye began to twitch. "Ok then, Master Zen."

"Be prepared, Naruto, I will not go easy on you." Master Zen said as he turned away vanishing. "Don't worry about a time or place, I will find you."

* * *

**The Advent91: **Hope you like the new and improved version so far as well as the introduction of the OC character, Master Zen. To all you who had this suspicion yes he is a character inspirationally created after Master Asia of Mobile Fighter G Gundam and hope this also has you see Master Zen as almost the sort of like Master Roshi too. Feel free to review the chapter if you'd like or do so if you want once finishing reading all the chapters that are currently up.

I am also sure you are all wondering about the issues of power levels and I am proud to reveal that Naruto's power level is at a level like that of the characters of Dragon Ball. Naruto's power level right now I would like to think is on DRAGON BALL level and seeing as Master Zen is far stronger his level I would like to think is above or maybe over one hundred. I hope this is more satisfying then in the old version. Naruto's power level I realized was just literally too high and because of this it seemed that he was just too powerful to ever have struggle. So right now Naruto is at Dragon Ball power level and will grow stronger of course once he realizes his potential through the help of Master Zen.

As for anyone believing Naurto to be wearing the same outfit as Goku they are both right and wrong. His outfit is similar but not entirely the same and I hope the description I provided gave you a good imagination of what he looks like with the outfit all together.


	2. Prologue Part 2: School of Master Zen!

Naruto was in his apartment resting in his bed just minding his own business enjoying the current dream he was having. Right now in his dream he was standing across a field with Sasuke falling to a knee in defeat by none other than Naruto who had his arms crossed over his chest adorning a smile with closed eyes.

"How can this be?" Sasuke asked in total disbelief.

"What's wrong, Sasuke? Am I too much for you?" Naruto asked.

"How did you become this powerful?"

"Silly Sasuke, a ninja never reveals his secrets." Naruto says with a smile as he brings his hands upon his hips. "Guess I am the top dog now."

"Naruto!" A female voice called and he turns to the voice seeing it was Sakura.

"Hey there Sakura."

She ran into Naruto's arms with him having an arm around her waist as she had her arms wrapped around his form laying her head against his chest, Naruto wearing a smug smile.

"Naruto, you are so amazing!"

"I told you all I would become the best didn't I?" Naruto said.

"You are so cool!" Ino's voice said aloud and soon Naruto found his other arm being held close to by Ino.

"Oh, Ino?" Even though he had his problems with Ino in real life she was still pretty like Sakura, and they were girls since he was a guy so he liked this dream.

"Naruto, go out with us?" Both in union asked with Naruto adorning a huge blush upon his cheeks.

"Both of you?!"

"Please?" Both asked.

"Well what can I say?"

Both of them laid their heads against him once again giving out happy sighs. This dream was getting better and better…BUT a tall figure grows behind Naruto like the size of a skyscraper creating a shadow that comes to overcoming Naruto himself who looks over his shoulder. Naruto's eyes then shot wide open seeing who it was looking down upon him with his arms crossed over his chest. It was none other than MASTER ZEN!

"YOUR GUARD IS DOWN!"

"HUH?" Naruto asked with wide eyes of horror.

Naruto screams aloud as water seems to take up his vision?

Naruto is seen within his bed riling about waving his arms and kicking legs as a bucket of seeming to never end pouring water upon his face by none other than Master Zen, and the water doesn't seem to stop? When the water finally came to a stop Naruto shot up sitting upon his now wet bed taking in a deep breath as Master Zen, with cloak present upon his body again, by Naruto's bedside holding an empty wooden pale of water…or was it?

"Get up you fool it is time to start your training!"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!" The wet headed Naruto demanded clearly displeased who was now standing upon his bed with slightly bent knees with legs apart. "IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR STUDENTS?!

"Fool you only have yourself to blame, that's what happens when you let your guard down." Master Zen said.

"DURING MY SLEEP ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Naruto then calmed a little but only a little as Master Zen growled. "And look at this!" Naruto yelled with his hands aiming down to his bed as if he were presenting something great. "I have a wet bed because of you!"

"You knew what you were signing up for so stop complaining, and I don't want to hear any more of it understand."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know water logging your students up was part of the brochure!" Naruto calms himself a little bit more while taking in a deep breath. "What time is it anyway?" He looks to the cloak and his eyes widen at the time. "FOUR IN THE MOURNING?!"

"NO COMPLAINING!" Master Zen demanded as the wooden pale was smacked down upon Naruto's that breaks into pieces.

We find both Naruto and Master Zen now standing within Naruto's own personal training ground that was outside of the village with the still dark sky above but it was still mourning. Naruto was looking across the Master Zen sporting an angry look with his right eye twitching as he had a somewhat bump present upon his head, the Master standing across from Naruto with crossed arms over his chest with closed eyes making hmm sound as if thinking.

"Is smashing a wooden pale upon the heads of your students apart of your training as well?" Naruto asked.

"Be grateful that it was a wooden pale and not one made out of brick. That's how my previous master awoke in the start of my training."

Naruto paled at that not wanting to experience while having a slightly agape mouth as he asked…

"Seriously?"

Master Zen's previous master must have been worse than Master Zen himself. It made Naruto wonder what Master Zen previous master uses to wake him up. He however did not want to know pushing it aside from his thoughts.

"So what are we going to train in today?" Naruto asked excited. "Are you going to teach me a new jutsu? How about a special kind of taijutsu combat exercise? Or maybe some special training to have me move as fast as you?"

"Oh trust me it's all special training." Master Zen said growing a small smirk. "Normally one would go through fundamental training first but since you have been attending the academy you have learned the necessary skills required so there is no need. There are six parts of training being early, mid, and end mourning training with early, mid afternoon and evening training afterwards. Also you are not to have chakra assist you in anyway in this training, understand? Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes, Master!" Naruto said going into his fighting stance.

"You talk the talk but let's see you walk the walk."

Minutes later Naruto is seen jogging with Master Zen on a dirt road taking in breaths as he jogs with sweat going down his brow, Master Zen didn't seem to be fazed at all and they have not even reached running around half way around the village. Since the village didn't exactly have a complete wall going around it since the Hokage Mountain was upon the south side of the village you would have to assume that once they reached the other end of the wall they would have to run back where they started.

"Don't slack off and keep moving."

"This is training?"

"What did I tell you about complain?"

Minutes later we find Master Zen having reached the end of the wall on the other side of the village stopping and jogging in place as he waited for Naruto to catch up. Naruto is seen jogging at a much slower pace taking in deep breathes while at the same time feeling salvation as they reached the other side and end of the wall.

"So tired," Naruto said as he finally reached Master Zen's position but the man immediately turned around jogging away and said.

"Now we go back!"

Naruto was frozen in place in horror as it seemed like one of those moments where he was looking into a mirror reflecting the look upon his face before shattering to pieces.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _Naruto yelled in his thoughts as he falls forward hitting the dirt.

"MOVE IT YOU FOOL!" Master Zen's voice scolded out to him aloud.

Naruto is back on the dirt road jogging trying to keep up with Master Zen who was a little ways ahead of him right now and so far they have been at this jogging for more than an hour, and it was in fact nearing six in the morning with the sunrise almost near. Naruto was already exhausted, wet from the sweat that has been going down his face. He may have a lot of chakra and all but he was not like that Might Guy who was a stamina freak that did over one hundred laps and hundreds of pushups. Finally Naruto can see the end of the wall which is where they both started from and the sense of salvation once again came upon Naruto's face ever so present. He just thought almost there and I can get a breather and maybe some water as he held his hand out. Master Zen reached the end jogging in place once again with Naruto getting ever so closer and closer, and when finally reaching the end…

"Now back to the village gates and through the village." Master Zen said turning around jogging back as Naruto inwardly cried preventing himself from falling forward, turning around and following after Master Zen.

"_Is this worth it?"_

At the village gates watching them like they always do was Izumo and Kotetsu bored like always and giving out yawns. As they continued to watch over the gate they both saw an old man jogging through inside the village down the road.

"Who is that?" Izumo asked.

"You never have seen him before?" Kotetsu asked.

"No?"

"Guy looks to be keeping himself in shape for someone his age."

"If there is even one thing that doesn't matter in this crazy world we live in its one's age no matter how old he or she is." Izumo said.

"You said it." Kotetsu agreed.

That is when they both took notice of Naruto jogging in seeing his exhausted condition covered in sweat while taking in breaths trying not fall over and just give up.

"Hey Naruto?" Izumo greeted as both his and Kotetsu's eyes followed after the boy.

"Hey guys bye guys!" Naruto said as he passed them up following after Master Zen through the village.

"Wow look at him go." Kotetsu said as they kept their eyes glued on Naruto.

"Is he jogging with the old guy or is it just coincidence?"

Finally, Master Zen had reached his destination coming to a stop before it being what looked to be a milk depository no longer jogging in place, arms crossed over his chest as he waited for Naruto.

"You finally stopped!" Naruto said and when coming to a stop next to Master Zen he doesn't care as he lets himself fall forward hitting the brick road fatigued, no shame. "Is it over?" He asked in a muffle voice as his face was in the ground.

"Far from it," Master Zen said.

Naruto made a whining noise "You got to be kidding me?"

"Get your face out of the ground and look what's in front of you."

Naruto only lifted his face looking ahead seeing what Master Zen and he were before and it was a milk depository.

"Milk?" Naruto said as he stood himself up. "I won't complain I'm thirsty!" He said running forward with his hands held out but Master Zen grabbed the back of his shirts collar making Naruto fall on his butt, the boy looking over his shoulder at his teacher confused.

"Who said that it was for you?"

"Are kidding me? What else reason would we come here besides at least quenching my thirst?"

"What did I say about-," Master Zen pulled out a random wooden pale from nowhere swinging it down upon Naruto who's eyes were wide in horror again "-COMPLAINING?!"

The pale smashing over Naruto's head erupting into pieces, Naruto's teeth clenched shown off to the world as the small amount of forming tears were in the corners of his eyes but he would not let them flow. Naruto then let himself fall forward while still sitting up as another lump seemed to grow upon his head within that hair of his somewhere, and if you looked at Naruto's eyes you would see swirling lines within them.

"Now listen up for the final phase of your early morning training."

"Sure whatever you say…" Naruto said still dazed.

"Have some dignity and sit up."

Naruto did as told.

"You see those?" Master Zen asked as he pointed to many stacked boxes of milk ready for anyone to take them.

"I see them and I have to assume they are not for us, right?"

"You are to deliver milk to every person within and outside the village, and you are to do so before seven at breakfast time, if you don't make it in time you won't be getting none."

How to describe Naruto's face? It looked something like this O_o

"That's impossible…There is no way one can do this in one hour?"

"Then you better get started then. NOW MOVE!" Master Zen yelled with a sort of Big Head jutsu at work down upon Naruto whose hair blew from Master Zen's yell.

Seconds later Naruto is seen running down the street carrying up to about six stacks of milk trying to keep them balance and pray to god that he doesn't drop a single one. Master Zen watched as Naruto ran away with speed leaving behind a smoke trail as a smile came upon Zen's face.

"I'll give him this he sure doesn't give up."

Within the home of Kakashi Hatake the man wakes up from his nap with mask on. He sits up giving a sigh of relief with closed eyes as the sun shinned through his window, the birds outside upon a nearby tree chirping in song. The Copy Ninja yawned while stretching his arms out…

"That was a great sleep, the best I have had for a while too."

Kakashi walks into his kitchen humming a song that sounded like Cha La Head Cha La. The man made himself some eggs flipping them over from one side to the other when needed to be. The man moments later finds himself sitting down at his table with two well cooked eggs, three strips of bacon along with two pieces of breakfast sausage. That is when he took notice that his glass was empty realizing that he had nothing to drink besides orange juice but he did not just drink orange juice, but also his milk that was delivered every day most of the time being a little late.

"Let's see if it's even here yet," Kakashi said as he walked to his door. "I may have to warm my plate up by the time I get back." Kakashi opened his front door with glass in hand and when he looked down "Oh would you look at that!" There his daily delivered milk was sitting right there waiting for him to take. "It's on time." He said picking it up.

Even though it was on time he began to wonder how it was on time but he saw his answer when he looked further down the street to his left seeing a familiar boy zipping from one door to another placing down milk in record time, and doing so getting further and further away from Kakashi's vision but he did notice who it was.

"Was that Naruto Uzumaki?"

Kakashi looked back upon his milk seeing the cartoons having a cow on the back, he shake them and said with a smile behind his mask…

"Moo!"

No one knows how he did but somehow he had managed doing it all within thirty minutes even going as far as delivering milk to some guy that actually lived somewhere atop the Hokage Mountain. Seriously he never knew anybody lived up there and he had been up there on more than one occasion? Now here he was sitting in the center of the Leaf Square having a goofy Goku like smile upon his face, sweat all over, six empty and surprisingly heavy boxes of milk around him with few early morning villagers walking past him either ignoring or giving him cold stares. He didn't care at the moment…

"I did it. Breakfast here I come!"

Master Zen's laugh could be heard.

"You think so do you?"

Naruto looked up to his right seeing Master Zen standing atop a Utility pole.

"Master Zen, what's so funny, I delivered it all?"

"Look again!" Master Zen said pointing down upon one of the so called empty boxes.

Naruto turned his head to the box and saw ONE remaining!

"_HOW DID I MISS THAT?"_ Naruto yelled within his thoughts.

"You have not yet completed your given task and you're that much closer to failing!"

"But there is nowhere else to deliver milk to?"

"Oh no you are greatly mistaking, Naruto, there is one destination you have yet to reach outside the village."

"Outside village where?"

Master Zen smiled and said "The Zeroth Training Ground."

Once again Naruto felt like shattering glass knowing how it was a wildlife preserve filled with dangerous animals as well as knowing that it was the previous grounds of the Chunin Exams, it was that more dangerous than even then Training Ground 44, The Forest of Death.

"_You got to be joking?"_

"You know where it is so get there quickly you fool!" Master Zen said vanishing.

Naruto quickly got up picking up the milk running leaving the box behind until…

"AND DON'T FORGET THE BOX!" Master Zen's voice echoed aloud making Naruto stop.

"Wha-,"

"THE BOOOOOOOX!"

Naruto ran back placing the milk in the box now running with the milk inside the surprisingly heavy box, once again leaving behind a trail of smoke in his wake. Naruto minutes later found himself before the outside gates of the Zeroth Training Ground and by his calculations he probably only had twenty minutes to make it. Never did he know that anyone was inside or where the reservist was inside the training ground?

"Your target location is within the center of the training ground!" Master Zen's voice said aloud. Naruto searched around but he didn't find Master Zen anywhere but only heard his voice.

"Where are you?"

"GO!"

Naruto ran forward leaping up and over the gate landing on the other side running through the forest blindly. He figured that if he ran straight he would make it to the center right? It was not all easy as Naruto traversed through with all speed and boy you wouldn't believe the ridiculous things he went through including life threatening ones. One he had to watch out for plants as some may be poisonous, he even came upon a log bridge going across a rapid flowing river that he had to balance his way across with the ridiculous heavy box carrying the milk, traversed going over small mountains that were not those holy crap high ones you would see in the sky's. The worst out of them all is when he found himself traversing across an open grassland field and he had a good feeling that he was getting closer to his goal. He figured that maybe his target location was behind those lines of trees on the other side of the field…

"I have a good feeling about this." Naruto said with a smile upon his face, his cloths having small tears here and there as well as some dirt upon his face. "I'm going to make it!"

Large paws ran upon the grass field within the training ground looking to be rapidly running toward a target accompanied with a growl. Naruto heard something thanks to his sharp hearing asking himself what that approaching noise was. He looked over his shoulder and his eyes widen in horror once again…

"Oh my-," It was a TIGER that meows aloud closing in on Naruto wanting to feast on him as its starting meal for the day "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" If you were standing from a distance it would look absolutely funny seeing the figure of Naruto running across the field screaming in horror with the cat on his tail. "PLEASE DON'T EAT ME?!"

Naruto reached the tree line running through it with the tiger still on his tail not bothering to look back at the approaching threat. When Naruto came running out through some bushes he would have slammed face first into the gate that surrounded the house which was a station if he didn't leap up and over the gate, the tiger slamming into the gate receiving a small jolt making it back off, Naruto landing on the other side going into a tumble. Naruto comes to a stop from his tumble now sitting on his butt before the steps going up to the porch of the Wild Life Preserve Station, his face blank, his hair messy, he was more dirty then he was before as the tiger roared aloud at him from the other side, and the milk still seemed ok somehow? Looking at the station he also took notice of a radio tower so as to make contact to the village.

"I did it…"

Naruto stood up to his feet slumped over not caring if he looked presentable or not going up the steps bringing one foot and then the other.

"At last…"

Once coming upon the porch he walks to the door and once again falls forward flat on his face with the box of milk out in front of him. Footsteps are then heard and the door opened, Naruto looks up seeing it be this woman who wore a green ninja vest adorning those red markings upon her cheeks like Kiba did? It was none other than Hana Inazuka who was looking down upon him confused…

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Here is your milk lady."

"Oh thank you." Hana said reaching down pulling the delivery out of the box with Naruto giving a sigh of relief. "I am sure that others that come by here will appreciate seeing milk in the fridge every morning."

"If you don't mind me asking what time is it?" Naruto asked as he stood up.

Hana looked over her shoulder upon the mounted clock within the building and answered "It's 6:57."

"YAHOO!" Naruto cheered aloud leaping in joy. "I MADE IT! I MADE IT! I MADE IT! I made it right on time! HAHA!"

"Did you go through a tornado or something?"

"No I came right through the grounds." Naruto said while still leaping around in joy.

"Why would you do that if you could have just come through the front down the safe path?"

Once again Naruto's face turned O_o as he was now frozen in place. He looked to Hana…

"I'm sorry I thought I heard you say front and safe path?"

Hana simply pointed to her left to which Naruto slowly turned his head in the direction of and there it was, a safe path leading straight to the real front entrance and exit of the Zeroth Training Ground. I am sure you can imagine the look on Naruto's face as he looked on in total silence and shock frozen in place.

"Are you ok?"

What happens next is Naruto falling back upon the porch with his legs up in the air with a confused Hana watching wondering what was going on.

Walking out of the FRONT entrance of the Zeroth Training Ground was Naruto dragging the box that held the milks and then that is when he heard his laugh once again. Master Zen can now be seen standing atop the fence line of the surrounding gate of the training grounds with an right eye twitching Naruto below.

"Looks like you were able to make it in time with three minutes spare. Next time aim for more."

"I was chased by a tiger…" Naruto said in a low tone as he turned around looking up to Master Zen.

"Seeing you here before me tells me you were able to outrun it."

"You failed to mention me getting chased by A TIGER WAS PART OF THIS TRAINING!" Naruto then threw the object in hand up at Master Zen spinning toward the man like a Frisbee but the man simply leaps up in the air vanishing. "Where did he go now?" Master Zen appeared behind Naruto slamming another wooden bucket upon Naruto's head with katwaa yell.

The middle day mourning training commenced and this one took place outside of the village and thankfully it did not involve him being chased by a tiger. Thank goodness for that. Instead Naruto found himself standing with Master Zen with a farmer right next to them looking upon a field of dirt where the farmer would plant crops, but it was not plowed yet.

"Hey are we earing breakfast here or something and is this guy joining us, Master Zen?" Naruto asked confused at the situation for he was hungry.

"Forgive me Naruto, but there is one more task you must complete and then its breakfast."

"What was the whole thing about getting breakfast after delivering the milk all about, a lie?"

"It was to motivate you and look where it got you. I got you this far did it?"

"Ok so what do I have to do?"

"This is middle day mourning training, Naruto."

"What is?"

"This farmer here was kind enough to let us use his field to help in your training and he is counting on you to get it done in time so he may plant his crops, and to do it well too."

"Get what done in time and do what well?"

"I need you to plow this field?" The farmer asked.

"By myself?"

"By yourself." Master Zen confirmed.

"No problem!" Naruto said determined for breakfast and to move on into this crazy training. "Just give me the right tools and I'll get started right away!"

"There is a catch, Naruto."

"What do you mean catch?"

"You must plow the field BUT with nothing but your bare hands."

"Ok I'm sorry but that is just ridiculous. There is no way anyone can plow a field with just their hands alone."

"Not true. In times of war such as within the Great Ninja Wars when tools were not presentable whenever needed to plant crops for food near base camps, ninja used their hands to plow fields."

"That is just improvising." Naruto countered. "Not to mention I am sure there were lots of guys helping out in the work. There is no way I can do this alone."

"I was able to plow a field five times this field's size when training under my previous master." Master Zen said. "I am sure you can do as well as anyone else that has the right heart and mind, and you are one of them."

"You really think I can do this?"

"I do now go and get ready."

"Alright…" Naruto said as he ran to the area where he would have to start.

"Are you sure he will get it done?" The farmer asked.

"If you are having any doubts watch and you will see." Master Zen said as he saw Naruto was in position. "You already have the necessary tools Naruto and it is all you need, focus!"

"_Well here I go."_

Naruto began to plow through the dirt with his hands and he was plowing well moving forward but at a below average pace which was something that the farmer was not looking pleased with. As Naruto plowed he can already begin to feel his hands hurt and when he finished one row of plowing through the dirt he brought up his hands looking upon them. His hands already started to feel like they were on fire so much that he wanted to close his eyes as heard as he can to block out the pain as best as he could, but he was not going to give up. Even though they began to hurt Naruto began to plow the next row of dirt and although that the farmer can see that Naruto's determination was admirable the boys speed was lacking.

"He is going to have to move a lot faster so I can plant the crops in time."

"Your right, he needs a boost." Master Zen said. "Not something to bribe him with such as breakfast or morale but something else? He needs something to give him positive attitude?" Then he got it calling out to Naruto grabbing his attention as the boy stopped barely near halfway done with the second row, and he also blew on his hands. "Do not think upon the negativities of this part of training and focus only on the positive."

"Positive?"

"Yes, having negative attitude can just as well affect your training giving you draw backs, but if you block it out with positive since of mind you can not only finish this training on time and move onto the next phase, but you can do anything."

"_Anything." _Naruto repeated the word in his mind as his hands closed into fists. "I can do this!"

"Then do it, Naruto!"

"Alright let's get this done!" Naruto said aloud with determination.

The farmer was impressed with what he saw next as Master Zen's wise words seemed to work as Naruto seemed to have gotten a second wind. The boy was now plowing faster than he did before already finished with the second row and already began with the third plowing, plowing, and plowing. Naruto was moving faster than even the normal farmer would in plowing, even faster than him.

"Wow look at him go!"

"With the right positive mind one's training can produce positive results."

"Can I ask you something, Mr. Zen? Why are you helping the boy, training him?"

"I am completely aware of his burden but you should not judge a book by its cover."

"I know what you mean by that, I for one respected the Fourth's wishes unlike most of the village."

"Yes, Naruto Uzumaki is indeed a hero, the hero who saved the Leaf Village."

It was now eight in the morning as both Naruto and Master Zen were at an outside restaurant within the village, a dirty clothed Naruto sitting across from Master Zen eating his much deserved breakfast with now having three bumps among his head somewhere within that forest of hair. As Naruto was dogging down his food Master Zen was within his thoughts not having any breakfast not feeling hungry, and no it was not because of Naruto's table manners but of his progress.

"_He has lasted this long where most have just given it up before and even after the second phase of this training. Let's see how well you do, Naruto." _Master Zen then took notice that Naruto had finished his entire plate saying done and more please. The old Master just chuckled at this seeing as Naruto had a huge appetite as well however they would soon have to resume the training starting at 7:30 sharp, but even with this on mind he decided to ask Naruto a question.

"Naruto what is your main goal in life?"

"Huh?"

"Do you have a main goal, a dream?"

"You bet I do!"

"Oh?"

"I plan to become my village's next Hokage; I plan to become a ninja LEGEND, the strongest of them all!"

"I see and why is it that you wish to become this village's next Hokage?"

"So that I can get the respect I deserve so the whole village will stop looking down on me. When I become Hokage the whole village has no choice but to respect me! Believe it!"

"You do know what a Hokage is besides being the strongest of his village, do you?"

"He is someone that is willing to die for sake of not just his village but more importantly his people." Naruto responded with a smile.

"_I can see the same determination in those eyes like I did his." _Master Zen thought. "I am sure that it will be a momentous day for you, Naruto, I have confidence that you will achieve your dream."

"You think so?"

"That depends on you. Will you become Hokage?"

"You bet I will!"

"Are you ready for the next phase of your training?"

"YEAH LET'S DO IT!" Naruto said aloud with no shame.

The ending of the mourning training took place atop the roof of the academy itself as we find Naruto sitting crossed legged on the roof with Master Zen sitting across from him.

"Now in this part of the training it focuses on the mind."

"The mind, does this mean we are going to be reading out of books and stuff?"

"Correct and not only that but you will also learn how to fight smart, training the mind is just as important as training the body with literacy being a great assistance in this phase of the training." Master Zen said as he tossed a book to Naruto with having a blank cover on the front and back, the Master pulled out his very own copy. "Now turn to page 46 and begin from the top please?"

As much as Naruto hated reading he had no choice and so turned to page 46 and begin to read from the top…

"He sat there on his chair within his living room watching TV alone wondering what he had done until there was a knock at his front door. He stood up from his chair walking to his door opening it up to none other than her seeing the sad smile upon her face, the eyes of want and…lust?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this as Master Zen, noticing his pause, cleared his throat as if there was something stuck within his throat.

"Go on?"

"What are you doing here he asked and she replied I need you now more than ever, I can't stop thinking about you. I see you in my dreams of…ecstasy?" Naruto had that look upon his face.

"Continue?"

"He right then and there apologized with all his heart for the cruel things he had said pulling her inside his apartment taking her to his bed room, throwing her on his bed, and proceeded to st," Ok now was the time to question it. "What the hell am I reading?"

"It's nothing, Naruto, continue?" Master Zen urged as he had his face hidden behind his copy.

"Hold on a second!" Naruto said as he began reading more on the page and his face began to turn red at what he was reading. "Is this porn?!"

"Of course not, Naruto, don't be such a fool!"

RIP! Naruto ripped off the "cover" seeing the real cover hidden underneath which caused Naruto to twitch his right eye seeing what Master Zen was making him read.

"I KNEW IT! YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN THIS IS ONE OF THOSE PERVERT MAKE OUT PARADISE PORN BOOKS!"

"IT'S NOT PORN IT IS A ROMANCE NOVEL!"

"THIS IS APART OF TRAINING?! DO YOU GET AWAY WITH TRICKING THE YOUNG READING THIS SMUT?! DISGUISTING PERVERTED OLD MAN!"

The familiar sound of a wooden bucket echoes aloud as birds fly away from the commotion.

End mourning training had passed and now was a time of rest as Naruto and Master Zen can be seen resting against the opposite sides of a tree somewhere in the park near the path. Naruto was enjoying this moment of rest feeling the wind blowing past his face, his hair with closed eyes, Master Zen doing the same. To be honest Naruto had never done something like this, sitting down and relaxing. In fact he was into it so much that a butterfly came resting upon his nose with Master Zen having a chirping bird coming down resting upon his shoulder.

"_I honestly have never really done this before…" _Naruto told himself again. _"Taking the time to sit down, relax, and enjoy the peace and quiet. I can't believe I am actually saying this but it is kind of nice."_

"Rest is also a crucial part of training the body and mind, one mustn't riskily proceed on without letting the body have a time of rest, but that is entirely your choice to make depending on your situation." Master Zen spoke wisely.

"Noted…" Naruto said as he continued to relax. "Master Zen?"

"Yes?"

"You could have given me a warning about how messy this training was going to be, and I would've have come in different cloths."

"Next time do so then if you wish."

"Right."

It was that time of the day when the students left the academy for thirty minutes because it was twelve and that means lunch time. They were able to go anywhere in the village eating whatever they brought with them or not eat anything at all if they didn't want to, but just so long as they report back into class by twelve thirty all was good. Walking through the area of the park was Sakura and Sasuke with Sakura trying to at least talk to Sasuke but the Uchiha just continued to ignore her.

"So Sasuke, what did you think about today's lesson?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke didn't reply.

"Did you see how Ino was trying to grab your attention so badly, what is up with that right?"

No reply once again and Sakura was getting a little irritated seeing as she was at least trying to strike up conversation with Sasuke. Yeah she may have a crush on him and all but when it came to trying to strike a conversation…well you know. If only she knew of the things in his mind. The massacre of his entire clan by his older brother, the years of loneliness within his life so far as well as his ambition, the death of his brother and vengeance for his clan.

"So they mentioned your great ancestor Madara Uchiha, what did you think of that? It must be fascinating being from such a powerful clan with so much history behind it?"

Once again Sakura received no reply.

"_Man what is Sasuke's problem? He is good looking and all but he is a real mood killer? All he does is keeping to his self-blocking everyone out in the world?" _She thought. She then decided to ask another question that she thought he would not care about either. "So Naruto was not in class today…"

"I know."

That surprised Sakura seeing as Sasuke finally gave an answer and what was weird is that it regarded Naruto.

"Why do you think he didn't show up to class today?"

"Beats me..."

"Maybe he was too scared to see you?"

"I doubt that, Naruto doesn't seem to be scared of anything."

Well that wasn't exactly true. If only he knew about the tiger that chased Naruto through the Zeroth Training Ground.

"What do you think he is doing now?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes remembering their fight yesterday and the words the exchanged as well as the date of their fight.

"Probably training," Sasuke said having stopped in his tracks making Sakura stop as well looking back at him confused. "I need to get stronger if I want to beat Naruto and HIM."

"Beat Naruto, but Iruka sensei said?"

"I don't care what he said. I am wasting my time here sitting around in a classroom listening to the pointless history about past battles, ninja, clans, and bloodlines. That stuff can be learned later. What is more important is getting stronger."

"_Sasuke." _She looked away from his for a second sighting a familiar someone they were talking about. "Well Sasuke I don't think Naruto is training at all."

"What are you psychic?"

Sakura turned around facing Sasuke narrowed her eyes upon him while crossing her arms over her chest "Of course not!"

"Then how would you know?"

"Because, Sasuke, Naruto is right over there." Sakura said pointing off to her right in a direction Sasuke looked off to and Sasuke saw Naruto resting against a tree, Master Zen can't be seen since he was on the other side. "Looks like he is sleeping and what has been doing playing in the mud?"

"_Playing in the mud, yeah right, that would be a waste of his time." _Sasuke thought narrowing his eyes upon Naruto.

Sasuke seeing all the small tears within Naruto's outfit and dirt told him that Naruto was doing something besides playing in mud or dirt, Naruto was training and even Sasuke can see that. Sakura looking upon Naruto seeing him resting against the tree with a butterfly on his nose adorning a smile on face, and it honestly to her made Naruto look cute making her chuckle.

"_Look at that, he's so peaceful." _She chuckled to herself _"I can't believe that I think Naruto looks cute right now." _That is when she finally noticed Sasuke walking toward Naruto's direction already half way there. _"Oh no what is Sasuke up to?"_

Sasuke came to a stop right before Naruto looking down upon the sleeping Naruto and to confirm that Naruto was sleeping he can hear the light snore coming from Naruto. Sasuke was unaware that Master Zen was sitting on the other side of the tree aware of Sasuke's presence keeping a sharp on him even though he couldn't see through the tree, but more on the lines of keeping a good sense on him so to say. As Master Zen sat there he could sense the hatred within Sasuke and it was POWERFUL, in fact he had never sensed this much hatred from anyone for a long time now, and this is how he knew that it was Sasuke in front of Naruto. Master Zen was not going to attack unless Sasuke tried anything on Naruto who was currently resting which was a much needed one since he earned it. As Sasuke looked down upon Naruto he could not help but remember their battle from yesterday, how Naruto was able to hit him for the first time when everyone else within the academy failed to do so. His hands turned into fists and Master Zen on the other side of the tree narrows his eyes but then moments later Sasuke's fists are no longer clenched as he turns around walking away.

"_Not yet, in time, in five days I'll repay him, and I'll win."_

"_He is one to watch out for…" _Master Zen thought.

Sasuke rejoined Sakura on the path as he looked back over his shoulder at the slumbering Naruto.

"Sasuke, are you ok?" Sakura asked only to receive no reply as usual.

"Hey Sasuke?" Kiba's voice called out to him.

"_What could he want?" _Sasuke wondered as he turned his gaze upon the approaching Kiba along with Hinata Huyga approaching both her and Sakura. "What do you want, Kiba? If it's another match don't bother unless you want to eat the dirt again?"

"Arrogant son of a-,"

"It's not that I am arrogant, I just that I know."

"What could you and Sakura be doing out here?" Kiba asked looking between the two. "Don't tell me that you actually got him to go out with you?" Kiba asked Sakura.

"Well-," Sakura said with a smile.

"No." Sasuke immediately said.

"Then why are you two out here?" Kiba asked and then his gaze caught the sleeping Naruto off to his left.

"It's Naruto." Hinata said.

Kiba glared at Naruto and then seeing his sleeping form as well as guard down he grew a smirk as he said "It sure is."

"What are you up to, Kiba?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing much," Kiba said while looking around for something on the ground.

"Don't Kiba."

Sakura, Kiba, and Hinata were surprised who it was that said for him to not do whatever he was going to do and it was coming from none other than SASUKE? The Uchiha was looking at Kiba with that look he always seemed to wear every single day, his face alone telling Kiba not to do it.

"What's with you?" Kiba asked as he found what he was looking for reaching down picking it up.

"Kiba don't do that!" Sakura said seeing the rock in Kiba's hand who was tossing it up and down.

"What?"

"You're going to throw a rock at Naruto, and while he is asleep, how old are you by the way?" Sakura asked.

"What is with the both of you? Since when did you defend Naruto like this, I though you two hated him?"

"Whoever said either of us hated Naruto?" Sakura asked. "We don't hate Naruto just because he is there and because of what other people say about him."

"Kiba, please don't do it?" Hinata asked.

"What purpose would this serve you?" Sasuke asked.

"Call it a test of his skills," Kiba said with a smile.

"You're going to use that as an excuse?" Sakura asked. "Really Kiba we know he trains a lot like Sasuke but just because he does doesn't mean he is going to be able to stop a rock while in his sleep? That's just crazy."

"Put the rock down Kiba and go find something more productive to do with the time you have, like stuffing your face?" Sasuke said.

Kiba gave Sasuke that glare as he looked between all three of them telling him not to do it.

"Ok fine," Kiba said making them THINK he meant what he said until he said aloud "Psych!"

Kiba threw the rock toward the sleeping Naruto's direction that closed in on him and at first Kiba thought it was going to hit its target until the rock suddenly vanished before hitting its mark? This confused Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, and Hinata as they were wondering where it went but in reality it was intercepted by one that moved at great speed they didn't see him. The next second after it vanished the rock appears again but this time it is thrown back toward Kiba's direction at a greater speed then when he threw it. The thrown rock hits its mark being Kiba's forehead sending the Inazuka flying back off his feet hitting the concrete ground of the path through the park, Sasuke looking away from Kiba back toward Naruto with wide and curious eyes wondering how Naruto did something like that without even moving, while asleep? As Kiba whined with his hands upon his forehead kicking his feet about Master Zen is seen still sitting behind the tree opposite of Naruto chuckling with closed eyes adorning a smile on his face, never saw that coming Kiba didn't.

"How the hell did he do that?" Kiba said as he sat himself up, red spot present on his head as he glares toward the sleeping Naruto who didn't do anything at all. "Some kind of jutsu?"

"If it is I have never read on one like that?" Sakura said.

"Me neither." Sasuke chimed in. "I'm leaving."

Soon Sakura followed after him followed by Hinata and then Kiba took sight of another rock reaching for and grabbing, stood up rearing it back to throw until Sasuke's hand reaches out grabbing the collar of his shirt pulling him away making him lose grip of the rock.

"Hey!"

"You're an idiot."

"You're the idiot here, Sasuke!"

"This coming from the one that was hit in the head by the very rock he threw, I don't think so?"

"SCREW YOU!"

Later in the day we find both Master Zen and Naruto standing within the village street looking upon the very same construction sight of newly being built buildings where they met yesterday.

"What do I have to do for this part of the training?" Naruto asked.

"You are to aid these men in construction work." Master Zen said getting a confused look from Naruto. "It will make sense to you by the end of the fifth day."

"Whatever you say."

"Like since the beginning of this training jutsu is forbidden to be used to assist you in any way including chakra, you are to use tools but so long as they are merely handheld and not power tools. If I so much as detect chakra coming from you, see you using any power tools the training is over GOT THAT!"

"Yes sir," Naruto said feeling small.

"Help these men any way they ask you to such as assisting moving the beams, loading and unloading cement, building the houses as fast as you can but carefully and without making a single mistake. Not only are you getting stronger through this part of your training but you will also earn money for your service."

"I don't know about that part," Naruto said as he looked away.

"If it's about not getting paid the fair amount you don't need to worry about that."

"Really?"

"Trust me, those men will not dare to try and give any less than what you will earn. Now go!"

Sitting within his office within the Academy that not only held the administrative side where the Mission Assignment Desk was but as well as the Hokage's office. The old man Third Hokage, also known by his name Hiruzen Sarutobi, was doing the one thing that all Kage's hated doing in this line of work and that was paper work. As he brought up his pen writing down approved, grab the next one writing down approved, again, again, again, and again, and then NOT again as he wrote down denied. That's when he heard a knock at the door and thanked the heavens for a distraction away from paper work even though it was going to be for a couple of seconds.

"Enter!"

It was none other than Iruka.

"Lord Third?"

"Iruka, what is it I can do for you?" The Third asked and then realized. "Shouldn't you be with your students right now?"

"I have Mizuki filling in for me at the moment. I came down here to ask you a question."

"And that would be?"

"It regards Naruto, I haven't seen him in class today and I was wondering if you knew anything about it?"

"I knew I forgot to do something." The Third told himself while inwardly smacking himself in the head. "The fault is mine, Iruka; you see Naruto is undergoing special studies at this very moment for the next five days. He will return to you in time for the Graduation Exam ready."

"Special studies, Lord Third, by whom?"

"From an old friend of mine ages ago, no need to be concerned."

"Ok then?" Iruka said. "Thank you Lord Third."

"Anytime and once again sorry for the delay of informing you, this old man is not getting younger."

"MOVE FASTER YOU FOOL!" Master Zen yelled aloud to Naruto. Naruto right now was running back and forth lifting and carrying the wooden beams from one area to another for the workers to use for the buildings, his head wet with parts of his hair leaned over from the sweat. "If this is your limit without the aid of chakra and jutsu I will smash another pale upon your head, and this time it won't be made of wood, BUT THAT OF BRICK!" The results were what Master Zen expected as Naruto began to move at a quicker pace. "Good very good!"

Naruto minutes later is seen walking across the street bringing one foot in front of the other carrying a wooden beam upon his shoulders slighting crouched.

"USE THOSE LEGS! DON'T YOU DARE DROP IT OR ELSE YOU WILL BE SORRY!"

Finally the early afternoon training came to its close and Naruto was now standing in front of the worker in charge.

"Here you go there Naruto you have a nice day!" He said with a big smile giving Naruto money for his services.

"What's with you?" Naruto asked noticing how weird the guy was being.

"What's with me? Nothing at all why do you ask? Please don't beat me up!"

"What?"

"Nothing you run along now with your master and have a wonderful day and I meant a glorious one at that."

"Ok?" Naruto said turning around walking away. "Wonder what is up with him?"

"Once again have a nice day!" The man said as he waved his hand and if you looked on the back of his head you would see a protruding bump. "Have a good one!"

"Did you get your full earnings?" Master Zen asked as Naruto stops before him.

"You know what surprisingly I did?"

"Onto the next step of your training, follow me back outside the village."

It was now time to begin the middle afternoon part of Naruto's training as Naruto and Master Zen are now standing near the shore of quite the sized large lake, the two of them standing upon a pier.

"So what are we doing out here? Oh are we going for a swim of something?"

"Well you are."

"Awesome I get to cool off!"

"Who said this was recess?"

"It's not?" Naruto asked looking up to Master Zen standing to his right. "Then why are we here?"

"You are to swim a total of ten laps around this entire lake, no tricks either."

"Do you not see the size of this lake?"

"What did I tell you-," Master Zen grabs Naruto's collar lifting him up and throws him "-ABOUT COMPLAINING?!"

SPLASH!

"Now swim and don't even think about rushing to land until you finished your laps or else I will just kick you back in."

"Kick me back in for what and for what reason would I rush for land?"

"Maybe because these waters are infested with sharks."

"Ok I am not an idiot, Master Zen; everyone knows that there are no sharks in this lake."

"Look again," Master Zen said with a smirk as he pointed off to his left and was as too the left of Naruto.

Naruto turned his head in said direction and all and behold the fin of a SHARK was swimming his way.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto began to swim away with the shark hot on his tail as Master Zen watched Naruto swim from something that was not really there. The wonders of genjutsu this was and Master Zen could not help but laugh aloud. Naruto continued to swim and as fast as he could away from the supposed shark that was right behind him which was really an illusion. There was one point where Naruto did try going back to shore but then and there Master Zen appeared delivering upon his promise kicking Naruto back in. Even though he was getting a swim cleansing himself from the dirt and stink while being chased around by a damn shark that was really an illusion created by Zen himself he was getting a work out. Eventually Naruto finished his ten laps around the lake and was now upon the pier once again upon his back drenched taking in deep breaths.

"Since when did this lake have sharks?" Naruto asked himself. "Is it over yet?"

"Not yet boy."

"What now?"

"This will be the final part of your training for the day."

"What does it involve?" Master Zen only chuckles as Naruto wears a frown upon his face. _"Judging from that chuckle of his it's definitely not good."_

Minutes late now within evening training Naruto finds himself tied to a tree by a rope, Master Zen sitting upon the branch of a tree across from him above, and Naruto wearing a confused face.

"Ok now I am confused. Why am I tied up to a tree?"

"All I will say here Naruto is don't you dare try untying the rope or you suffer the consequences."

"Pretty much knew that from the start. What am I supposed to be doing here besides being tied like a dog?"

"It's simple really…"

"What is it?"

Master Zen suddenly throws a kunai up to something above Naruto hitting its mark. Naruto then heard a buzzing sound and when he looked up seeing what it is he paled.

"No."

"Dodge." Master Zen said with a smile.

Bees came flying out down toward Naruto who riles about as the bees try to sting him flying around him, and as Master Zen advised he began to dodge but he wasn't dodging every single one of the bees.

"Ow! Ah! Ow! Ouch! Ow! Ow! Hey! Ow! No more! WHY?!"

"DODGE you fool!"

The loud howl of Master Zen's laughter echoes through the evening as birds fly away from the old man's laughter. Finally Naruto was resting as he lay atop a bench within the village in front of the Dango Shop as an arm and leg hang off the side with Naruto having many bee stings, Master Zen sitting beside him with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed.

"Glad that is over…" Naruto said.

"Tomorrow you start the same training all over again."

The boy falls over the bench hitting the ground then once again Naruto felt like his world shattered as he thought of the word again and no, and he swear he once again could hear Master Zen's laughter echo within his head.

"_All over again?! He better not wake me up like he did this morning." _Naruto narrowed his eyes. _"Not this time he won't, believe it!"_

Naruto was resting in his bed with his alarm clock approaching four thirty and when it did sounding off its alarm Naruto shot sitting up with his hands up ready to fight. He looked around everywhere to his left, right, up, and even went as far as looking under his bed. Master Zen was not there.

"Guess he didn't expect me to wake before he can strike." Naruto said with a smug smile. "Since he is not here I can probably get a shower in."

Naruto went to his drawer pulling out a white shirt along with black shorts so as to use them for training and heads for the bathroom but comes to a stop before the door and had a thought.

"What if he's waiting for me in other parts of my apartment?"

Naruto quickly jogged through his apartment looking everywhere in his living room and even kitchen seeing no Master Zen in sight, but what if he's in the bathroom? Naruto cautiously opened the bathroom door taking a peek inside not seeing Master Zen in sight anywhere and not even within the tub since the curtain was parted open. With a sigh of relief he pushed the door open closing it behind him setting his cloths down upon counter near the sink, reached for the mirror which opened as a cabinet and then after he opened it…

"YOUR GUARD IS DOWN!"

Water shoots out into the surprised Naruto's face from out of the cabinet sending him slipping off his feet and would make him wonder just how the hell Master Zen fit in something so small?


	3. Prologue Part 3: The Gift that is Ki

It was another struggling training day for Naruto (In his training garbs) as he went through the same course like yesterday jogging, delivering all the damn milk through the village to every person including running away from that damn tiger once again. He wanted to take the safer and easier route but Zen would not allow it as it would make his training far too easily plus he threatened to smash Naruto with another pale again. Where did he keep getting them anyway? Once again he sat through the studies making sure that he was not reading any smut again like yesterday and thankfully he wasn't. Then the afternoon parts of training commenced with Naruto helping with construction, earning his pay for his assistance, and then once again found him swimming ten laps while all being chased by the illusion that was the shark, suffering bee stings again but not that much.

All in all the training for the day was over for Naruto as he repeated it for the next five days and upon the fifth day at the end of his training, Master Zen was going to teach him a special lesson. Naruto right now is somewhat further away from the village now sitting within an open field of grass, the evening sky present and Master Zen looking upon the descending sun in the distance.

"What are we doing all the way out here, Master Zen?"

"Another lesson,"

"But isn't the training over?"

"Yes it is, but as I promised it is time to help you with your jutsu."

"You're going to teach me a jutsu?" Naruto asked excited.

"No even better." Master Zen answered turning to Naruto. "You are going to create one."

"Create one."

"First I am going to teach you how to draw out your Ki and with that Ki you will be able to bring it out using it as a weapon itself."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's better that I show you myself, Naruto, now watch and pay attention closely." Master Zen said slightly crouched spreading his legs apart brining the palms of his hands close together with Naruto paying attention very closely.

Master Zen closed his eyes and at first for the first couple of seconds Naruto didn't see anything happen but then he FEELS an odd foreign energy that was not like chakra? He wondered where it was coming from but he figured it out right away, from Master Zen. Then that is when Naruto saw a white aura begin to glow and radiate from Master Zen's body putting Naruto's mouth slightly agape.

"This force is tangible within every living thing and person much like how chakra is, but unlike chakra that is throughout the body flowing through chakra points, Ki is within the center of the body."

"Ki?" Naruto asked.

"This is what we will attempt right now with you, Naruto; you have this Ki like everyone else. However unlike everyone else it has been with you this whole time just waiting to be grasped. Unlike most people in the world Ki has special requirements in this day and age such as requiring the right traits from our ancestors thousands of years ago. Chakra is the main source of energy most humans of our planet use over the lost knowledge of Ki."

"So what do you mean by needing the right traits?"

"Think of it almost likes close to a bloodline but it's not. Say if Sasuke tried to awaken his Ki who knows how long it would take him. It could take him possibly a matter of minutes, hours; days, months, or even years, or regrettably he may not be able to harness his Ki at all even though is possible to be grasped. Very few people in the world have knowledge of Ki and few is how it needs to stay." Master Zen said as Naruto can feel this Ki coming from him.

"Then why are you teaching me this knowledge?"

"You, Naruto, like I said is special."

"What makes me so special?"

"In time you will be told, Naruto, in time. Now unlike most humans of our world it could take one a unpredictable amount of time to awaken his or her Ki but you should have no problem. It could take you a mere whole day but we are going to try and awaken you Ki before the end of the day. Now the amazing thing about Ki is that you can draw it out-," Naruto then witnesses with his eyes before him seeing a white ball of light that was small form in between Master Zen's palms floating in the air between them "-manipulate it." the ball of Master Zen's white Ki expands into a ball between his hands now near basketball size.

"No way!" Naruto said fascinated.

Master Zen stands tall holding the ball of Ki above his right hand beside him letting Naruto look upon it, his aura of Ki surpassing with it being gone seconds later.

"You can use your Ki for outside performance from the body; you can use it as a weapon."

"Awesome!"

"Let me show you." Master Zen said as he looked around and took sight of a boulder "Do you see that boulder over there?"

"Yeah?"

Master Zen literally throws the ball of Ki from his hand that shoots over the grass, Naruto following it with his eyes, and then boom goes the boulder into pieces scattering the pieces of rock through the air. Naruto fell back not expecting that with his mouth agape at what just happened.

"_Incredible! He threw it!"_

"That is one of the many things you can do with your Ki as a weapon itself. The more powerful your attack the greater the destruction which you must be careful with, I will have you know that Ki many years ago was able to manipulate to such a high level that not only was it able to destroy mere boulders, but towns, cities, mountains, continents, planets, and even a galaxy." Master Zen said grabbing Naruto's attention once again.

"No way a planet and a galaxy, how do you know that?"

"In time I will tell you. This not all Ki can be used for though."

"What else can it be used for?"

"It can be used in many different techniques. For instance you can "power up" your Ki to make yourself stronger since there are physical limits to strengthen the body in order to overcome the barrier. You power up on your Ki increasing your strength behind your attacks even punches and kicks, your speed allowing you to move quicker on your feet, your endurance to take a hit, and can even increase the power of your very own attacks to inflict greater damage on your opponent."

"That's amazing."

"However like chakra the more one's chakra is increased, the harder it is to control making chakra control important. The same goes for Ki; the more your Ki is increased, the harder to control making Ki control very important." Master Zen crosses his arms back over his chest once again looking upon Naruto. "I am going to teach you this but I must ask you of one thing, Naruto."

"What is it?" Naruto asked standing up.

"You must swear to NEVER give anyone knowledge of Ki."

"How come?"

"It will only make things in the world worse than they are now."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Have you ever heard the saying so long as there is man there will always be war?"

"Iruka sensei mentioned it in class one time."

"How much worse do you think it would make war then they are now if the knowledge of Ki was learned by every major ninja nation?"

"I would say it would make things worse than ever. Like you said, Ki can be used to not just destroy cities but even continents or the whole planet even, can't take that risk at all can we?"

"No, we can't, we mustn't."

"You have my word, Master."

Master Zen looked into Naruto's eyes seeing no signs of deceit but that of honesty.

"Then let us get started in bringing out you Ki, you should be able to get a grasp on it, but when it comes to being able to SENSE other Ki signatures will have to be learned."

"Sense?"

"Yes."

"Won't everyone be able to sense Ki?"

"No. Take for example if you were to use Ki in battle, power up in front of a normal human being, a ninja or anyone else, to them it would feel like a powerful force that is not like chakra. If they learned the art of Ki Sense then they would be able to sense and feel the true power of Ki itself much like how most ninja know chakra so vividly sensing chakra. For all they know your opponent or anyone else will just think you just wield a powerful chakra. I will teach you how to sense Ki at a later date. Right now we focus on your Ki and your Ki manipulation, are you ready?"

"Yes sir!" Naruto said excited.

"Then let's begin. Close your eyes, have a calm mind, imagine yourself as a calm stream, and focus. With these things in mind concentrate to the center of your being, once you feel it do not hesitate to take hold of it, and once you do your Ki will be yours to control at will."

"How will I know the difference between Ki and chakra? How do I know which one is which?" Naruto asked who was standing with his eyes closed concentrating.

"You will know and remember to keep calm, throw away all negative thoughts from your mind."

Naruto continued to stand there doing his best to grasp hold of his Ki inside him, the sun soon coming down upon the horizon an hour later now being somewhere within nine in the evening. Master Zen continued to stand there watching Naruto remaining patient because grasping and taking control of your Ki brining it out to the surface for the first time was no easy task. In fact it took Master Zen near to a year to master his Ki, but for Naruto he was sure that he would get it down within no time and soon actually. Master Zen could feel it, Naruto getting ever so closer and soon he would draw it out but he also could see Naruto's doubt upon his calm face as he continued to concentrate. Naruto began to growl but he was unaware that a somewhat small breeze of wind pushed his hair up barely signaling that he was getting closer to his goal.

"This is pointless!" Naruto suddenly snapped.

"Why are you stopping? You were so close just now?"

"You said that this training would make me stronger but I don't feel any different? All I feel is aching sores everywhere form all the hard labor you put me through?"

"Pointless?" Master Zen asked.

The man suddenly vanished reappearing before Naruto delivering a quick jab to the side of Naruto's face making him turn his head in the direction his head was faced was jabbed to. Naruto backed away giving the man a glare.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto demanded.

"How did that feel?"

"What do you mean how did that feel? It felt almost like nothing that's what!" Then that is when Naruto realized it. It almost felt like nothing? "Almost like nothing hit me at all?"

"Remember the single jab I delivered upon you upon on first confrontation? It was nowhere as powerful as that but the attack I just delivered upon you is common strength of most humans, fresh ninja. More powerful one's will obvious be stronger but with Ki on your side you will be able amplify your endurance." Master Zen then pointed off to another boulder that was smaller than the other he blew to pieces. "Go and punch that boulder with your fist?"

"What will punching something made of rock result in? I'll just be hurting myself?"

"That's what you think now go and punch the boulder."

Naruto did as told walking over to it looking upon its rough surface seeing all the lumps it hard as well as sharp points in some formations of it. He honestly did not want to punch something like that knowing that it was going to hurt. It made him look back at Master Zen who merely gave him a nod. Naruto looked back at the boulder before him rearing back his right fist and inwardly cried thinking that this was going to hurt. Naruto throws his right fist forward hitting the rock with his teeth clenched together but then he opens his eyes now with a face of confusion present. Brining away his right fist he looked upon it and surprisingly it did not hurt as much as it normally would like it used to? He felt some pain but only a little of it?

"What's going on?"

"Did you already forget plowing the fields?"

"Of course I didn't."

"Your hands have been strengthen as well as the rest of your body thus increasing your natural invulnerability to deal with pain from the stress and blunt force trauma."

"So it's because of plowing the fields that I feel such little pain now?"

"Remember how you ran from the tiger, swam all those laps around the lake?"

Master Zen suddenly vanished reappearing beside Naruto to his right delivering a kick but Naruto was able to see it in time and was fast enough to simply leap back through the air, Master Zen's foot barely missing his face as he backflips away landing upon the grass upon a single knee.

"Hey I dodged that!"

"Your speed and agility have thus increased as well. You have been tested in all fields and this was only a mere five days of training. Now imagine if you went through the normal EIGHT MONTH course of this training?"

"Eight months?!"

"Where it takes most fighters, ninja included, in this age some years to get where they are at could take you just the mere full eight month completion course of this training. Of course by the end of it you wouldn't be stronger than your village's leader but none the less is a faster method of getting stronger. All they merely do is concentrate on developing their jutsu, strengthening their bloodlines, take long hours of training against one another in hand to hand combat, increasing their speed with their weights, all this even in fatigue, but the only drawback is it takes them two or three times longer. They neglect the simple things and importance of strengthening the body and mind for the sake of the development of their powerful jutsu. Think this training was pointless now, Naruto?"

Naruto only hung his head in shame.

"Forgive me, Master Zen, I should not have disrespected your methods like that, even after all the time you spent aiding me to get stronger…"

"No need to apologize, Naruto, I am not surprised you questioned my methods. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

Naruto grew a smile upon his face.

"Now continue!" Master Zen said back in teacher mode once again.

Naruto returned to his original spot faster than he was before on his feet and immediately returned to focusing on drawing out his Ki. He kept telling himself to focus, to have no doubt his and push all negative thoughts and emotions aside because only then will he be able to harness his Ki to the surface. Master Zen continued to watch as Naruto stood with closed eyes and a calm mind with his legs slightly apart, his hands brought up together made into a single seal. That is when Master Zen saw it and it was a wind picking up from around Naruto making the grass around Naruto blow in a sort of cyclone with Naruto within, it was rapid but like that of a soft breeze as Naruto's hair started to blow as well with the breeze.

"_You're doing it, Naruto, now bring it out to the surface and your Ki will be at your will."_

That is when it finally happened as Naruto's form around him lights up in a light blue color having a blue aura radiating off of him along with a charging like sound, his hair now blowing up at a faster pace. It was Naruto's Ki who was still in concentration completely calm. The aura radiating off of him was not in a rapid style but more of a radiating energy like the cold air of a huge block of ice flowing off.

"You've done it, Naruto, now open your eyes."

Naruto did as told and gave a light gasp at what he was seeing as Master Zen looked upon him with a smile.

"This is my Ki?" Naruto asked as he looked to each one of his hands seeing the aura of his Ki radiating off of him as well as looking to the rest of his body, including his feet seeing his Ki flowing in an upward direction. "This is incredible!"

"Now power down."

"Power down how do I do that?"

"Imagine it like turning the nob of a sink stopping the water, turning off the light with the simple flick of a finger, but in this case repress your Ki back inside your body. Just power down…"

Even though it was somewhat hard to explain Naruto gets it and slowly his Ki represses no longer being seen anymore radiating from his form. He can even feel it now within his body telling it was his Ki and not chakra, and that it was there ready to be drawn out like how chakra was there ready to be used for jutsu.

"I feel…so much different?"

"I did to when I awakened mine but that was many years ago." That is when he noticed Naruto taking position seeing him bring his open palms close together to form a ball of Ki. "Don't overdo it; if you do you may just blow your own hands off."

"Seriously?"

"I can happen."

"I am sure with your guidance I can nail this Master."

"This is a little more difficult as it requires you to form a ball of Ki within the center of your hands but outside of the body within the air itself. Think of your hands as magnets as your body possess Ki keeping it afloat because without it will just go shooting off in whatever direction it pleases. When your Ki is formed within your hands it will remain so long as you can keep up the flow, in time you will do this without even noticing it yourself much like the same with Water Walking using chakra. Concentrate…"

Naruto did as told focusing his Ki and flows it through the palm of his hands and then floating within center of them a small yellow light makes its presence known. Naruto got so excited that it started to dim but seeing this he focused once again and the light only gets brighter, brighter, the size begins increasing as Naruto watches his Ki form slowly up into a ball that was not near the size of Master Zen's but it was bigger than a baseball.

"Do you a stable grasp of it?"

"I do!"

"Then congratulations you have learned a new technique, make sure you use it to blow your teachers away with it in two days, BUT NOT literally."

Naruto was so happy he began jumping up and down holding it up above his head with both heads over his head with ball of Ki and began running back and forth.

"_Quite impressed, he got that down faster than I did when I first tried, though it is to be expected having good suspicion knowing what he is." _ Master Zen thought with a smile. "Be careful with that you fool!"

Naruto stops.

"Sorry I'm just so happy that I did it! I am going to become a ninja! NINJA! NINJA! NINJA!"

"Ok then ninja you want to test it out or not?"

"Test it out?" Master Zen simply presents his right hand to the very same boulder Naruto punched not long ago. "Really?" Naruto asked even more excited receiving a nod. "Alright!"

Naruto turned himself in the direction toward the boulder now holding the ball of Ki within his right hand, reared it back and throws his hand forward along with the ball of Ki that impacts against the boulder blowing it to pieces with a cloud of dirt blocking the boulder from view. When it settles it is revealed that the whole boulder is not destroyed by almost half of the boulder was reduced to pieces with the rest still standing.

"I didn't blow it up?"

"You're just a beginner, it's to be expected." Master Zen said. _"He did better than I did the first time in my youth."_

"What else can I do with my Ki?" Naruto asked excitingly.

"There are a great many things you can do with it, almost limitless." He can see the boy was just getting even more and more excited by the second. "But for now that is all."

"Awe really?"

"In time I will teach you more but don't you have something important to attend to tomorrow?"

Naruto's face went serious.

"You're right I do."

"Take what you have learned and use it well, but don't get overconfident just because you have grasped your true potential. Never underestimate your opponent no matter how big or small, got that?"

"I can't be a little arrogant?"

"Not if you know you are going to win. You should be able to stand on equal footing to Sasuke now or have that much a greater chance against him."

"You didn't think I would have won in the Academy Training Field?"

"I am going to be honest with you, Naruto. The scales were tipped in his favor at the time, but now that will be different with the true you."

"Sasuke won't know what hit him!" Naruto said punching a fist into the palm of his hand.

"Don't try to be so much of a show off, Naruto. You are going to become a ninja and ninja never reveal their secrets, right?"

"You're right. Tomorrow I am going to fight smart and I will win, and when I do Sasuke will have no choice but to teach me a jutsu."

"Then let us return back to the Hidden Leaf Village, it is getting late after all."

"So I'm not going to have you waking me up early with a pale of water am I?"

Master Zen didn't say anything as the man simply walked right past him with a smile on his face which worried Naruto. Eventually the two returned to the village with Naruto having went home to get some rest for his fight against Sasuke tomorrow while Master Zen had important business of his own to attend to as well. Within the Hokage Tower where the village's leader resided the Third sat upon his futon as he reads a book while smoking a pipe. After taking a whiff of it and blowing out the smoke afterwards he speaks…

"So how did it go?"

Walking out of the shadows was Master Zen.

"I was wondering when you would finally take notice of me, Hiruzen, you are getting too old."

"This man may be old but he can still put up a fight that can shake the earth beneath your feet."

"Fig mentally yes, literally no."

"Zen Sarutobi, you never told me your reasons for sudden interest taking Naruto up as your pupil."

"I have my reason but regrettably I cannot share them with you."

"Why is that?"

"This is a village full of ninja, I can't risk saying anything out loud even in your room."

"You do know that Naruto, if he passes-,"

"Will pass you mean."

"I never said he wouldn't, I have great confidence that he will succeed and make a fine Leaf Ninja. Anyway when he passes the Graduation Exam at the academy you do know that he will be put into a squad with a teacher?"

"And what is wrong with having two?"

"Nothing, just letting you knows that Naruto won't be as available as he was ever before, he is going to be a ninja."

"It won't be a problem I guarantee you. Who is going to be his instructor by the way?"

"Kakashi Hatake and if you are interested in knowing who his squad mates will be when he passes they will be Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno."

"Sasuke huh?"

"Something wrong?"

"No nothing at all, just interesting." It's actually funny since the two are going to fight tomorrow. "I am leaving then."

"Before I go I have a question for you that I hope you can answer for me."

"That depends."

"What did Naruto's training involve?" He was given silence as an answer. "Really is it that important to be kept so silent?"

"Very, let's just say it would make the world a lot worse."

"There you go again speaking in riddles."

"I thought at solving them cousin."

"Get out of here and let me smoke." The Third said as he looked back upon his book taking another puff, Zen Sarutobi already gone.


	4. Prologue Part 4: Naruto Vs Sasuke

Today was finally the day of Naruto and Sasuke's fight but first Naruto would have to return to the academy and then afterwards he and Sasuke will meet alone, no distractions and no spectators. Naruto right now was barely zipping up the shirt of his Goku like outfit letting the zipper stop just below his neck line to have an exposed V, the blue shirt underneath showed off under. Lastly he grabs his staff ringing the weapon over his back to grabbing his holster for kunai, shuriken, and such hoisting it around his left hip. He stretched his legs before running for the kitchen grabbing a quick bite to eat and not to many minutes later Naruto is out upon his balcony leaping from it to the rooftops heading in the direction of the academy. When he arrived it was when all the dozens of students can be seen walking toward the front entrance of the academy, Naruto now standing next to the tree that had a swing under it.

"_You just wait, Sasuke, I am going to show you that I have surpassed you!" _He thought with confidence.

Students were seated walking into Iruka's class while others went to other classrooms. Sasuke who was sitting by his lonesome as he preferred couldn't stop looking up in the direction of Naruto's empty seat where he usually sat, and he has been doing for the past five days already. Others in the classroom even noticed this and came to a conclusion that it must have be because of the fight he and Naruto exchanged. Sasuke saw one more student walk in going up the steps to take his seat with Naruto once again not showing up and it made him growl.

"_Where in the world is Naruto?" _Iruka wondered as he walked to the opened door. _"Lord Third said it would only be for five days did I hear wrong or maybe Naruto is just running late?" _Iruka grabs the door and begins to slide it closed but before it can even close all the way a hand from the other side stops him.

"Hold on a second sensei!" The voice of Naruto said as he parted it open the door stepping inside wearing a smile on his face.

"_Well look whose back." _Sasuke thought as he locked his gaze upon Naruto.

"Naruto it's been some time since we have seen you. Everyone has been curious where you have been you know."

"It's only been five days so what's there to be curious about?"

"For a second I thought you were playing hooky today."

"You know I wouldn't do that."

Iruka playfully pats the clip board with the list of names of students within his class atop Naruto's head who gives a chuckle.

"_I can't explain it but he looks different even though nothing about him at least physically has changed? Perhaps it's just me." _Iruka thought. "Go and take you seat before I mark you absent."

"Right away!" Naruto said giving a salute WALKING to his usual seat which was upon the second level of stairs of long tables.

All the while Naruto was heading up to his seat he would get some stares from the other students with the fight between Naruto and Sasuke still abuzz within the academy, and not only that but Naruto looking off to his right from the corner of his eye down to locking his eye with Sasuke's. Both of them had that serious look in their eyes with neither one looking away even as Naruto turned walking into the row where an empty seat was, and as he walked toward it he now had both sets of his eyes looking down to Sasuke even as he took a seat still with the two not taking their gaze away from one another. Not only did some of the students notice this Iruka did as well and he only sighs wondering what he was going to do with those two, but regardless he proceeds to call role. To both Naruto and Sasuke all sound was blocked off not hearing a single thing as their stare contest seemed to be more important right now, and when Iruka came to calling Sasuke's name he didn't answer, but marked him as present and did the same with Naruto when he called his name. Iruka did not like where he suspected this was going so he would have to make sure he kept an eye on both Naruto and Sasuke when it was time for the class to go out to the Academy Training Field, didn't want those two going into another fight. Iruka then proceeded to teach the class about this and that, math, important battles throughout the Leaf's history as well as covering the Ninja Wars that have come and gone.

In fact the mention of Madara Uchiha came up and Iruka asked Sasuke a question but was shocked to still see Sasuke having his gaze locked with Naruto's.

"Sasuke, what do you think of your ancestor, Madara Uchiha?"

"He was an asshole." Sasuke replied getting giggles from the girls as usual, boys chuckled, and Iruka frowned.

"And why do you think he was an asshole?"

"Because he betrayed his own clan and the village, and therefore he is a disgrace to the Uchiha name, enough said."

"Anything else you would like to share, Sasuke?"

No reply as he and Naruto are still locked in their stare contest.

"I'll take that as a no."

The only time that Sasuke and Naruto broke off their stare was when the time came for the class to go to the Academy Training Field to train such as jog laps, throw kunai, practice chakra control, do pushups or sit-ups, this and that, whatever one did as training on this field. You can do all of that or do what Naruto and Sasuke were doing and that was nothing as they both sat on the bleachers apart from one another at the bottom, both of them still looking off from the corner of their eyes at one another. Iruka had been on the field watching the other time and was wondering when both Naruto and Sasuke were going to stop. They both needed to do something because if they wanted to do nothing then that was going to have to wait around lunch.

"Naruto and Sasuke?" Iruka called out to both of them. "The two of you can't just sit around and do nothing; it will affect your grade." Something told him that they really didn't care and that what mattered to them right now was trying to beat one another to a pulp. "Naruto, why don't you go over and practice throwing your shuriken and kunai? Sasuke how about you go and practice your chakra control with the others, ok?" Iruka wanted to get the two as far away from one another as possible as the both of them stood up walking to their assigned designations.

"_Seriously it's like those two are at war."_

This was the only time Naruto and Sasuke break eye contact from one another thanks to Iruka's efforts to keep them apart. Naruto stood behind a line fifty meters away from a set up target with five other students standing to his left, all of them throwing kunai or shuriken at their individual targets upon the bark of separate trees. Naruto watched the others students throwing kunai and shuriken trying to hit the center red mark with some hitting on the targets but nor in center or would hit the tree bark instead. He pulled out a single kunai looking upon it to looking ahead to the target fifty meters away from him and wanting to try a little experiment he focused Ki through his body, and then he threw the kunai that pierce quickly through the air toward its target. What happened next was his kunai smashes through the center bulls eyes piercing into the tree stopping within the tree barks very center, the whole kunai almost within the tree but barely the butt of the thrown kunai can be seen. The other five students that were training standing off to his left stopped having seen what just happened and simply turned their heads to Naruto.

Naruto turned his head to them.

"What is something on my face?"

"How did you?" Iruka asked as he was now standing behind Naruto not believing what he just saw. "You broke the target!"

"And I think the tree as well."

"_It's strange, Naruto was never this good before, and here with his first throw he already made a bull's-eye and harming the tree in the process. What kind of studies did Naruto go through?"_

"What now?" Naruto asked.

"Go ahead and go to the taijutsu du-," Then he remembered hearing what Naruto did to the last one. "On second thought why don't you go run some laps?"

"You're the boss." Naruto said walking away to his new assigned destination and task.

"_How did he make a simple kunai break through the tree like that, and all with just a simple throw, but seeing the damage surely says that Naruto put some power behind it?"_ Iruka wondered.

When Naruto arrived at the starting line upon the track that went around within the Academy Training Field so did as certain Sasuke Uchiha stopping before Naruto, both of them still stare at one another like have been throughout the day, both anticipating to fight one another and prove which one of them was the strongest. Few students, few not all, caught the stare down between Naruto and Sasuke as their stare down grabs their gaze wondering which one of them was going to make the first move beginning the fight. However both Naruto and Sasuke were not stupid as they were not going to settle things here with Iruka around seeing as he will only interfere once again like before. Instead of throwing fists at one another both of them direct their eyes upon the track to looking back at one another, both were having the same idea. The two of them turn facing down the track getting in the appropriate position like a professional track runner would before the start of the run and all the while still keeping their eyes upon one another, but of course when the run would begin they would have to look away from one another when the run down the one hundred yard dash. The Academy Training Field was that big so as to be big enough to have multiple students out upon the field, Iruka's class was not the only one out here you know.

Their frozen positions as they stare at one another from the corners of their eyes was starting to grab more attention as none of them seemed to have tried to break for it first, both waiting for some kind of signal to start the run. In fact once again Ino who took notice standing with other female academy students wore that small smug smile on her face.

"_Naruto may have gotten a hit off of Sasuke but there is no way that Naruto can keep up with Sasuke. Sasuke is the fastest in the academy; Naruto doesn't know what he is up against." _Ino thought as she walked toward the track. "Looks like you boys need someone to start this race." She said as she walked into the center of the track standing thirty meters away from both Naruto and Sasuke, the two of them knowing of her presence but didn't take their eyes away from one another. She stood with a hand upon her hip that was propped out a little. "Sasuke, here is some motivation for you; if you win me and you can go out on a date how does that sound?"

Sasuke gave her no reply not saying yes or even saying no therefore leaving Ino with any answer.

"_I hate it when I am ignored!" _Ino thought as she narrowed her eyes upon the two, not even Naruto's attention was grabbed by her even in the department of looks. _"They don't even spare to give a sexy girl like me a glance and one that is going to kick this thing off to, and not even Naruto looked, not that I am the least interested him at all though." _She thought as she brought up her hand up above her head. "On your mark!"

Both Naruto and Sasuke narrowed their eyes upon one another.

"Get set!"

They both still stare.

"GO!" Ino said aloud waving her hand down.

The next thing she knew both boys passed her up leaving behind a smoke of dirt while blowing parts of her cloths and hair demonstrating how fast BOTH of them were moving right now, their sudden pass by caught her off guard that she fell back on her butt upon the track. She quickly stood back up turning around to look upon the race between the two and her face turns to one of confusion seeing something that shouldn't be happening. Some students that were standing by the track look on as both Naruto and Sasuke pass them up following them with their heads.

"Look at that!" The first Academy Student said.

"Naruto is keeping up with Sasuke!" The second Academy Student said.

"No way!" Ino said shocked.

Both Naruto and Sasuke were running neck and neck along the track, both of them not using chakra in any way to assist them. The two of them eye one another from the corners of their eyes, both of them not looking to be fatigued at all yet.

"_Naruto is keeping up with me, how?"_

"_That's right Sasuke; you're no longer the only fastest one in the academy now."_

Kiba who was standing with both Hinata and Shino all see Naruto and Sasuke about to pass them to go around the first turn of the track, and as they did dashing past them Kiba growls obviously jealous of Naruto. First Naruto was able to hit Sasuke and here he was now five days later able to keep up with Sasuke on foot, going against the Rookie of the Year in seemingly equal ground.

"Naruto!" Kiba growled the name.

Most of the students now on the Academy Training Field now had their eyes fixed upon Naruto and Sasuke's one hundred meter dash anticipating which one of them was going to win. Was it going to be Sasuke as usual that outpaced most of everyone in the school or was Naruto finally going to be the first to beat Sasuke in a race as much as he did being the first hitting him? Iruka finally noticed that he could hear almost no activity from students around him and when he finally brought his attention away from the damage Naruto caused there he saw both Naruto and Sasuke running neck and neck down the track, and coming his direction nearing the second turn as well as the end of the one hundred yard dash. Sasuke still seeing Naruto right next to him decided to speed things up as he pumped more chakra to his feet increasing his speed, and the result was Sasuke moving faster and ahead of Naruto.

"_Oh no you don't!"_

As Sasuke continued to dash ahead with a chakra boost, Naruto who hadn't been dashing with chakra yet did the same manipulating CHAKRA into his feet to give him a speed boost as well and soon Naruto moved up ahead gaining on Sasuke now running alongside the Uchiha again side by side.

"_He has improved…" _

Iruka who was seeing the two approaching the last turn couldn't help but be impressed by the display; especially Naruto since Iruka knows that he was never able to before keep up with Sasuke like this. What happened in Naruto's five days of special studies away from the academy? Is this the result of those special studies? Iruka follows with his gaze as the two quickly speed by going around the last turn and soon Naruto and Sasuke find themselves neck and neck running toward the finish line. At the end the Sasuke Fan Club, to which Sasuke despised with all his being seeing it as them being annoying, stood up in the bleachers cheering on for Sasuke of course. Sakura was standing somewhere close by not cheering for Sasuke, sure Sasuke was good looking and all but she was not going to do something as cheer his name all day like that, and not like Ino was right now standing in the center of the track upon the finish line.

"Look at those two go…" Iruka said as he continued to observe.

Both Naruto and Sasuke look at one another, each wanting to win the gold for themselves, to prove who was faster.

"_Naruto may have improved but…"_

Sasuke speed suddenly increased with chakra aiding him as he dashed up faster than before ahead of Naruto who eyes were wide seeing such a thing.

"_You're the one who is going to come in second!"_

Instead of using chakra Naruto finally used the art of Ki that was taught to him by his master. What he did was channel Ki into his feet and upon doing this Sasuke immediately sensed the foreign signature knowing that it was coming from Naruto. He had never felt this kind of chakra before which he assumed it to be since he did not know it was actually Ki, something entirely different. Faster than Sasuke speed up ahead of Naruto, Naruto himself speed up two times faster than Sasuke did shooting up catching up to the Uchiha in less than five seconds! Sasuke who looked over his shoulder was shocked at this great increase of speed as Naruto was now neck and neck with him again, but by the time he reached Sasuke the BOTH of them crossed the finish line. Their dash was so fast that they both shoot past Ino blowing her skirt back a little and as for Naruto and Sasuke the two were now sliding upon the track along their feet slowly coming to a stop.

When the two finally did they were looking one another in the eye with their individual legs stretched out, the other bent like in a crouch with each having a single hand placed upon the track, the two crouched low to the ground in this particular pose.

"Who won?" An Academy Student asked.

"No idea?" Another said. "They were both so fast that I couldn't tell who crossed the finish line first."

"Well I think we all know who won here!" Ino said aloud with a smug smile on her face grabbing attention. "It was clearly Sasuke that won." And as soon as she made this claim the Sasuke Fan Club cheered.

"No!" Sasuke's voice said aloud silencing the fan club.

"Sasuke, what do you mean no?" Ino asked.

"Ino, it was clearly a draw." Sakura said.

"A draw?! Listen to you, Sakura, there was no-,"

"It was." Sasuke said as he and Naruto were still looking upon one another. "She is right, this race was a draw, we both clearly crossed at the same time."

"An impressive display from the both of you, Naruto and Sasuke." Iruka said as he is now seen walking up to the two grabbing their attention away from one another. "I have not seen such an exciting dash for quite some time, a job well done to the both of you."

Naruto and Sasuke then look back at one another again each within their own thoughts.

"_Where did that sudden burst of speed come from, and did that foreign signature have something to do with it? Is this possibly the result of his training?"_

"_Sasuke sure is fast on his feet, if I hadn't used some Ki then I probably would have never caught up with him turning this outcome into a draw."_

Then the same thought crossed within the two's minds.

"_I look forward to fighting you!"_

The time was approaching for the two's battle to be outside the village walls. Everyone was back in their classrooms continuing their daily studies anticipating to either go home or just get out of here to get to their after activities, but for two certain people were anticipating their fight with them being Naruto and Sasuke. When the time finally came for everyone's dismissal to leave so as to go home Sasuke stood from his seat to looking over his shoulder at Naruto who stood up as well, Sasuke stare at him for a couple of seconds before he looked away walking for the exit, and Naruto walking down the steps following after Sasuke. Iruka saw what was going on seeing Naruto following after Sasuke but he didn't know about the planned battle, but something told him that this was not going to be good.

The two just kept on walking at a casual pace not in any sort of hurry as they walked through the streets of the village apart from one another with Sasuke ahead of Naruto, the crowds of the village walking past both Sasuke and Naruto who gave no heed to the villagers. The eventually came across to walking out of the front opened gates of the village and as they did two familiar gate guards gave the two an odd look looking as if Naruto was following Sasuke. Naruto continued to silently follow after Sasuke along the path as the two turn going down the path to the left heading toward the Third Training Ground. The two came walking upon a wooden bridge that was really just some log going over the small creek and when the two reached the other side; Iruka appears on the opposite end of the log bridge seeing the two heading toward the Third Training Ground.

"I knew it those two are going to fight. I got to stop this before it gets out of hand for those two."

Iruka begins running across the log bridge but then…

"I don't think so!"

Iruka stops in his tracks as the cloaked and hooded Master Zen lands within center of the log bridge blocking Iruka's path with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Who the hell are you?" Iruka asked.

"I am one who cannot let you proceed any further interfering with their fight."

"Don't tell me they hired someone just in case if they were followed?"

"Of course not I merely wish to see the results of my pupils training."

"What do you mean by…?" And that is when Iruka realized. "So that is Naruto's special studies. He was undergoing training from you as your student."

"That's correct, Iruka."

"Why are you stopping me? Don't you see that those two are only going to put one another in the hospital or worse?"

"I assure you that if it comes to that then I will of course step in."

"I don't know who you are but I can't trust you so please move out of the way or I will have to force you."

"Don't kid yourself you wouldn't stand a chance against me." Master Zen then brought up his right hand forming a seal with his fingers making Iruka bring up his guard spinning out a kunai. "I do not wish to bring harm upon you and as of this moment you won't be able to recall these events." Iruka's eye vision then began to get blurry making him blink them rapidly wondering what was going on and then he felt his entire body suddenly feeling tired as his vision slowly fades. "Now sleep…" And then just like that Iruka's eyes closed welcoming darkness.

Naruto and Sasuke stood across from one another upon the Third Training Ground once again in a stare down with the intensity in their eyes.

"First you were able to land a punch on me and now you were able to keep up with my speed." Sasuke said getting an upper left smirk from Naruto. "But don't go thinking that makes you more superior to me, Naruto because I haven't showed you what I can really do. Everything you were able to accomplish against me was just pure luck."

"Oh so no one is supposed to have any chance against you then? You are really stuck up and arrogant sometimes, Sasuke. Just because you are called Rookie of the Year or descended from a prestigious clan does not make you superior to everyone else."

"I never said that I was but I am to you."

"After this, Sasuke, I will be the superior one." Naruto said getting into a stance that Sasuke did not recognize being of Naruto's own and he didn't seem to see any openings within it.

"_It doesn't matter he is still going to lose this fight."_

Sasuke readies himself with his hands low, his legs slighting apart, and now the two just waiting for one or the other to deliver the first blow to start off the fight. It was Sasuke that starts it off as he reaches to his pouches behind his waist throwing shuriken out and toward Naruto that spin rapidly his direction. Naruto did the obvious smart thing and it was evading by him simply cartwheeling backwards once before leaping up into the air dodging the shuriken that go right under his feet, Naruto now in the air then notices as Sasuke appears in the air higher. Sasuke was fast as he then throws down a rain of more deadly weapons upon Naruto but this time they were not shuriken but a rain of kunai. How Sasuke had and threw that many kunai at once Naruto would never know. Naruto lands upon the ground seeing the rain of kunai approaching rapidly upon him and then as he looked at the kunai his eyes sort of widen as he is reminded of the bees.

In fact as he looked up at the approaching rain of kunai they seemed to turn into bees, not literally, but they reminded him of bees with stingers that he had to avoid in his training. Naruto decided not to run as he simply stood there on the ground waiting with Sasuke looking down with wide eyes seeing the crazy stunt Naruto was going to pull.

"_Why didn't he dodge?"_

That is when Sasuke saw the most shocking thing that Naruto did as it was him beginning to evade by leaping from one spot to the other evading all the kunai and he did it with such speed and grace that it almost made Sasuke jealous. Sasuke landed back on the ground just in time when the rain of his kunai stopped seeing all his kunai stabbed within the ground and Naruto standing tall slowly looking Sasuke's direction. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing…

"_He doesn't even have a single scratch or tear!" _Sasuke thought. His eyes narrowed upon Naruto as he asked "How did you do that?"

Naruto only gave Sasuke a smile not going to tell as well as satisfied with the results of his training improving his speed and agility.

"There's no way I am going to tell you, Sasuke."

"Just luck then." Sasuke assumed.

"And there you go again assuming everything that I do to be nothing but luck, arrogance. Why are you like this anyway? From what I have heard you were once friendly and happy?"

"You would never understand!"

Sasuke dashed toward Naruto with the Uzumaki doing the same and upon meeting in center the two clashed in a battle of taijutsu throwing punches and kicks at one another that they either blocked or evaded all together. Their fists and feet flew at one another looking like a speedy battle. Sasuke leaped up into the air kicking his left foot to the right forcing Naruto to duck but as soon as he did Sasuke landed low to the ground kicking the same leg around along the ground, at the same time turning his form, and his foot now heading for Naruto's face. What Sasuke then saw as interesting was Naruto suddenly shooting back away along the ground upon his feet with a hand placed upon the grass. Seriously it was like something pushed him away as Sasuke felt a wind blow against him as well as dirt being kicked up from where Naruto's were originally were? Sasuke stood tall once again ready to go once again with Naruto doing the same. In all truth how Naruto shot away from Sasuke was Naruto having used only a small quick burst of his Ki that was not visible when he used the small burst.

"_What the hell is going on here? That kick should have hit him?" _Sasuke thought as he replayed it in his head seeing how Naruto just moved away like that evading his kick. _"He didn't move a single muscle and yet he is over there? How is that possible but more importantly HOW did he perform such a feat? Is my mind playing tricks on me? No! I know what I saw. I did feel that breeze so he perhaps he used his chakra? No I didn't sense it at all? This doesn't make sense!"_

"Something wrong, Sasuke?"

"Alright, Naruto, I have been going easy on you so this time I am not going to be pulling my punches anymore."

"Good it was getting boring anyway."

Sasuke reached back grabbing his sword removing it from his sheath with Naruto reaching behind his shoulder pulling out his staff spinning it rapidly before and around his form showing his skill with the weapon. Sasuke seeing how Naruto handled the weapon knew that Naruto was good at its use but then again he was almost masterful with the sword, and the whole academy knew it. This time it was Naruto that charged toward Sasuke spinning his staff within hand as Sasuke stood his ground waiting for Naruto to approach. Sasuke brought up his sword blocking and parrying the strikes Naruto delivered with his staff as he backed away while Naruto proceeded forward with his assault. The two then eventually came into a lock of staff and pole struggling against one another now face to face trying overpowering one another. Sasuke broke away from Naruto backing up and as he did Naruto swung his staff out to his right hoping to manage to hit Sasuke across the face with its end but it barely misses Sasuke's nose as he broke away.

Sasuke after evading then immediately shoots forward at Naruto putting him on the defensive attacking with his sword as Naruto blocked or evaded it. Sasuke couldn't believe that Naruto was actually able to evade even with this speed within the swings of his sword. Sasuke after delivering another strike with his sword against Naruto's staff forcing Naruto's weapon and his arms up in that direction made a growl and then vanished reappearing behind Naruto in midair. The Uchiha turning within the air delivering his right foot into the rib cage area of Naruto's body making Naruto close his right eye half way but Naruto manages to counter as he simply delivers back a left kick into Sasuke's chest sending the Uchiha shooting away through the air. Sasuke recovering himself in the air into a backflip landing a distance away from Naruto now having his left hand upon his chest due to Naruto's strong kick, Naruto was doing the same only his hand was upon his rib cage to his right.

"Again he hit me again!" Sasuke said as he rose to his feet. _"What happened to him over the past five days? This is NOT the same Naruto. He's faster and stronger than he was before? He was not gone for more than a week and here he is managing to keep up with me when everyone else couldn't. He must have been doing some kind of special training but this in just less than a week?"_

"_Sasuke is still tough so I better not underestimate him for one second because one slip up can cost the whole battle."_

"Where have you been all this time, Naruto?"

"What?"

"You have been training haven't you? You were not this strong before so you must have underwent some sort of special training so what was it?"

"There is no way I am telling you my secrets. That's not very ninja like you know."

"Stop trying to avoid the question and just answer it, Naruto. How did you reach this level of strength so quickly?"

"Is the Rookie of the Year worried that someone has caught up to him?" Naruto asked with Sasuke giving a short growl. "Or perhaps he is worried that he has been surpassed?"

"Don't get full of yourself, Naruto. I have beaten you multiple times before because you're an annoying loser and always have and will always be. You have no idea of what additional surprises I have in store for you. I am going to admit that you have become stronger but you are still nowhere close to my level to beat me."

"Something tells me otherwise."

Sasuke closed his eyes with a smile gracing his lips followed by a chuckle.

"Then I guess I am just going to have to give you a demonstration of my power then."

"_I can sense chakra gathering within his eyes?" _Sasuke opened his eyes revealing them to now be red with left eye having a single black comma around its black eye pupil while the right had two of them. _"What is that?"_

"Congratulations, Naruto, you are the first that will experience the power of my Sharingan."

"Sharingan?"

"So long as I have this bloodline of mine active there is no way that I can't see through any of your jutsu."

"That's quite the claim, Sasuke. Care to put it to the test?"

"Gladly."

Sasuke suddenly moved at a greater speed then before so much to Naruto that his dash forward left behind a sort of lens flare and the next thing Naruto knew he had a fist planted in his stomach; Naruto's eyes widen in surprise at Sasuke's increase in power. Naruto was launched through the air hitting the ground rolling back in a tumble, Sasuke just standing in Naruto's original position watching as Naruto tumbled away. When Naruto's tumble ended he was upon his bottom sitting up looking toward Sasuke's direction with a hand placed upon his stomach.

"How is that for a demonstration, Naruto?" Sasuke asked as Naruto picked himself back up. "You don't have a chance here."

"_Sasuke moved so fast just then and right after he activated his bloodline. So this is the power of the Uchiha blood." _Naruto thought as he stood up now back upon his feet.

"Like I said…"

Sasuke suddenly appeared behind Naruto…

"You don't stand a chance…"

Naruto quickly performed a kick in an attempt to hit Sasuke but his foot just went straight through the Uchiha, the Uchiha's form dispersing away like the wind. It was here that Naruto was confused wondering what just happened to Sasuke and more importantly what was happing right now at this very moment. Naruto landed back upon his feet looking to the position he kicked through Sasuke seeing him gone…

"Sasuke!"

"What's wrong, Naruto?"

Naruto turned around looking to the voice seeing Sasuke rising out of the ground as if he were simply phasing right through it. Of course Naruto was wondering how in the world Sasuke was doing that as he has never heard of such a jutsu to his knowledge with that ability. Sasuke suddenly dashed forward with sword in hand assaulting Naruto with it that backed away evading the swings of Sasuke's sword moving away or ducking under it. All of these evasions were close calls as with one of the swings of Sasuke's sword slashed away only a small portion of three hair's off of Naruto's head.

"Where has that confidence of yours gone?" Sasuke taunted as he attacked Naruto who continued to dodge and then brings up his staff seeing Sasuke's sword coming from below, and what happed was Sasuke's sword cutting the staff in half splitting it in two. "NARUTOOOO!" Sasuke managed to throw a left punch across Naruto's face making Naruto stagger back and away on the verge of losing his balance.

Sasuke intended to continue his assault upon the staggering Naruto as the Uchiha reared back his right hand with his sword in a reverse grip. He swung his blade forward and then suddenly Naruto's eyes snap back open narrowing upon Sasuke, his feet planting flat on the ground regaining his footing and balance, and all at the same time brining up his hands catching Sasuke's sword between the palms of his hands. Naruto now had Sasuke's sword caught between his hands before him in a diagonal angel. Sasuke began to push more of his strength so as to overpower Naruto but Naruto was pushing back himself as the two growled in front of one another's faces. It was then that Sasuke began to see it with his Sharingan eyes seeing what was not what looked or felt like chakra but something else being that foreign signature. The mysterious source of energy spreads throughout Naruto's body and now Sasuke can see a sort of faint blue aura radiating off the top form of Naruto's body. Naruto was now overpowering Sasuke as he moved the sword away from before him as Sasuke glares wondering where this strength came from.

Naruto forces and throws Sasuke's sword out of his grip and spinning through the air as it stabs into the ground. Sasuke's Sharingan eyes were wide as Naruto wore a smirk upon his face as he spun his form performing a kick introducing the back of his left heel across Sasuke's face now sending Sasuke through the air.

"_WHAT?!"_

It was now Sasuke that took a tumble upon the ground rolling upon his side until coming to a stop and when he did he lifted himself up with his arms looking to Naruto ahead of him. There Naruto stood on his guard with his eyes focused on Sasuke not taking his eyes off his opponent as he spun the two small staffs in his hands rapidly for a second before stopping.

"_What just happened and how was Naruto able to counter me like that? Most of all what was that energy I was seeing? I can't see it now so where did it go? It doesn't matter for now so long as he keeps on staring into my eyes I can just snare him in my genjustu and as he stands there like an idiot taking my attacks he will soon be on the ground." _ Sasuke thought as a smile graced his face while standing up back to his feet.

"Was that another fluke, Sasuke?" Naruto taunted.

Sasuke did not reply as he just keeps his eyes upon Naruto never turning his head away as he walks to his sword eventually reaching it grasping the hilt of his weapon.

"Do you want to know why the Uchiha is the most feared clan, Naruto?"

"Not really. I am pretty sure it is nothing but a little fairy tale concocted from over exaggeration and arrogance."

"Are you insulting my clan?"

"No just the idiots that look upon your bloodline as if it was the very power of god."

"Well maybe they are onto something." Sasuke jests.

"Were you just serious or was that supposed to be a joke?"

"Shut up…"

Both Naruto and Sasuke vanish from their spots reappearing before one another in center rearing back their weapons, Sasuke his sword and Naruto one of his now short sticks. What happened next was Sasuke's sword cutting through the right stick within Naruto's hand reducing size but Naruto having the left one swings it up smacking the underside of Sasuke's wrist making the sword spin up into the air. Naruto took the opportunity to punch up his right fist delivering an uppercut under Sasuke's chin who wore a face of pure shock as he was launched up into the air. Naruto was not done yet as he leaped quickly up into the air appearing above and before Sasuke twirling around to deliver a kick to Sasuke's surprise yet again at Naruto's department in IMPROVED SPEED. Naruto was successful delivering the kick across the Uchiha's face but then Sasuke poofs into smoke revealing that Naruto kicked a log instead severing it in two. Naruto landed upon the ground looking up to watching the pieces of log hit the ground…

"Substitution!"

Suddenly erupting out of the river behind Naruto was Sasuke already with his hands together into a single seal having finished the seals of the Fireball Jutsu.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Sasuke took in a deep breath and blew down a torrent of fire toward Naruto from midair that looked over his shoulder with widening eyes. Naruto thought of the only one thing he can do and it was to finally use the Ki Blast. So as he turned around toward the approaching fireball Naruto at the same time held his left hand out to his lower left (this being a slow motion moment for dramatic effect) forming a ball of his Ki within the palm of his hand. When he was fully turned and facing the approaching flame his Ki Blast finally solidified into a ball as he clenched his fingers around it, light brightening out from between his fingers. Sasuke saw this to and his eyes once again widened at the jutsu Naruto was using but was one he had never heard, read about, or even seen before. Naruto roars as he was about to throw the Ki Blast toward the fireball but then all of sudden out of nowhere…

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The cloaked Master Zen appeared between Naruto and the path of Sasuke's fireball upon one knee having his left finger placed against Naruto's forehead basically commanding him to stop, and as for the fireball what he did was incredible. At the same time he placed his finger upon Naruto's forehead he stretched out and aimed his right palm toward the approaching fireball and what happened was the fireball was diminished by a powerful invisible force. The fireball's trail diminishing quickly all the way back to Sasuke who was shocked as this unknown man defeated his fireball like it was child's play. Sasuke landed upon the water standing upon it looking toward the man who was now standing upon his feet between both Naruto and him. Naruto's ball of Ki slowly shrinking until it was gone…

"_No way that just happened did it?" _Sasuke thought surprised and shocked.

"Mas-," Naruto was about to address him until…

"Quiet fool…" Master Zen whispered.

"_That's right; Master Zen doesn't want anybody to know he had any link to training me."_

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked aloud upset. "You are interfering in our fight!"

"I just happen to be one that has direct link to the Hokage himself and seeing both of you fight like this in NOT acceptable." Master Zen said in his act. "You two are to become Leaf Ninja, comrades, and here you two are about to kill each other."

"So what are you going to do rat us out to the Hokage?" Sasuke asked.

"No."

"No?"

"I will let you two get away with this once but be warned if I so much as learn or see you both attempt this again you can both be sure the Third will be the first to know."

"Sorry." Naruto said going with the act giving a slight bow.

"Now the both of you go about your daily activities or to your homes and don't even think about trying to sneak off to fight again. You both have a big day tomorrow and I am sure you wouldn't want to attend your final exam black and blue. Now off with the both of you SEPERATLY!"

Both Naruto and Sasuke go their separate ways as there were other paths into this field to the village only being longer paths. Master Zen watched Sasuke's retreating back…

"_He is as good as they say, the Third was not kidding."_ Master Zen then looked to Naruto's retreating back and vanished.

As Sasuke was walking upon his path he couldn't get it out of his head how Master Zen simply stopped his jutsu.

"What just happened back there? He made my jutsu look like it was nothing! It was the best jutsu I have in my arsenal so far?!"

This made Sasuke furious as it made him think if his fireball was able to be so easily defeated like that then how was it supposed to stand up to his older brother who he has sworn to kill.

"And just what was Naruto about to do? In fact how in the hell did Naruto improve so much in such a short amount of time? He is stronger than he was before, faster, more accurate and precise? He is not the same as he was before? He's different!"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks bringing up his right hand looking upon it that ball into a fist with his Sharingan eyes glaring.

"If Naruto was able to catch up like this to me then I need to increase my training, get stronger and leave him in the dust behind where he belongs. Next time Naruto I will beat and you can be sure about that."

Meanwhile with Naruto on his own path…

"Not bad at all."

Naruto stopped in his tracks turning to the now none hooded Master Zen who was leaning against the bark of a tree.

"Why did you stop us?"

"Were you aware that your academy teacher, Iruka, was following the two of you?"

"Iruka sensei? No I didn't? Where is he now? Did he see me and Sasuke fight?"

"I took care of him so you don't have to worry about that."

"Took care of him?"

"No harm done."

In fact Iruka right now was sitting within the chair behind his desk with his face upon looking as if he fell asleep there.

"Let us talk about you fight with Sasuke."

"Ok?"

"How do you believe that fight would have turned out if I had not interfered?"

"Well I can't really say since you stopped it?"

"Who do you believe would have won if I had not intervened? You or Sasuke?"

"I am not sure?"

"Do you want to know?"

"You knew who was going to win?"

"Not precisely but I did know the outcome of whose technique would have prevailed and the results."

"What then?"

"You are still in training Naruto as well as in the department of Ki Control and when you were about to use your Ki Blast upon him you unknowingly put in too much."

"I did?" Naruto asked confused.

"Sasuke's fireball jutsu would have been defeated but had your attack had hit Sasuke the results POSSIBLY would have put him in the hospital or worse."

"Are you saying that I could have killed Sasuke had you not stopped us?"

"Possibly."

"Oh man…" Naruto said shocked. "But I would have won?"

"Now let's not be too hasty now for all you know Sasuke could have evaded your attack like he did your kick remember?"

"That's right he probably would have. But the real question is have I surpassed Sasuke?"

"I can't tell you that but something tells me that one day you will know for sure."

"Been WHEN will that day be?"

"Patience, Naruto, patience. Patience is a virtue after all. You will have your fight with Sasuke one day and it is then when you will know for sure only don't take it so far as to kill him."

"I don't ever plan on killing him I just want to kick his ass and show him that I am top dog!" Naruto said with a smile.

"But until then…?"

"I will be patient." Naruto said lowering his head a little.

"Also since you don't seem to have you Ki Control mastered, you are still in training, I will not teach you any other techniques until you have some control is that understood?"

"I understand, Master Zen."

Naruto suddenly felt Master Zen's head placed upon his head ruffling his Goku style hair with Naruto looking up to him with his eyes wearing a smile, and Master Zen looking upon Naruto with a smile of his own.

"_Naruto, you may not know it but you ARE destined for great things."_


	5. Prologue Part 5: Hero

"Today is the day!" Naruto said as he stretched his legs standing upon his balcony as the morning light shined upon the Land of Fire. "Today is the day I ace this exam and officially become a Leaf Ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village!" He proudly punched a fist into the palm of one of his hands with a smile upon his face.

"You are confident."

Naruto turned around looking up seeing Master Zen sitting upon the edge of the roofing just above his balcony floor.

"Master Zen, what are you doing here?"

"I just came by to wish you luck and to give you a gift."

"A gift?" Naruto questioned with a smile growing on his face.

"Catch!" Master Zen said tossing what looked to be something wrapped in a brown cloth that looked to be something round and long shaped like a pipe. "I noticed in your fight how Sasuke destroyed your staff and decided to give you this. Think of it as a reward for how far you have come."

Naruto removes the cloth letting it drop upon the wooden flooring of his balcony revealing what looked to be what Naruto thought to be just a pipe of twenty inches in length, and he even took notice of what looked to be a symbol within its center having what looked to be a red Z?

"You got me a pipe?" Naruto asked confused looking up to Zen with a confused look.

Master Zen laughed aloud before telling Naruto to…

"Press the button within center."

Naruto looked back down upon the so called pipe at the Z having never thought of it being a button.

"This button?"

Naruto pressed it and what extends out from both ends of the sliver so called pipe was what looked to be an additional thirty inches in length but these parts of the revealed staff are colored red, and adding that up all together the staff was eighty inches in length.

"It's a staff!" Naruto said happily as he began to test the staff twirling it around his form showing his improved skill with the use of staffs.

"This staff is a very special one that I used back in my day called the Z Staff, and as of this moment I pass it down to you from Master to Pupil."

Naruto stopped spinning the staff and said "Awesome!"

"What is special about this staff is how one can channel their chakra within and when doing so the element of lighting will crackle within the red ends of the Z Staff. You can even separate the staff into sort of Escrima Sticks and do the same channeling chakra within them, but be warned as you will have to channel your chakra through them INDIVIDUALLY to induce the lighting element effect. It will take up more chakra then it would if you induced this effect within the full Z Staff. Give the Z Staff a twist Naruto, go on!"

Naruto did as told brining his hands closer within center grasping around opposite sides of the Z symbol and with a twist with one hand forward and the other back a click can be heard. Naruto separated them with the halves of the Z symbol now apart from one another as he held the Escrima Sticks apart from one another looking them over.

"That is so awesome!" Naruto said excited. "Thank you, Master Zen, but I don't know anything about channeling my chakra through weapons?"

"True we will get down to that later on in the future. Don't forget to reattach them together like you did separating them."

Naruto did as told bringing them back together twisting them with another clink sounding off signaling that they were reattached to one another. He then held out the Z Staff before him clicking down on the Z in center and the red ends of the staff reverted back within.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it I love it!"

"Good to hear."

Naruto spun the Z Staff to sliding it within and behind his sash tightly secured.

"Now you better get going, Naruto."

"I will."

"Knock it out of the park kid."

Master Zen vanished from his position.

Naruto turned around looking off in the direction of the Leaf Village Ninja Academy and broke into a run while saying aloud…

"HERE I GO!"

Naruto arrived at the academy a few minutes later walking down the hall nearing his classroom's opened door and he had a few more minutes to spare before the exam began. Since today was the graduation exam this was one of those days where after everyone has taken their exam within their class then you were free to leave, basically a short day. Hooray! Naruto however could not cheer yet as he had yet to take the exam and pass but he was confident that he would, plus it was good to have positive attitude. As Naruto was nearing the door ahead he stopped thinking that he can hear something approaching from the distance? Then he thought he can feel with his feet rumbling?

"What the?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder and his eyes widen seeing Ino and Sakura speeding down the hall neck and neck leaving behind a smoke trail in their wake, and the both of them giving each other death glares while doing so. Naruto managed to leap up into the air in time sticking the bottom of his feet to the ceiling manipulating his chakra to do so as both Ino and Sakura stampeded past below him. The upside down Naruto turned around looking in the direction of the opened classroom door seeing both Ino and Sakura stuck within the doorway shoulder to shoulder.

"Must be trying to see who gets to sit next to Sasuke first." Naruto assumed as he falls back down to floor level landing safely upon his feet walking toward the blocked classroom doorway.

"Out of the way, Ino Pig!"

"You get out of my way, Forehead!"

"Excuse me."

Naruto excused himself as he leaped up and over the two girls bringing his feet up making sure his feet did hit their heads landing upon his feet on the other side to casually walking up the steps to his usual seating. Both Ino and Sakura then proceed to try and squeeze out of the doorway to get to Sasuke first. After taking his usual seat Naruto then waits until Iruka and Mizuki arrived to give them each their test that would decide if they can or not become Genin, but until then he would listen to the conversations within the classroom.

"So do you think Sasuke could possibly be the one to become such as legendary warrior?" A girl asked another right next to her.

"_Legendary warrior?" _Naruto thought.

"You mean…"

Both girls at the same time then said…

"The Legendary Super Saiyan!"

"The Super what's it now?" Naruto asked looking up to the two girls over his shoulder a level above him.

"Hey mind your own business Naruto!" The first girl said.

"No need to shout I was just curious of what you two were talking about?"

"Why should you even know since there is no way you would ever become one." The second girl said.

"I guess it must not be that important then." Naruto said looking away with a small smile upon his face.

"NOT IMPORTANT!" Both girls yelled at him.

"_Hook, line and sinker." _Naruto thought as he looked back over his shoulder. "I mean it mustn't be since only a few things catch grab my interest."

"What rock have you been living under, Uzumaki? Everyone in the school knows of the legend of the Super Saiyan, the Ultimate Warrior!"

"Doesn't sound that great…"

"A Super Saiyan is a legend and is said to be a state of power that a ninja can reach once he has surpassed the lines of the limits. It has been told throughout our history since the beginning of the Leaf you idiot. Even Iruka sensei told everyone in this room of the legend of the Super Saiyan so weren't you listening that day?"

"I was either late or fell asleep. So this Super Saiyan is supposed to be a level of power anybody can reach?"

"That's right and when one does they basically are like that of a God, invincible, the strongest in the world." The first girl said.

"And Sasuke is the only one that has the greatest of chances to reaching such a level." The second girl said as they both looked to Sasuke's direction.

"You two say anyone can become a Super Saiyan?"

"Yes."

"Has anyone become this so called Super Saiyan before then?" Naruto asked. The two girls did not have an answer to that as they searched their minds not knowing if anyone in history has or not. "Anything in there?"

"We're pretty someone has!" Both girls said at the same time.

"So basically you don't know and no one actually has become this so called Super Saiyan right?"

"There's no proof of it," Shikamaru's voice suddenly said who was not sitting far away behind his desk kicking back in his seat with closed eyes. "It's just a fairy tale is all that parents tell their little kids to put them to sleep or give them big hopes for them to become such a thing, that is if they decide to become ninja of the village."

"Sounds like a load of crock to me." Naruto said looking forward crossing his arms upon his chest once again.

"Agreed." Shikamaru said.

"You just both watch as someday Sasuke will become a Super Saiyan achieving something that the both of you had no chance in from the very beginning." Both girls argued.

"I can care less…" Shikamaru said as he yawned.

"If it was even true then why hasn't anyone SEEN or BECOME one, and how are you supposed to know if you or person has even become such a thing?" Naruto pointed out being skeptical of the whole thing like he was from the very beginning. "All it sounds to me is it just being a legend based on the imagination supported with no proof what so ever. Yeah just a fairy tale…"

Finally Sakura and Ino emerge into the room no longer stuck rushing to the empty seat next to Sasuke and it was Sakura that won. Finally Iruka had arrived walking into the room seeing the bickering going about in his class room and couldn't help but remember the years he trained all of these students bringing a smile to his face. When he set his sights upon both Naruto and Sasuke sitting in their separate seats he remembered what he thought was he following after the two after leaving class yesterday? However he found himself waking up sitting in his desk with his face flat against the table fast asleep. He had no recollection of the disguised Master Zen and so he assumed it to have been nothing but a dream, but something else told in his gut told him otherwise. He can see that everyone was here and the Genin Graduation Exam can begin but he could not start it now because Mizuki was not present yet who had to be with him during the test of each student.

Iruka decided to let the entire class gossip about as he walked behind his desk taking a seat and right when he did take his seat there Naruto was standing in front of his desk. Suddenly seeing Naruto there made Iruka slighting jump but not so much as having been scared but surprised at Naruto's increased speed. Those special studies that Naruto must have been going through must have really paid off especially to what he witnessed yesterday on the Academy Training Field.

"Oh hello Naruto is there something you need?"

"Actually it's more of a question."

"Is it about the exam because you know I can't tell or give you any sort of advice right?"

"It's not about that but about this legend I just heard and learned about."

"A legend?"

"Something about the legend of the Super Saiyan?"

"Naruto, didn't you pay attention in class? I was sure that I shared the legend with the entire class?"

"Don't be mad but I sort of feel asleep during that part." Naruto said with a smile scratching the back of his head.

"You fell asleep?"

"Sorry?"

"That's alright."

"So can you tell me how this whole Super Saiyan thing started?"

"Well, Naruto, have you ever heard of the Sage of Six Paths?"

"Who's that?"

"The Sage of Six Paths is said to be The Father of Ninja. I am pretty sure that I went over this as well did you not pay attention?"

Naruto gave him a nervous chuckle.

"Of course because who hasn't right? But I wouldn't mind a review you know."

"Well he is where the legend of the Super Saiyan is said to have started as he was described to be so powerful he was described by the many as a god. With that said everyone revered him as the legendary Super Saiyan but this is all of course just a LEGEND and not actually proven to this very day. It remains as one of the great mysteries to our world with the power of a Super Saiyan to be attained by one that surpasses the very limits. With power like that it could be used for great good or great evil."

"So how does one become this Super Saiyan then?"

"Well the THEORY is you have to surpass your very limits, your peak into soaring new height of strength thus becoming the Super Saiyan. But remember Naruto that this is just all THEORY and NOT fact. Until a Super Saiyan is SEEN and its power OBTAINED it is just nothing but a mere legend, a fairy tale. In fact it is this legend that motivates many ninja of the world to do that best they can getting stronger through training, their missions, the pursuit of knowledge to become this Super Saiyan to use it as they see fit."

"Do you believe in such a legend, Iruka sensei?"

"Nope."

"You don't?"

"Well until I SEE it I won't believe it and so far there has not been any news of the rise of a Super Saiyan or the sighting of one. So I very much doubt it to be true. The Super Saiyan is myth just as the Sage of Six Paths."

"I thought as much." Naruto said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Believe it or not Naruto but there are some out there that claim to be a Super Saiyan but they are not taken seriously at all or speculated to be one."

"Such as?"

"Well did you know that Hashirama Senju, our village's First Fire Shadow, was SPECULATED to be a Super Saiyan?"

"Seriously?"

"He was a powerful ninja back in the day, Naruto. The way our predecessors fought were described as beyond the scales. Even Sasuke's ancestor, Madara Uchiha, was SPECULATED to be a Super Saiyan as well. Madara and Hashirama back then were the most powerful ninja in the world."

"So that's why his fan club believes he can become this so called Super Saiyan then because of his Uchiha blood?"

"Well I doubt that the secret, if there is a secret to the myth, to becoming this Super Saiyan has anything to do with the blood of a prestigious clan."

"Perhaps the strength and will of one's heart then?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"I prefer it that way if it is even true. If you are worried of Sasuke ever becoming a Super Saiyan then don't worry Naruto."

"Never had the thought but you have to admit it is quite the interesting legend no?"

"Yes it is."

Suddenly the Chunin ranked ninja, Mizuki, appears within the room on the floor next to Iruka's desk grabbing both Iruka and Naruto's attention.

"Sorry that I was late, Iruka, I had some unfortunate business to attend to."

"Not a problem, Mizuki." Iruka said to his friend and turned back to Naruto. "You better get back to your seat Naruto. The exam is going to begin and I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you Iruka sensei. What I got to show you two will blow you guys away that you will have to pass me!" Naruto promised with a smile.

"With that conviction in your voice and that I see in your eyes I am sure you will."

Naruto walked back to his seating.

"You didn't give him any hints right Iruka?"

"Of course not but something tells me that he is going to pass for sure. He did ask about the legend of the Super Saiyan though."

"Oh?"

"He's skeptical about it like I am."

"I don't know, Iruka, there are power ninja out there."

"There is bound to be strong ninja in the world but that doesn't make them this Super Saiyan. Anyway we should get things started right away don't you think?"

"Yes, I am sure these students are eager to pass and show off their headbands to their parents."

"Sure." Iruka said and then looked back to Naruto who barely sits back down, Iruka looking at him with a sad smile. _"Unfortunately, Naruto has no parents to show his off to."_

For some reason when it all began Sasuke was the first one called in and when he emerged out of the room minutes later he was wearing the Leaf headband upon his head making most of the students in the room awe, and his fan club cheering for Sasuke which he ignored. He locked eyes with Naruto and even though nothing was said between them Naruto for some reason had a strong feeling that Sasuke was telling him through his eyes not to fail. Sasuke walked for the classroom door parting it open and leaving. After his departure one by one students were called in and so far most of the people that Naruto knew passed until it was finally his turn and for some odd reason he was last to be tested. Why they didn't just go in alphabetical order he would never know.

Naruto now stood in a room where he can see both Iruka and Mizuki sitting behind a table with headbands placed upon it.

"Now Naruto in order for you to pass you need to perform the following, the Transformation Jutsu, Substitution Jutsu, the Clone Jutsu, the Body Flicker, and finally a jutsu you have learned all on your own."

"No problem." Naruto said with a smile.

"If it is then show us?" Iruka asked with a smile of his own.

For the transformation all he did was transform into Iruka himself to whom the real man himself looked himself over to make sure that every detail was right. If there was even one thing wrong with the transformation Naruto will have already failed but luckily Naruto didn't as he passed this part of the test. Naruto soon reverted back to himself with Iruka telling him a good job that was as well couldn't help but remember the times when Naruto had difficulty with the jutsu but now to the boy it was no problem.

"That was excellent, Naruto, now for the Substitution."

Iruka suddenly threw a single shuriken toward Naruto without a warning to which the boy was shocked to see. The shuriken stabbed into Naruto's chest sending him back off his feet and seeing this Iruka was instantly worried, but those thoughts were put aside when Naruto suddenly poof into smoke revealing a chair in his place that hits the floor, the shuriken still stabbed within it.

"That was a close one." Naruto's voice said as the boy was revealed to be in another part of the room where the chair randomly sat off to the side that was actually put there for this very reason.

"So far you are doing excellent, Naruto. Now can you perform the Clone Jutsu for us?" Iruka asked as Naruto calmly walked back to his original position.

"_There is no way that Naruto can perform that jutsu. He has always had difficulty with it from what I can remember." _Mizuki thought but he was never always at the academy every day to see Naruto's progression because had he stuck around more he would have seen that Naruto mastered it long ago.

Naruto made the appropriate seal and using his CHAKRA he said aloud…

"Clone Jutsu!"

A poof of smoke afterwards and when it cleared there a perfect clone of Naruto's self-stood surprising Mizuki…

"How's that?" Naruto asked.

"I remember it was this jutsu you had difficulty with the most. You must have been practicing that jutsu a lot to get it down haven't you?" Iruka asked.

"Sure did and I eventually got it down."

"Good work and now you only have the Body Flicker to go. Can you do it, Naruto?"

"Oh yeah." Naruto said as he held a fist right in front of himself.

"Then demonstrate by moving from your current spot to that X on the floor over there?" Iruka asked pointing off to the right to which Naruto looked to.

"So I just have to reappear upon that X?"

"That's right."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Naruto looked back to Iruka growing a smile upon his face once again to which Iruka returned knowing that the smile meant that Naruto had already passed again. Naruto leaped back through the air twirling his form while bringing a single hand seal before himself to vanishing leaving behind a swirl of smoke. Iruka and Mizuki looked off to the right seeing Naruto reappear from the air dropping down and landing right on top of the X as instructed to. The boy rising up looking off to them with a smile and his fists upon his hips, Iruka claps while Mizuki was quiet wearing his fake smile.

"Well done, Naruto, well done!" Iruka commended as Naruto walked back once again.

"_I am sure that there is no way Naruto could pass this part of the test. He has to perform a jutsu he learned by himself and seeing as most of the village's people with other Leaf Ninja among them they wouldn't help him in learning anything new." _Mizuki thought.

"Now, Naruto comes the critical part of the test and that is required for you to pass. You must demonstrate a jutsu you have learned besides any academy level technique. Do you have one?"

"You said learned?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

"Is also developed ok?"

"Developed?" Iruka repeated. "Are you telling us that you developed your very own jutsu, Naruto?"

"_No way…" _Mizuki thought.

"That's right and I am sure it is going to blow you guys away."

"Well now you have us both curious Naruto so go one and get on with it?" Iruka asked with a smile upon his face.

"You got it."

"_Has Naruto actually developed a new jutsu? Only a genius would be able to accomplish something like that?" _Mizuki thought.

Naruto closed his eyes to brining his right hand up open before him as if he were holding something or presenting to the two Chunin ninja.

"Here goes," Naruto said.

This required his Ki and not Chakra so he remembered Master Zen's teachings in the art of harnessing Ki as well as how to use it as a weapon. Iruka can see how calm and concentrated Naruto was but he can't sense any Chakra in use from Naruto which strike him as odd? Is Naruto having some kind of trouble or did Naruto really have nothing to show? That is when both Mizuki and Iruka felt an unknown foreign type of energy coming from Naruto that did not feel like Chakra at all but something else more potent than Chakra itself. The two began to wonder if it had something to do with the Nine Tails sealed within Naruto but the way this energy felt said otherwise as it did not feel foul at all. What was this? Finally that is when both of them saw a small light dim above the palm of Naruto's hand that slowly but surely grew in size slowly making both Chunin's mouths go agape slightly.

Then it suddenly grew to near basketball size suddenly with Naruto opening his eyes looking upon the ball of Ki hovering above his hand.

"So, Iruka and Mizuki sensei's, do I pass?" Naruto asked as he clasped his hand shut while at the same time as he did the ball of Ki immediately shrinks shooting down within the palm of his hand, and when Naruto opens it back up both Iruka and Mizuki see it now gone.

"Naruto, do explain to us what kind of jutsu that was?" Iruka asked astonished having NEVER in all his days seen a jutsu or one that was even developed like that.

"_What do I say? I can't tell them what it really is. I swore that I would never share the secrets of Ki with anyone. Hold on maybe I can…"_

"Naruto?" Mizuki addressed.

"Chakra!" Naruto suddenly said.

"What?" Iruka asked.

"You see it was my Chakra that I summoned to the surface and with it I can use as a weapon." Naruto partly lied and partly told truth. The lie being Chakra that was used and the truth being it can be used as a weapon if he said it weren't Chakra that is.

"How so would you be able to use it as a weapon, Naruto?" Iruka asked. "Can you perhaps throw it?"

"_I can't lie about that. If I say no then Iruka and Mizuki will just see it as nothing but useless made jutsu with no purpose but a light show." _Naruto thought. "As a matter of fact I can throw it if I wanted."

"Really?" Asked the fascinated Iruka.

"Yeah but I wouldn't recommend any sort of demonstration of that inside."

"So you just summon your Chakra up to the surface and above the palm of your hand?"

"Yes."

"Then how do you explain how it hovered over the palm of your hand like that?"

"I don't really know the reason for that myself honestly." Naruto lied. "So, Iruka and Mizuki sensei's, do I pass?"

"You didn't just pass…" Iruka said with Naruto adorning a frown "You PASSED with flying colors! Congratulations, Naruto!" Naruto grew a smile upon his face.

"REALLY?!"

"Yes, really." Iruka said standing up grabbing a headband from the table. "Naruto Uzumaki, it is my honor that I present to you an official headband of the Hidden Leaf Village. Wear it proudly and make your village proud." Iruka tossed the headband toward Naruto who caught it within the palm of his right hand. "You earned it."

Naruto looked upon the headband and for a second both Iruka and Mizuki thought they can see Naruto having stars in his eyes as well as them beginning to water? He wasn't going to cry or something right? Oh he better not! Naruto suddenly leaped up into the air cheering his heart out yelling aloud…

"I DID IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

"_You sure did, Naruto."_

Mizuki however did not share the same happiness for Naruto as he had other things on his mind such as his little Op he was going to have to commit on his own tonight. One thing was for sure that after tonight he was never going to return to the Leaf but go to his master.

Outside the front doors of the academy students that wore their headbands upon their heads were within the parents being congratulated, friends talking amongst one another as well as classmates. Then bursting out of the front doors grabbing everyone's undivided attention was none other than Naruto Uzumaki adorning the Leaf headband upon his head.

"I PASSED!" He cheered aloud as he began to flip around excited and happy back and forth.

"_I don't believe it!" _Kiba thought.

"Had to have been out of luck again." Ino assumed.

"Well done." Shikamaru says.

"Congratulations, Naruto." Hinata amongst the group said.

"Nice work, Naruto, you deserved it." Sakura said.

Naruto exited from his flips of fun landing before Sakura…

"So Sakura…?"

"What?"

"Do you think we can go on a date now?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Sakura blushed and with a sort of angry look along with smile upon her face she delivered a bonk upon his head making his yelp to brining his hands upon the area she bonked him.

"In your dreams Naruto."

"Awe but Sakura why did you have to do that?"

"You and I both know it was not that hard."

"Yeah but still!" Naruto whined.

"Glad you made it, Naruto." Sasuke's voice said grabbing Naruto's attention looking off to the left upon Sasuke.

"Well what did you expect to happen to me Sasuke, to fail?"

"Not at all, I am actually glad you passed. Now I will have a somewhat worthy rival to look forward to fighting in the future."

"So now we're officially rivals then huh?"

"Make no mistake Naruto there will be one winner and loser in the future and I aim to be the winner."

"No way, not if I have anything to say about it."

"We'll see now wont we?" Sasuke said as he turned and walked away. "Until next time…"

"Yeah." Naruto said with a smirk adorned on his face.

"Wow that's something, Sasuke declaring you his rival." Sakura said.

"But like Sasuke said there will only be one winner and loser and I intend to win that day. That I promise!"

"What is going on here?" One female parent whispered to another as she stares coldly at Naruto who was watching Sasuke leave.

"No idea." The second female parent said.

"What were they thinking making him a ninja? Don't they know what he is?"

"Shhhh! You know the Third's law we aren't supposed to speak of it."

"Maybe we should get a petition to have his status removed?"

"I agree with you there."

"So Sakura…?" Naruto addressed again.

"What is it…?"

"About us going on a date…"

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Stop."

Naruto hung his head as Sakura gave a small smile.

Meanwhile watching from the shadows was the disguised Master Zen who wore a smile upon his face…

"Congratulations, Naruto."

"So what was your jutsu?" Kiba asked walking up to Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I mean the one you learned all on your own to Iruka and Mizuki sensei's you idiot that's what!"

"Well PUPE-," Naruto said making Kiba growl "the jutsu I performed and showed is…MY LITTLE SECRET!" He finished with a smile at the end of his sentence along with a chuckle.

"Damn you Naruto just tell me!"

"No way. Why should I tell you my secrets? You should know that revealing your secrets is not very ninja, silly Kiba." Naruto said panning his right pointer finger left and right in front of Kiba's face.

"I will tell you mine if you tell me yours!"

"And what would that be, Wolf beast Mimicry Fang over Fang?"

"How the hell do you know that?!"

"Kiba?" Shino addressed getting his attention away from Naruto. "Everyone in the Academy knows that."

"What do you mean EVERYONE? How would EVERYONE know that?"

"You don't recall showing it off in front of everyone else in the Academy Training Field every chance you get almost every day of the week?" Naruto asked as well as taunted.

"HUH?!"

"It's true, Kiba." Sakura confirmed. "You mean to tell us that you don't remember?"

"Not to mention that most people know the Fang over Fang being one of your clan's signature techniques for a long time now." Naruto said. "With that said it doesn't sound like much of a secret clan jutsu anymore? Since I already know that would mean I don't have to tell you of MY jutsu."

Kiba's head was hanging as well as letting his arms as he slumped over forward as he said…

"No fair…"

Naruto chuckled and when looking off to his left he saw Master Zen peeking from around a tree to walking away from the area.

"Well I got to go so bye!" Naruto quickly said and started to jog away.

"Hold on Naruto!" Iruka's voice called out to making Naruto stop in his tracks looking over his left shoulder while at the same time Naruto was jogging in place.

"Iruka sensei?"

"I almost forgot to tell you that like everyone else you need to show up back in my classroom tomorrow."

"Huh what for?"

"For your team placements of cour- Ok why are you jogging in place?"

"Kind of need to be somewhere like right now."

"_Must be a ramen run." _Iruka assumed.

"Thanks for telling me though. Show up tomorrow for team placement got it!"

Naruto began running away.

"YOU NEED TO ARRIVE BY FOUR!" Iruka yelled aloud to Naruto.

"GOT IT!"

"DON'T BE LATE!"

"OK!"

"That boy is filled with so much energy I wonder where he gets it all from."

Naruto was now running through the park searching for Master Zen…

"Where did he go?"

Naruto was now running up a spiral like staircase that headed above the level of the trees and when he reached the top he saw Master Zen standing front and center with crossed arms. Naruto ran to him stopping right in front of the man.

"Master Zen, check it out!" Naruto said aiming his right thumb upon his headband. "I'm a ninja now!"

"Well done, Naruto."

"Oh this is going to be so awesome! The life of a ninja sounds so exciting!"

"Exciting huh?"

"I mean it has got to be right? I mean maybe we will go rescuing some kind of princess or something!"

"Naruto, the life of a ninja is not supposed to be exciting."

"Well it's going to require a lot of work I know that."

"The path of a ninja is a difficult one, one that will be hard for you. You wearing the headband upon your head mean you are willing to sacrifice everything for the sake of your people and your village, even if it means your life. You are going to have to make decisions that you never thought you would have to make not for just the sake of your teammates but your mission as well, even if it somehow involves your village to some degree. This path is not one of dandelions and daisy's for it is one that needs to be taken seriously but you don't have to take it to a degree to which you harbor no feelings for anything or anyone. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

"I do…"

"You may think that you are a ninja now but you are not yet…"

"What are you talking about I passed the exam?"

"You will know what I mean coming tomorrow once you are assigned your team and your instructor."

"Why not just tell me?"

"Because then you wouldn't learn and I will leave it at that but for now you must come with me."

"Where to and why?"

"Outside the village and as for why I will tell you when we get there. Now follow me!"

Master Zen dashed across the wooden floor with Naruto following after to leaping up into the air over the railing upon the roofing of some buildings with Naruto following suit. Eventually minutes later the two arrived next to the shoreline of the very same large lake Naruto used in his training.

"What are we doing way out here?" Naruto asked as Master Zen walked up to the shoreline.

"I am going to teach you a new technique."

"But I thought you said that not until I got my Ki under control?"

"I am making an exception this time, think of this as your reward for passing your exam at the Academy. Besides sometimes learning how to control you Ki the hard way can be very effective."

"What do you mean the hard way?"

"You are about to find out but first I am going to show you the technique you will be learning. Now watch me closely. This requires you to draw your latent Ki into the palm of your hands and then once you have it you release it all at once." Master Zen spreads his feet and legs apart not too far to bring his hands before him cupping his hands together aimed down the lake. "You must concentrate your Ki into a single point being within the center of the palm of your hands." He brings his cupped hands to his lower left side close to his left hip. Naruto can feel Master Zen's Ki within him traveling through and a blue ball of energy slowly forming within the palm of his cupped hands making a charging sound.

"Amazing!"

"Ka-me-ha-meeeee-,"

"What's he going to-,"

Master Zen then thrusts his cupped hands forward while yelling aloud…

"HAAAAAA!"

He then shoots out a blue streaming powerful beam of energy from the palms of his hands down the lake parting the water apart as it traveled over it. The beam was not humongous giant big or anything like that but actually small (Like Son Goku in Dragon Ball series Kamehameha size). Naruto watched in total shock and awe as the wind blows pushing his hair back with agape mouth.

"Unreal!"

The Kamehameha does not impact the other side as it merely dissipates away (The Ki used for the attack, the attack itself) like it were never there. The water it traveled over continued to stir until it came to a complete halt settling like nothing had disturbed the water at all.

"Master Zen that was amazing! What was that?!"

"That Naruto was a technique taught to me by my previous master, the knowledge of this technique passed down to him from his master to me. It is a technique that originated many thousands of years ago, possibly millions."

"Are you serious? That long ago, wow!"

"Stories tell that the previous users of this technique were able to use it power to such an amazingly high level that they can blow up a planet."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SERIOUS A PLANET!"

"Imagine how powerful these individuals were to have been able to perform such a destructive feat."

"That just seems impossible, no way."

"For these people it seemed impossible wasn't a word to them. Do you want to give the Kamehameha Wave a try for yourself, Naruto?"

"I don't know if I can do it like you but I'll try."

"Remember to not doubt yourself Naruto for that will lead to inevitable failure." Master Zen said as he steps aside letting Naruto take his spot. "It is sort of the same how you summon your Ki to surface into a ball but this time both hands are required to create the Kamehameha, your Ki channeling out through both your hands within the center of your palms. This requires more focus and concentration in channeling your Ki, but you have to be careful of how much you put into the attack due to the current level you are at right now."

"Ok?"

"If you don't put in the right amount then the attack will not work, if you put too much you may do more harm to yourself instead of your opponent. The reasons these two things will happen is because of lack of concentration and focus. If you just channel you Ki creating the attack without putting any focus or concentration into it you will just be gambling the attack which may backfire on you or do nothing at all. Sort of like a plan that if one does not put enough or any thought into it at all will ultimately fail and end in their demise. Focus is the key, Naruto."

"Focus…" Naruto repeated as he closed his eyes.

"Yes…Focus…"

Naruto spreads his legs apart to bringing his hands before him cupping them together slowly, his Ki traveling through his body and being channeled through his arm.

"So far so good…" Master Zen said to Naruto as he was keeping a check on Naruto's Ki.

Naruto then brings his cupped hands down to his lower right near his right hip concentrating as he began channeling his Ki.

"Kaaaaaaaa…."

Master Zen watched Naruto's cupped hands seeing a small blue light make its presence known between his hands but looked to be flickering. The man even began to notice Naruto already beginning to have a bead of sweat travel down his brow.

"Meeeeeee…."

Master Zen watched as the Kamehameha Wave grew to the size of a golf ball to which Master Zen thought was impressive for his first try.

"Haaaaaaaa-Meeeeeeee!"

The Kamehameha within Naruto's cupped hands grew bigger in size in an instant with the sphere touching Naruto's hands but Master Zen felt that there was too much.

"Naru-,"

He was too late to warn him as Naruto brings his hands before him while yelling aloud…

"HAAAAAAAAA!"

The Kamehameha Wave beam blasts from Naruto's hands but it did not look like a beam firing but more like a messy spray of his Ki spraying from Naruto's cupped hands, and as it did Naruto riles in pain feeling the burns upon his cupped hands. The overloaded Kamehameha stops in a explosive manner sort of popping aloud before Naruto with the force of it sending Naruto flying back off his feet through the air crashing into the bark of a tree, the clash against the tree making Naruto yelp in pain. Master Zen closed his eyes lowering his head as he looked toward Naruto's direction as the boy brought up his hands looking upon them, his teeth clenched upon one another as he growled looking upon his bruised palm hands.

"What happened?"

"You put too much into it." Master Zen said as he walked up to Naruto with his arms crossed over his chest.

"But how? I was focusing just as you said?"

"Remember that you don't have great control of your Ki, Naruto."

"Then what is the point in continuing this? I'll just get myself hurt again?"

"Learning the hard way can be the most effective."

"Yeah I know you already mentioned that you don't need to remind me." Naruto said as he stood up.

Master Zen then looked upon Naruto's hands seeing them heal at an inhuman rate as the burns seemed to glow a faint red healing his wounds with a small amount of steam radiating off them after the wounds heal. In seconds Naruto's hands were fully healed like nothing had ever happened.

"Try again?" Master Zen asked.

"I don't think I want to?"

"I never thought you as a QUITER?"

"Hell no I am NOT a quitter!"

"You just said you didn't want to try again says otherwise." Master Zen said looking away back down the lake.

Naruto's hands turn into fists as he growls running up back to position with Master Zen simply smiling. Naruto turns to Master Zen pointing his right pointer finger at Master Zen…

"No one calls me a quitter and gets away with it! I'll show you I can master this technique no problem so just you watch old man!"

Naruto got into the same stance again preparing himself to perform the Kamehameha Wave.

"Kaaaaaa-Meeeeee-Haaaaaaa-Meeeeee!"

As the day progressed inside his apartment building the Chunin ninja, Mizuki, prepared himself to commence his mission infiltrating the Hokage Tower with his goal being to steal the Scroll of Sealing. He intentionally planned having Naruto infiltrate the Hokage Residence and steal the scroll for him but Naruto passed the exam. Now Mizuki is forced to do it himself as he reached to grabbing his two giant shuriken mounting them on his back and readjusting his headband having the blue cloth cover the top of his head. Upon the wall before him he had what looked to be a hand drawn map of the inside of the building where the Scroll of Sealing was located. He looked out his window seeing the orange sky as soon it would be time for him to commence his operation, infiltrate the Hokage Residence, steal the Scroll of Sealing, and leave the village and flee to his master without leaving behind any evidence of his own involvement. If there is one thing that Mizuki knew about this mission was going to be a tough one…

Returning to both Naruto and Master Zen the boy was sitting upon the shoreline taking in breaths with having a now small amount of bruises upon the palms of his hands that were already healing. Master Zen continued to look down upon Naruto amazed with Naruto's progression in the Kamehameha Wave. Naruto was getting better and better as he tried again and again the past few hours when it took Master Zen back then merely a single day to master the technique but it seemed that Naruto would not be able to accomplish it by the end of this day. Even though he wouldn't it didn't mean that he was inadequate in any way if that is what you were thinking.

"You are getting better and better now tell me how you feel in your progression of the Kamehameha Wave?"

"I am almost there, Master Zen, I know it!"

"You have done well Naruto and I am sure in another day you will master it. We will continue this another time when you are free."

"But I am so close I can do it."

"Remember what I said about strengthening the body and your own strength?"

"That the body and mind requires rest."

"Correct."

Naruto stood up…

"So I guess I just go home then?"

"What you do from here is your time and yours alone."

"Then I guess I will just go and eat some ramen then?"

"A little piece advice don't just eat ramen."

"What you want me to start eating vegetables? Yuck!"

"You better start or else…"

"Or else what?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes.

"YOUR GUARD IS DOWN!"

Naruto is now seen running away leaving behind a chuckling Master Zen. When Naruto returned within the walls of the village he was now walking the dead empty roads of the village upon this late evening. As he was walking through the empty roads of the village he began to wonder what his future being a ninja of the Leaf would be like. Master Zen mentioned how hard it would be for Naruto, about the responsibilities of a ninja. He comes to a stop as he takes notice of somebody landing upon the roofing of one of the buildings ahead of him and from what Naruto can tell it looked like Mizuki?

"Is that Mizuki sensei? He looks well-armed tonight? Is he going on some sort of mission?" He even took notice of the large scroll behind Mizuki's waist. "That's a big scroll? Maybe he is one his way to deliver it some other village or something? That would probably explain the whole reason he looks armed to the teeth?"

As Mizuki was looking over his shoulder making sure that he was not being followed he suddenly felt like someone was watching him? But there shouldn't be anyone doing such a thing? He got in and out free and clean without being noticed but if he continued to waste time in the village he was sure the disappearance of the Scroll of Sealing would be noticed. He looked off down to street level and took notice of what looked to be Naruto watching him about a mere two streets away from his position.

"Damn it!" Mizuki cursed.

Mizuki knew that he shouldn't have stopped and now he was spotted by none other than Naruto out of all people. Mizuki gave Naruto form his spot a sort of small glare to which Naruto slowly started to form one of his own aiming his toward Mizuki and Naruto was starting to get suspicious. What the hell was Mizuki's problem looking at him like that? Then Naruto started to think that something bigger was going on here and that bigger something being something that shouldn't be happening. Naruto's feelings telling him to stop Mizuki and question what he was doing this late at night?

"Hey!"

Mizuki fled off in the direction he was going putting Naruto on the alert.

"Come back here!"

Naruto gave pursuit leaping to the rooftops himself and giving pursuit after Mizuki fleeing using the rooftops of the village, and as he continued chase it looked as if Mizuki was heading for the front gates of the village.

"Mizuki sensei stop!" Naruto demanded.

"Out of all the people it had to be Naruto!" Mizuki said as he continued to flee ignoring Naruto leaping from roof top to roof top.

"Come back here!"

Within the Hokage's residence the Third was walking down the hall and when taking a turn into a room he came upon the door of the Hokage Vault. What he noticed about the vault was that door appeared to be slightly parted open causing him to run toward it grabbing a pulling the door open, and when looking inside he noticed only one thing was missing from within the vault's contents and that was the Scroll of Sealing. The Third's eyes widen as his pipe falls out of his mouth hitting the floor he says aloud…

"ANBU!"

Naruto pursued Mizuki back out to the forests of the Leaf village landing within an open area within the woods where he can see a small shack up ahead. This place was nowhere near that lake where he and Master Zen where practicing the Kamehameha Wave but much more further from this location. As Naruto walked toward the center of the area he began panning his head left and right looking for Mizuki but the man was nowhere in sight.

"Mizuki sensei come on out?" Naruto asked aloud. "I know you are still here."

"Naruto!"

Mizuki revealed himself landing ahead of Naruto upon a single knee wearing a smile upon his face.

"_What's with the change of mood all of a sudden?" _Naruto wondered as he continued to wear his face of suspicion. "Mizuki sensei, why did you run?"

"Run what are you talking about?"

"You ran away from me, why?"

"Why would I run away from you, Naruto?"

"You saw me on the street and ran away as if the ANBU Black Ops were on your tail?"

"That's just silly, Naruto, why would the ANBU be after me?"

"I don't know? Why would they be after you?"

"Naruto, I can assure you that I am fine and there is no need for you to keep following me out of worry."

"Mind explaining where you are going then leaving the village this late at night? You certainly looked packed for quite the long trip?"

"Well that is because I am simply going on an important mission." Mizuki lied.

"What kind of mission?" Naruto continued to interrogate.

"Well don't tell anyone that I told you but I am to deliver a very important message to our allies."

"And that would be?"

"Well I am heading to Whirlpool Country to deliver this important message-," He pats the large scroll behind him with a hand "to the Hidden Whirling Tides Village. This message must be rushed to them at all costs and with all speeds so please understand why I must go, Naruto."

Naruto's face then turned back to its innocent looking one with Mizuki inwardly smirking seeing as he was successful in deceiving Naruto.

"Ok then you are free to go then, Mizuki sensei, and I apologize for holding you up on your important mission."

"Thank you, Naruto." Mizuki thanked as he turned around walking away until…

"Though I would be sorry if you weren't heading for a destroyed village since the Clan Wars."

This made Mizuki suddenly stop in his tracks frozen in place as Naruto narrowed his eyes upon the back of Mizuki with his hands tightening into fists, Mizuki closing his eyes smirking with a low chuckle following afterwards.

"Where are you really going?" Naruto asked as he lowers himself parting his legs as he reached for his Z Staff with his right hand.

"I can't believe it, outsmarted by this brat."

"Excuse me?"

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked over his shoulder seeing Iruka landing behind him some distance away.

"Iruka sensei?"

"Naruto, get away from him!"

Mizuki quickly turned around while at the same time reaching for one of his two gaint shuriken spinning it and with a roar throws the weapon toward the turned Naruto!

"NARUTO GET DOWN!"

"SEE YA!" Mizuki yelled with a crazed look on his face.

Naruto looked back in his original direction seeing the giant spinning shuriken coming his way and the boy quickly evades leaping up while removing his Z Staff at the same time. The shuriken spinning right under his feet but it was when it reached this point that Naruto presses the Z button of the staff extended the ends of the Z Staff. With one end of the staff he thrusts it down going through the center of the rapid spinning shuriken to spinning himself and the shuriken around his staff in a complete three sixty before throwing, and releasing it back toward Mizuki with a yell as the weapon was hurled back at the traitor. Mizuki was shocked seeing his own weapon coming toward him now but not just at that but Naruto's sudden skill. Putting that aside for now the man leans himself back barely avoiding his own thrown shuriken that only removes some hairs and stabs into a tree somewhere behind him. Naruto lands upon his feet twirling his staff around his form before stopping and now holding the weapon in a reverse grip within his right hand, one of the ends of the staff now being seen behind his left shoulder, and Iruka lands right next to Naruto.

"Nice moves, Naruto!"

"I aim to please."

"Damn you, Naruto!" Mizuki said as he stood back up to his feet glaring at the two.

"It's a good thing you managed to find Mizuki first because if you didn't he may have been long gone from the village by now with the Scroll of Sealing." Iruka explained as he spun out a kunai.

"What exactly is going on here?" Naruto asked.

"You see that scroll Mizuki has?"

"Yeah I see it."

"That is the Scroll of Sealing containing forbidden jutsu's locked away by the First Hokage. Its contents to never be read and seeing Mizuki with it in his possession he stole it!"

"I knew you were lying from the very beginning." Naruto said.

"So the brat grew a brain how cute."

"Why, Mizuki? Why are you doing this?" Iruka asked.

"You want to know why? Isn't it obvious? With the knowledge that the Scroll of Sealing can provide I will become invincible! Power is the motive you idiot."

"But what lead you to that?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you and Naruto. Now we can do this in either two ways. You both can either let me go peacefully or I will just take care of the both of you myself."

"What makes you think you can?" Iruka taunted.

Mizuki chuckled as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Iruka, you and I both know that I am far superior to you. I carried out missions for this village further perfecting my skills on the field while all you did was sitting behind a desk teaching to a room full of brats."

"Those brats are the future of our village ensuring its safety and continued prosperity!"

"And what makes you think you can take the BOTH of us on?" Naruto asked ready for battle.

"That coming from you almost makes me want to laugh. I know for sure that I am stronger than Iruka but you Naruto, I am far superior to you, and you're out of your league."

"Let's find out then!"

"Naruto wait! Mizuki is right you should stay out of this and let me handle him."

"No way! We both know we would have a much better chance against him together? Haven't you ever heard that two heads are better than one?"

"I know what you are trying to say Naruto but right now I am the best chance to at least stalling Mizuki at least until reinforcements arrive. Your safety will be my main concern and I am sorry to say this but you will only get in the way."

"Hey I am a ninja now and-,"

"Just do as I say, Naruto! I am giving you a direct order as your superior. You are not ready for an opponent like Mizuki."

"Tell that to Sasuke…" Naruto muttered.

Now as to the question if Sasuke now was stronger than Mizuki is unknown but Naruto believed that even Sasuke would possibly take down Mizuki, but Naruto was able to beat Sasuke. Well he really didn't beat Sasuke seeing as their fight was interrupted by Master Zen but Naruto believed he stood a chance against Mizuki.

"Iruka, do you think me as a fool? By leaving Naruto out of the fight would give him the opportunity to flee to the Third. He isn't going anywhere on my watch."

"And how are you going to keep Naruto here while fighting me, Mizuki?"

Mizuki smirked.

"Well you see as I stole the Scroll of Sealing I will admit that I took a little peek inside of my own."

"You peeked?!" Iruka said in almost horror because who knows what jutsu Mizuki may have learned from the scroll.

"Would you like to see what new jutsu I learned?" Mizuki asked and taunted in his own way as he brought his pointer and middle finger of both his hands before him into a cross. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Suddenly appearing beside Mizuki was another one of himself holding the same seal as him but just one.

"I think this evens up the odds don't you think?"

"Naruto you need to get out of here!"

"I don't think so!" Mizuki's Shadow Clone said as it appeared behind Naruto a distance away blocking his path. "You're not going anywhere."

"With this jutsu I will surely make short work of the both of you at once."

"Just because you know a forbidden jutsu does not declare you the winner already, Mizuki! Already you are letting arrogance get to you and it will be that which will lead to your downfall this night." Iruka yelled.

"We will see who falls, Iruka, because it will be me standing while I laugh upon you and Naruto's dead corpses."

"Don't worry about me I got this one while you kick the real ones ass." Naruto said.

"Real or not you won't be able to beat me." Shadow Clone Mizuki claimed.

"We'll see about that!"

Naruto roared as he dashes forward upon the Shadow Clone attacking with his staff but the clone spins out two kunai using them to block each of Naruto's strikes with his staff, and as he blocked them he moved back while Naruto moved forward still on the offensive. Naruto took one last swing with his staff swinging it horizontally from his left as the Shadow Clone ducked under it to leaping away into the trees landing upon one of the branches, and then it fled away with Naruto giving chase after it through the trees.

"Well then Iruka?"

Iruka brought his attention back upon Mizuki who lifts up his left hand gripping his fingers around something as if it were there? Mizuki then tugged his hand forward and what happened next was the giant shuriken from before that was stabbed into the tree is pulled out spinning back toward Mizuki who catches it back within his left hands grasp.

"Let's get started shall we?"

"You're making a big mistake, Mizuki!"

"I've wanted to do this for a long time now." Mizuki said before he charges roaring aloud.

Naruto came landing upon a tree branch within a tree looking around for Mizuki.

"Damn where did he go?"

"Right here you fool!"

The Shadow Clone dropped down from behind swinging its right foot for the back of Naruto's head, Naruto quickly brought up his staff to his right blocking the kick with the front end of Shadow Clone Mizuki's foot stopping a mere inch away from his cheek. He then pushed the foot away but the Shadow Clone slashed down a kunai it had armed in its left hands grasp for Naruto's back but the boy simply ducked low with the knife only removing one or three hairs from the top of his head. Naruto then rolls himself forward off the branch to maneuvering himself the other way as he rolled off to catching the branch with his hand and kicking his feet forward, and the Shadow Clone was forced to evade Naruto's feet that were closing in from behind as the boy spun up and over the branch from behind. Naruto's attack is evaded as the Shadow Clone leaps away from the branch to another as Naruto's feet touch the top of the branch now upon a knee to looking over his shoulder upon the retreating Shadow Clone.

"_Wow that is some clone! It's nothing like the ordinary Clone Jutsu that's for sure. It's like I am actually fighting the real Mizuki himself, like this one were the real deal! This clone is not an illusion but an actual SOLID clone."_

"Why don't you just give it up now, Naruto? You know that you don't stand a chance against me yet alone a mere clone of me."

"Oh so after you learn one new little trick you are stronger than everyone huh?"

"Well maybe not everyone but surely I am stronger than you."

"Are you sure?" Naruto taunted with a smirk as he stood up with his back still to Mizuki as he looked over his left shoulder.

"Why don't you come over here and find out brat?"

"Nah I think I will just let you come over here and prove that to me."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard I call your bluff so come prove it unless you're lying."

"Little brat!"

"I'll even make it easy for you." Naruto said now looking away, his back turned. "Alright I'm ready now!"

Naruto can hear the Shadow Clone growl.

"_Come on fall for it."_

"I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET THAT!"

The Shadow Clone leaped from its position toward Naruto's clouded with nothing but anger, and Naruto smiling.

"_Just a little closer and…"_

When the Shadow Clone was close enough a ball of Ki forms quickly in Naruto's right hand to witch he grasps his fingers around making light come out from between his fingers, and the Shadow Clone surprised as well as remembering how Naruto showed him and Iruka that jutsu of his at the Academy today. Naruto quickly turns around with his Ki Blast armed reared back and Naruto shouts out…

"TAKE THIS!"

Naruto throws the ball of Ki toward the Shadow Clone.

"_HAVE TO EVADE!"_

The Shadow Clone quickly throws one of its large shuriken to its left stabbing into the bark of a tree and with a tug on the ninja wire attached to it the clone pulls itself out of the way of oblivion. The ball of Ki Naruto formed and threw missing as it crashes into a tree blowing up part of the bark to pieces, and when it cleared the damaged caused looked almost close to halfway within the tree, the wound upon the tree circular in shape but being small.

"Damn it missed!"

The Shadow Clone lands against the tree attaching its feet to it with the assistance of chakra next to its thrown shuriken looking toward the damage caused.

"So he wasn't kidding when he said he can throw it. I will admit I have never heard or seen a jutsu like this before. Could this brat, this loser really have developed this?"

The Shadow Clone looked back in the direction where Naruto should be but the reason he did was because he heard and approaching sound and it was another Ki Blast that Naruto threw at him. The Shadow Clone was quick enough to remove its shuriken to evading once again leaping off the tree down to ground level, the Ki Blast hitting its original position leaving behind the same results of damage. When the Shadow Clone Mizuki landed on the grass Naruto appeared beside him swinging his staff from his lower left. This made the Shadow Clone lean its form in an angle evading the staff going over its nose but right after it did so Naruto slashes forward with a kunai armed within his right hand, and unfortunately the Shadow Clone was fast enough to evade that as well leaping away from Naruto.

"He's faster than he normally was before?!"

Naruto was not done yet as he threw the kunai within his right hand straight forward toward the Shadow Clone that was leaping away from him. The Shadow Clone comes to a landing upon his feet sliding along the grass stopping some feet before a tree, and seeing the thrown kunai closing in the Shadow Clone merely pans its head to the lower right evading the kunai that goes past its cheek stabbing into the tree bark behind him.

"Really?" The Shadow Clone taunted.

Naruto ran forward toward the Shadow Clone armed with staff in hand.

"FOOL!"

The Shadow Clone throws one of its giant shuriken toward Naruto whose eyes widen stopping himself in place and the giant shuriken IMPALING within him! Naruto sent back off his feet as it was a direct hit to his heart, his eyes shadowed, and the Shadow Clone Mizuki laughing aloud.

"See you NEVER stood a chance against me you pathetic WEAKLING!"

That is when it happened…

POOF!

The Shadow Clone's eyes widen but also wore a face of confusion. It's eyes widen because the Substitution Jutsu was used but what confused it was the object used in Naruto's replacement being a…

"A kunai but where…?"

The Shadow Clone's eyes widen once again as it quickly turns itself around too late to dodge as Naruto was thrusting a Ki Blast ball within the palm of his right hand down upon the Shadow Clone's face. The Ki Blast makes contact with the face of the Shadow Clone as Naruto roared smashing it and his attack into the ground blowing pieces of rock, dirt up into the air, and a poof of the Shadow Clone being destroyed heard.

Returning to Iruka and the real Mizuki it was Iruka who was on the ground face first as Mizuki was the one standing tall. Iruka was not dead though, not yet as one of Mizuki's giant shuriken was stabbed into the man's back and Mizuki's right foot propped upon one of the four sharp blades of the weapon, the traitor wearing a smile upon his face looking down upon the hurting Iruka.

"I told you that you didn't stand a chance against me, Iruka. I know all of your tricks since we were both kids."

"Damn you!"

"Time to finish you off." Mizuki said lifting up his left hand with the other giant shuriken in grasp and was about to swing until he felt a sort of signal in his head that his Shadow Clone was DEFEATED. "Outsmarted by that Fox Brat again what is going on here?"

"You think a mere clone can beat Naruto, Mizuki?"

"Shut it! He is lucky because after I kill you here and now I am gone."

"MIZUKI!"

Mizuki looked to his right seeing a Ki Blast shooting down to ground level to hovering over it shooting toward him making the man leap away from Iruka, the Ki Blast missing going over Iruka hitting the bark of a tree exploding pieces off of it. Mizuki landed safely upon his feet along the grass until he came to a stop looking back ahead seeing Naruto land beside Iruka armed with his Z Staff in hand, and from the look upon Naruto's face he was angry.

"I am surprised you are alive, Naruto."

"You think some stupid clone would be enough for me? For an experienced former ninja of the Leaf you sure are dumb."

"Me the dumb one don't make me laugh you stupid little ape."

"Seeing as you were outsmarted by this so called ape would that make you the stupid one?" Naruto taunted with a smirk.

"I've had enough with you smart ass mouth!" Mizuki yelled.

The traitorous ninja of the Leaf formed the seal for the Shadow Clone jutsu making a solid copy of him appear next to his side.

"I don't think that jutsu is going to help you much in this battle, Mizuki."

"What?"

"Looking at the sweat coming down your face you are not even used to such a jutsu meaning that it must take up quite the amount of your chakra, am I right?"

"_As much as I'd hate to admit it that brat is right. I am not used to a jutsu like this and it takes up a substantial amount of chakra."_

"That's one advantage for me and disadvantage for you because the more you continue to spam that jutsu you will eventually drain yourself dry, and furthermore the Shadow Clone itself can only take a single hit and poof its gone, done. I found this out when I defeated that clone of yours earlier. That's two advantages for me and two disadvantages on your part."

Iruka who picked himself up to his knees was quite impressed with Naruto.

"_When did Naruto get so smart?"_

"What happened to you?" Mizuki asked. "You were never this strong, fast, and intelligent before, and now all of sudden you show back up today almost new."

"You can say that I am a New Naruto Uzumaki but it's still the same old me here."

"You may have grown stronger and I may not know how you did it Naruto but you still won't win, you will die along with Iruka!"

"We'll see who the one who dies here tonight."

"Oh is that a threat? YOU are going to kill me?" Mizuki laughed aloud. "Here you come playing hero and you think you have what it takes to take a life? You haven't even become a ninja or even gone on your first real mission yet and here you are boasting you are going to kill me."

"A ninja has got to do what he has to for the sake of his village."

"And just what is killing me going to accomplish?"

"Well for one you won't be going anywhere with that scroll. Can't have you reading it or sharing its secrets with anyone else now can I? I will stop you from leaving the village, Mizuki, even if it means KILLING you not just for your back stabbing but for the harm you brought upon Iruka sensei!"

"_Naruto!"_

"I call your bluff, show me what you got!"

Both Mizuki and his Shadow Clone quickly reach their hands back behind their waists throwing their arms forward releasing a hail of kunai toward Naruto.

"NARUTO GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Iruka yelled.

However Naruto only ran forward remembering the part of his training with the bees like how he imagined all of the kunai Sasuke threw down upon him the other day, the kunai to him were nothing but the stingers of the bees. Naruto dodged the kunai running through them avoiding them moving left and right quickly as he ran through shocking Mizuki and his clone, and when Naruto finally emerged out of the other end of the airborne kunai flying past behind him he leaped through the air with a reared back right fist toward the Shadow Clone.

"Your guards down!" Naruto said aloud to the surprised Shadow Clone delivering his fist across the clone's face sending it up in smoke with the smoke itself engulfing Naruto.

Mizuki took advantage of the smoke covering Naruto form and blinding the boy's vision as he threw a dozen kunai toward the smoke, but then suddenly the smoke is blown away by Naruto rapidly twirling his staff before him deflecting the kunai away not letting one get at him. The boy then suddenly dashed toward Mizuki twirling his staff out to his right within both his hands and Mizuki drawing both his giant shuriken now within both hands. The two then entered into a staff wielding Naruto versus dual weapon wielded Mizuki with giant shuriken and kunai battle and their weapons clang aloud colliding against one another, Mizuki being the one on the defensive blocking strikes from Naruto staff's as well as kicks that he put within them. All Iruka could do was watch as both Naruto and Mizuki circle one another attacking one another, blocking or dodging one another's kicks or swings of their weapons, and as he watched he was continuously impressed by Naruto. As Mizuki continued close combat with Naruto he was becoming more annoyed as it was becoming more difficult to take down Naruto then it did Iruka, but then again the man could have been holding back blinded by their so called friendship. Mizuki was able to block Naruto's staff swung at him repelling it away to his left but all he did was make Naruto crouch his form spinning in a complete three sixty on foot slashing a kunai he had armed in his left hand, and it was the kunai that slashed through the belt holding the Scroll of Sealing secured behind Mizuki's waist.

"_THE SCROLL!"_

Naruto in the meantime thought quick rolling forward past Mizuki picking up the scroll at the same time before front flipping forward through the air away from Mizuki, Naruto turning himself around in the air to be facing Mizuki's direction with under the pit of his left arm now landing on the ground across from Mizuki.

"You little thief give that back!"

"Look who's talking."

"Why you!" Mizuki seethed as Naruto secures the Scroll of Sealing upon his back tying the belt in a knot before him secured to him now.

"Nice work, Naruto!"

"Wow, Mizuki, that's three times this idiot, has outsmarted you."

"Just shut up already Naruto!" Mizuki demanded.

"Did I strike a nerve?"

Mizuki suddenly vanished from his location reappearing by the stunned Naruto looking over his shoulder as Mizuki reappeared within midair behind him throwing down his remaining giant shuriken. Naruto flips himself backwards angling his form horizontally spinning over the shuriken the goes right under him, but right as Mizuki lands on the ground he tugs back the ninja wire he had attached to his weapon. The giant shuriken is then spun back toward the original direction it was thrown from toward Naruto who landed upon his feet with his back to the shuriken facing Mizuki. He was not stupid as he remembered how Mizuki's clone used the giant shuriken and so he backflips with the blade once against spinning past under him toward Mizuki. At the same time he was back flipping he aimed his right hand forward blasting a Ki Blast toward Mizuki who after he caught his shuriken back within his grasp of course leaps away letting the Ki Blast hit the position he was standing in. As Mizuki was within midair again having leaped away Naruto landed upon his feet and immediately he threw a kunai up toward Mizuki from his left hands grasp, his left arm swishing out to his left as his kunai shot up toward Mizuki.

Mizuki quickly swipes his giant shuriken before him reflecting the kunai away spinning through the air going over Naruto's position but then he saw another kunai coming up toward him thrown up by Naruto, but then Mizuki immediately came up with a plan. The first kunai he reflected away was falling toward ground level behind Naruto and before the second kunai even hit him he used the Substitution Jutsu, Mizuki replacing himself with Naruto's first thrown kunai to reappearing within that kunai place behind Naruto. Basically Mizuki was using Naruto's own plan to use against Naruto himself and as he appeared behind Naruto with his giant shuriken in hand reared back he smirked, BUT that is when Naruto kicked back his right kick into the shocked Mizuki's stomach making the man hunch over within the air and shoot back through it away from Naruto.

"HE KNEW?!"

"_Naruto predicted Mizuki appearing behind him like that, how?" _Iruka wondered as he now stood up with Mizuki's second giant shuriken within his hand out of his back.

Mizuki took a tumble along the ground before coming to a stop glaring back at Naruto.

"How, Naruto? How did you know I would appear behind you like that?" Mizuki demanded as he stood back up to his feet.

"Well it was obvious during my battle with your Shadow Clone. As I was fighting it I was surprised by its memory being able to recall moments of the past as if he were you as well as display your personality. I theorized that the user of the Shadow Clone jutsu may somehow be able to recall the memories of his clone, and seeing how you used the same plan I used against your clone using my own kunai as a replacement looks like I was spot on." Naruto explained and all while wearing a smile.

"Wow, Naruto, you are amazing now." Iruka complimented.

"I know right!" Naruto said looking off to Mizuki letting his guard down to which Mizuki takes advantage of throwing his giant shuriken toward Naruto.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto looks back seeing the giant shuriken rapidly approaching his face and he was able to sidestep to his right but the blade of the shuriken cuts right through his headband rendering it in two as it falls from his forehead hitting the ground. When Naruto came to a landing he was immediately confronter by Mizuki delivering punches and kicks, the second giant shuriken stabbing within the bark of a tree, and Naruto blocking or dodging Mizuki's strikes as he backed away and Mizuki came forward in his attacks. Mizuki was striking faster than before clouded by nothing but his anger but it was as if his anger was making him stronger and faster at this point, and Naruto was having a little trouble keeping up. Finally Mizuki was able to land a hit on Naruto after he ducked under the swing of Naruto's staff delivering his right fist into Naruto's stomach knocking wind out of the boy, and he was not done yet as he then shot up his left knee up Naruto's chin to then delivering the bottom of his right foot kicking it into Naruto sending the boy tumbling backwards along the ground. When Naruto came to a stop he picked himself up with his arms still on his knees now having blood leaking from the corners of his mouth and realized that his Z Staff was not in hand, but the staff was now laying on the ground before Mizuki with Naruto having must have lost grip of it within the tumble he took. Mizuki simply walked forward kicking the staff aside and away approaching Naruto…

"I'm done with you, Naruto. It's time that I put the Nine Tails out of his misery."

"Nine Tails, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

Mizuki came to a stop chuckling.

"Oh that's right he doesn't even know…"

"Know what?"

"The reason why everyone looks upon you so coldly of course."

"Mizuki, don't!" Iruka yelled.

"You see Naruto there was a certain incident fifteen years ago…"

"STOP!"

Iruka reared his right arm back ready to throw the giant shuriken but Mizuki quickly counters throwing a kunai stabbing into the underside of Iruka's forearm making the man cringe in pain as he falls to his knees, and losing grip of the weapon that hits the ground.

"You can just shut up, Iruka! Naruto has wanted to know the reason as to why the village hates him so for so long and I am going to give to him. Someone has to tell him even though you as well as the rest of the village knew the entire time."

"What?" Naruto asked confused now standing up to his feet. "Knew what the whole time?"

"As I was saying before Iruka so rudely interrupted me fifteen years ago a certain incident occurred. Do you know what that incident was, Naruto?"

"What?"

"The Nine Tails Attack, it was that attack fifteen years ago that crippled our villages forces to almost a diminishing level but thanks to the brave sacrifice of the Fourth Hokage he was able to 'kill' it. Kill is rather exaggerated seeing as what he was dealing with along with the many brave Leaf ninja that night that all lost their lives. The Fourth NEVER killed the Nine Tailed Demon Fox but rather he sealed it…"

"Don't!" Iruka yelled.

"You see…"

"Stop, MIZUKI!"

"He sealed…"

"IT'S FORBIDDEN!"

"THE FOURTH HOKAGE SEALED THE NINE TAILS IN YOU, NARUTO!" Mizuki revealed this to the now shocked beyond words Naruto with a crazed smile upon his face. "YOU **ARE** THE NINE TAILED FOX!"

"_That explains it then…I really am a monster just like they said."_

"It was YOU that crippled our village to near extinction that night! It was YOU that took the many lives of the many heroic Leaf ninja that night! It was YOU that took the life of the Leaf's Fourth Hokage! It was all YOU, Naruto!"

Naruto had his hair lowered with his hands now fists, his teeth bared clenched down upon, his eyes shadowed, his form now seen to be shaking with anger and sorrow.

"Naruto, don't you listen to a word he said, NONE OF IT!"

"Oh enough with the lies, Iruka, it's already too late." Mizuki said as he continued to look upon Naruto with a smile. "How does it feel, Naruto, to know that you are responsible for hundreds of deaths?" Mizuki tugged upon ninja wire removing the giant shuriken that was stabbed within the tree spinning back within his right hands grasp. "Time for me to put you out of your misery," He said as he begun to spin the shuriken. "NOW DIE NINE TAILED FOX!"

Mizuki threw the shuriken forward with a yell that closed in on Naruto…

"NO NARUTO!"

"_So all this time…Everyone knew the reason…I really am a monster…"_

The shuriken was going to make the kill until a kunai was thrown from within the tree line against the shuriken sending if off course barely missing Naruto going over his left shoulder, and the weapon once again stabbing within the bark of a tree.

"What just happened?" Mizuki asked aloud confused as he was sure the weapon should have hit. Then a kunai is thrown from the unknown striking through the thin ninja wire severing Mizuki's attachment to it confusing the ninja more as he tugged back on to find his ninja wire cut. "What's going on?"

"Naruto, you fool!" The familiar male voice echoed aloud from all around to him snapping him out of it.

"Who's there?" Mizuki asked aloud. "Show yourself!" Mizuki just hoped that it was not the ANBU but it really wasn't.

"Master Zen…?" Naruto said in a low tone of voice.

"Naruto, are you going to believe every word this man says about you? He knows nothing of you and yet you submit to defeat accepting his lies in belief that you are the Nine Tails? Don't be a pitiful fool! To accept his lie is like you kneeling giving up the fight and there you were standing like a practice dummy to die! Are you really that weak, Naruto? Are you that low to accept all the lies he has told to make your life miserable?"

"….No….NO I AM NOT!"

"Then show ME! Show ME what you have learned! Show ME the strength of NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

Naruto grew a smile upon his face as he went down into a stance resembling a very familiar stance of the long distant past. It was actually the same fighting stance like that of Son Goku's (the dragon stance) when he first encountered Vegeta in their first battle in life. As soon as Naruto went into his stance his form was immediately radiating his Ki flowing off the top portion of his body. Seeing this made Mizuki take a step back shocking the ninja as well as shocking Iruka as well and both of them remembered feeling this so called type of chakra that was actually Ki.

"_IS THAT HIS CHAKRA?! IT'S VISIBLE!" _Mizuki panicked in his mind and he can even feel a wind blowing upon him (NOT hurricane powerful but at a level to being a strong breeze of wind) coming from Naruto. _"WHERE DID HE GET THIS POWER?!"_

Iruka smiled as he looked upon Naruto who was only smiling, Iruka was proud of him…

"GET HIM, NARUTO!" Iruka cheered.

"HERE I GO!"

Naruto ran toward Mizuki who took a couple more steps back as Naruto dashed forward with confidence all over his face. Mizuki desperately threw a couple of shuriken Naruto's way but the boy seemed to vanish from his spot reappearing ahead of the shuriken shocking Mizuki while still in his run, and then once again Naruto vanished suddenly reappearing before Mizuki, and that is when Naruto started to deliver the hurt upon the man. Mizuki was barely able to keep up with Naruto's fast movements and strikes as the boy leaped up delivering forward kicks or spinning ones as well as a combination of both punches and kicks, and Mizuki was only getting lucky BARELY evading the strikes but his luck did not last long. Soon the man felt a fist graze past his left cheek, a kick to his to his right rib cage to two punches delivered to his chest making him hunch over with Naruto then leaping up delivering a spinning kick across Mizuki's face making the man spin around in a complete three sixty while staggering back. When Mizuki was facing first upon Naruto again he threw a right punch forward delivering a direct hit upon the left side of Naruto's cheek but Naruto took it looking to have not even fazed him as he roared aloud shooting his right fist forward, Mizuki's mouth agape and shocked upon Naruto's power. The punch was strong enough to send Mizuki shooting up in the air!

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Both the voices of Iruka and the hidden Master Zen said aloud cheering the boy along. "NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Naruto smiled as he cupped his hands to his lower right and said the incantations aloud as the attack formed and brightens through his fingers piercing through the darkness a bright blue…

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto quickly thrusts his cupped hands forward and up toward Mizuki shooting a mastered Kamehameha Wave, Iruka and Mizuki shocked beyond comprehension seeing such a technique, and of course the hidden in the shadows Master Zen smiling as he thought…

"_There it is!"_

Mizuki on the other hands could only bring his arms before him like a shield as he yelled aloud in horror as the beam hits him blowing his position in the air up. The blast radius of the Kamehameha was not a huge size but that to any beginner of the Kamehameha but from Master Zen saw it, Naruto's Kamehameha was quite the size. Naruto did not kill Mizuki as the man's form falls from the smoke in the morning sky hitting the ground with smoke coming off his form, the man unconscious and Naruto still having his cupped hands before him taking in breaths as steam radiated from his cupped hands. Returning to the thoughts of Master Zen…

"_In all honesty I never truly did master the Kamehameha in a mere day. It actually took me about a whole week and yet Naruto here mastered it within not even a day's time. He may have not mastered it on his first try but mastering it in less than a day is something too. Well done, Naruto, my pupil."_

Naruto fell back upon his bottom wearing a Goku goofy like smile that he had NO KNOWLEDGE of and said…

"I did it!"

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki Saga: End**

* * *

**The** **Advent91**: That is the end of the first saga and the next short saga that will be called the Kakashi Survival Saga is being worked upon and near completion. I will not release the chapters until I have the whole saga finished first. Until then!

There is a recent review of the point of the Super Saiyan legend even though Naruto will not become a Super Saiyan in here the Naruto's Dragon Ball series. Just because the legend is there and that the main character will not become the Super Saiyan YET does not make the mention of the Super Saiyan legend pointless. There is a role for everything and even the Super Saiyan legend in here. As you read you will notice what I mean as to the point of it being there and what its significance is.


End file.
